<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wildflowers by KittyKatja</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563248">Wildflowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatja/pseuds/KittyKatja'>KittyKatja</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>American Girl [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Lives, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:42:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>49,338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatja/pseuds/KittyKatja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty-five year old Margaret Alexander just graduated from NYU with a degree in Public Relations. She applied for an internship and things go topsy-turvy on day one. Now she's the social media manager for the Avengers and has no idea where her life is going.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>American Girl [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2271728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Explicit Stories, Finished will re-read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The First Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know, I hear you, 'but Katja you have 3 unfinished fics why start a new one?'<br/>I'll tell you why, I feel bad that I keep making Steve my bad guy. He needs a good guy fic, too. I mean Captain America is *The* good guy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>              Twenty-five year old Margaret Alexander stared at herself in her mirror. Her blonde hair was tied back in a cascading ponytail and she was wearing a pair of black slacks, a flowery blouse, and a pink blazer to “brighten” her look. Subtle makeup complemented her delicate features. Turning to examine herself in the mirror she grabbed her cheap black 3-inch heels putting them on and taking herself in again. She now stood at a short five foot five with the heels on.</p><p>              “What were you thinking Maggie?” She whispered to herself. Groaning as she turned to grab her purse and backpack, she headed out of her tiny studio apartment into the dark morning to take the subway to the bus to the location she had been given. It was outside of New York City and her commute would take at least an hour and she had to be there by 7:30. She checked cellphone and began to pick up her pace to head to the subway.</p><p>              Three months ago, Maggie had gotten rather tipsy in celebration as she had just graduated with a bachelor’s degree in Public Relations. In her inebriated state she had begun looking for paid internships and jobs in New York City in order to start saving for her Master’s degree program. She didn’t think she would get the one that required one to get security clearance and sign an NDA but she applied for it anyways. The pay on it was ridiculously good at 30 dollars an hour, however, and she couldn’t turn that down considering the internship would require her to quit either her barista job or shop clerk job. So, she applied.</p><p>              A week after applying she was visited by people in black suits who interrogated her about her past, her education, and her ability to keep secrets. She was completely unsure as to what she had gotten herself into, but…$30 an hour. Maggie didn’t think anything of it until a woman, Maria Hill, had called her and informed her she had been selected for the internship. Maggie had scratched down the address and googled it immediately after getting of the phone with Maria. Google gave her the directions, but there were no pictures of the place.  Maggie didn’t think much of it, it was a top-secret job, so she shrugged it off.</p><p>              Maggie arrived at the facility at 7:15, panting a little from the hike she had to make from the bus stop to the gate. Her gray eyes fell on the logo on the gate and she gasped, putting her hand to her mouth. There was a giant “A” in a circle on the gate. Everyone in the <em>world</em> knew that symbol. Maggie took a step back as she realized she was about to be a public relations intern for the god damned Avengers.</p><p>              Shaking, she pressed the call button as Maria Hill had instructed her to do. A male voice came through. “Can I help you?”</p><p>              “Y-y-yes. I’m Margaret Alexander. I’m supposed to be reporting for my first day of the internship.”</p><p>              Maggie was trying to stop her hands from shaking because she could see the camera trained on her. She looked up at it and gave a slight wave. “Identification?” Maggie shaky hands pulled out her wallet and she held up her ID to the camera. The gate opened after a few seconds. “Head on in Miss Alexander.”</p><p>              Maggie walked up the drive, taking in the large complex as she approached it. She swallowed hard when she saw the quinjets that they so famously used. “Oh Maggie, you are <em>so</em> screwed.”</p><p>              A man of medium height and build was waiting for her at the front door. He had a greying beard and looked stressed and it wasn’t even 8 AM yet. “Margaret Alexander?” Maggie nodded and went to speak but he cut her off. “I’m Happy Hogan. I’m to show you through the facility, get all your paperwork signed. You brought all your identification paperwork with you I presume? I don’t want this to be harder than it needs to be.”</p><p>              Maggie nodded. “Yes, Mr. Hogan.” She swallowed hard. “I have everything.” Now that she knew who this man was, she realized she had somehow fallen into the big leagues of Public Relations. As he led her through the facility, she tried to keep her nerves calmed. Glancing around she could see people buzzing around already. It looked to be mostly hired help – maids, a couple cooks. He led her into a blank conference room that looked like every conference room she’d ever been in.</p><p>              Happy pulled out a chair for her and then set to work getting all the paperwork out. There was the usual forms that you had to fill out for a job and then there were the NDA’s. She had to sign at least four of them, one of which she noticed was for Stark Industries. Her eyes widened as she saw that one, did this mean she’d report to <em>the</em> Pepper Potts? Maggie would be lying if she said she didn’t admire the woman and how she went from Personal Assistant to Stark to running the entire company. “Mr. Hogan, sir?”</p><p>              Happy looked at her. “Questions?”</p><p>              “Who do I answer to? Like who is my boss?”</p><p>              “Oh that’s easy, Tony and Steve are your boss but you’ll most likely be reporting to me or Sam.” Tony and Steve. Her brain blanked out and she had to blink a few times before she signed the final form, sliding the stack over to Happy to investigate. Once he was satisfied the NDA’s were in order, he put everything in an envelope. “I’ll make sure to get this H.R. For now, let’s get you a tour of the facility.”</p><p>              Happy took her around and showed her the kitchen, which apparently everyone was allowed to use. Something broke through her astonished foggy brain that Steve insisted on people being treated as equal even if they weren’t supers. There was a lab which she was told she was only allowed in if invited by Bruce or Tony. He showed her a computer area and a station that would be hers. It was a top of the line PC rig that she was fairly certain could run any game or program she wanted on it.</p><p>              Happy suddenly excused himself, leaving her at the desk as he began talking to someone through his comms. Maggie examined the computer a bit more and then stuck her backpack on the chair. Happy turned to her. “We’ll have your logins as soon as we get your paperwork processed through HR. Could be a few days. Until then, let’s go get your company phone.”</p><p>              Company <em>phone</em>. This was beginning to be a lot and she hadn’t even begun to work. Happy took her to another room where a brown haired, blue eyed man was inspecting the equipment. He looked up, “Hey Happy. This the new fish?”</p><p>              “Hey, Clint. Yes if you want to call her that. Agent Hill said she was highly qualified. I’m here to snag her smartphone.”</p><p>              “I just got done programming it.” Clint handed the phone over to Maggie and she took it, staring in awe at him. Maggie remembered the attack on New York and how impressive the footage of him at been. “Also, there’s this.” He handed over a top of the line digital camera. “Per Pepper’s instructions she’s to have both. Sign here.”</p><p>              Maggie shook her head, snaping out of her brain fog and signed the forms that she had accepted the two pieces of equipment that when she inspected them a bit closer were more expensive than everything she owned combined. The camera alone probably could pay for a semester of college. “Th-thank you.”</p><p>              “No problem, fish.”</p><p>              Maggie slung the camera bag over her shoulder and then looked down at the smartphone. It was already programmed for her and had the logins to the Twitter, Facebook, and Snapchat apps already done. Maggie looked up at Happy as he rushed her to the next place. This was not a plain conference room. There was a huge table in the middle of the room, and she recognized the glass as the high-tech kind that Stark Industries patented that displayed images on them.</p><p>              Happy directed her to a chair and she sat down, setting the camera bag and her purse down. “Feel free to explore the phone. The bosses will be here in a moment.”</p><p>              The <em>bosses</em>. Maggie felt her heart stop in her throat.  She tugged at her blazer, pulling the sleeves down a bit. Her and Happy sat in silence for about five minutes before the doors open. Maggie turned around and saw Tony-bloody-Stark and Captain-Fucking-America came in the room with Pepper Potts trailing behind them, trying to get Tony to sign something. Tony was in a designer suit but Steve was dressed down, wearing jeans and a t-shirt that looked like he was about to bust out of it. Maggie felt her mouth go dry as she took in the Captain and the rest of her go warm when he smiled at her.</p><p>              Tony was the first one to speak. “Margaret Alexander? Prefer a nickname, kid?”</p><p>              “Um,” Maggie turned blinking at the fast speaking Stark. “Yea, Maggie. Or Mags.”</p><p>              “Alright, Maggie. We don’t have a social media team. You’re going to build one.”</p><p>              Maggie’s eyes went wide and swallowed hard. “Build…build the social media team? I thought this was an internship.”</p><p>              “It’s being upgraded. Your pay will follow. I looked into your degree at NYU you apparently excel with socials and photography. That’s what the Avengers need.”</p><p>              “Tony,” Steve spoke up. “Don’t overwhelm her.” He turned to her. “According to Peter, we need a social media presence. Tony listens to him. Is this something you can do?”</p><p>              “I, I mean, yea.” Maggie licked her lips as she addressed Steve. “Sir. Yes, sir.” She flushed a bit at forgetting her manners. “I can build a social media team, but it’s going to need to be more than just me.” She wanted to point out that the pay wasn’t enough, but she felt out of place. “I’ll have to quit my job…”</p><p>              Tony jumped in again. “This will be your job. Comes with great perks.”</p><p>              Pepper suddenly scolded him. “Tony! You can’t just upend people’s lives. We’ve been through this.”</p><p>              “Who doesn’t want to work for me?”</p><p>              Maggie watched the back and forth and then found her voice after a few moments, she tried to avoid eye contact with Steve. Just looking at him felt intimidating. “I, excuse me!” Everyone in the room looked at her this time and she felt her resolve wavering. “I…I will take the job but, but I need to know what the perks you mentioned are. I need to know what the pay will be. This will be a full-time position and I’m hardly qualified Mr. Stark. I <em>just</em> graduated.”</p><p>              “Exactly why you are qualified, uh, Maggie. It’s Maggie right?” She nodded. “You can build the team as you see fit and we can have the input on it. We can mold the team from the ground up and you won’t have to take over some fucked up media team when you’re ‘eligible’. As for pay, how bout 100,000. Is that good?” He looked at Pepper who looked positively exasperated with him.</p><p>              “<em>Tony</em>.”</p><p>              Maggie nearly choked. “100,000 a <em>year</em>!?”</p><p>              “Yea, that’s what Peter said I should pay a social media manager.” He looked over at Maggie again, leaning in. “Perks include you’ll have your own suite here so you don’t have that annoying commute. I’ll throw in a car so you <em>can</em> visit the city, and hmmm… what else is good, Pepper?”</p><p>              “Tony you are overwhelming her. You didn’t tell any of us about this conversation with Peter. Except apparently Steve who seems to be on board.”</p><p>              Maggie looked over and saw Steve was watching her in silence. She looked away, looking at her lap. Maggie thought about everything that was included. “Can I have the car, keep my commute, and the 100k? I like having my privacy.”</p><p>              “You’ll have privacy here, kid.” Tony said. “Besides, this job, it’s going to require you possibly getting up close and personal with some real nastiness and knowing some real secrets. It’s safer for you and for everything that you stay on compound.”</p><p>              Steve gave a slight nod. “Tony’s right in that aspect, ma’am.” <em>Ma’am. </em>Maggie flushed at him calling her that. “It’s easier for us to protect all of our team when it’s in house. We’re working on a small village just down the way for people with families.”</p><p>              “Oh, I don’t have a family.” She blurted out, turning a deeper red. Maggie was certain the color of her skin had passed the pink of her blouse as she spoke. “I just enjoy privacy.”</p><p>              “Understood, miss. You’ll have a suite here that locks and everything.”</p><p>              “Call me, Maggie, p-please, sir.” If he kept giving her honorifics she was going to scream. She wasn’t a <em>ma’am</em>.</p><p>              Tony chimed in again. “So, you’ll take it?”</p><p>              “I mean, yea. It’s the opportunity of a life-time.” Maggie made a note to find out who Peter was and thank him for the advice that he had given Tony. Maybe buy him a fruit arrangement or whatever it was he liked. “I just, I have a lease it’s not up for six months.”</p><p>              Tony waived his hand. “That’s easy, we’ll buy it out.”</p><p>              “<em>TONY!” </em>Pepper shouted at him. “What is with you?”</p><p>              “You’ll buy out my lease?” Maggie was wide-eyed again. She was sure they probably thought this was her permanent expression at this point. “I…Mr. Stark…”</p><p>              “Tony, call me Tony, kid. Maggie, welcome to the background team. The team that keeps us running.”</p><p>              Maggie floundered for something to say as Tony, Pepper, and Steve left the room. Steve shook her hand on the way out. “You’re going to do fine, ma…Maggie.”</p><p>              Maggie looked at Happy once they were out of the room. “Did you know I was going to be upgraded?”</p><p>              “No. I gotta go get new paperwork.” Happy seemed annoyed as he left Maggie sitting in the conference room to go get the correct financial paperwork for her. Maggie sat there trying to figure out how she had went from a barista to the leader of a social media team and switched at least two tax brackets.</p><p>              Maggie looked up when the door opened again, expecting to see Happy. Instead she came eye to eye with The Winter Soldier. She suppressed a gasp when he came in the room and addressed her as if he knew her. “Have you seen Steve?”</p><p>              “Ye—yes. He um, he just left with Tony and Pepper.”</p><p>              He sighed and turned to leave and then stopped, turning back around. “You’re new.” Maggie nodded silently like an idiot. “What’s your name? You can call me Bucky.”</p><p>              Maggie went to speak, and Clint stuck his head in the room. “There you are, fish. Happy sent me to get you, said he forgot you in his annoyance with Tony.”</p><p>              Maggie picked up her things and went to follow Clint out of the room. Almost too late she realized Bucky had asked her a question. “Um, It’s Maggie.”</p><p>              Bucky smiled. “I don’t know, fish seems appropriate since you look like you are out of water here.”</p><p>              Maggie gave a small laugh and Clint gave her an impatient look. “C’mon, I’m not a fetcher.”</p><p>              “Of course, of course Mr. Barton.” She followed him into the H.R. area where there was a very angry and flustered woman. Maggie stayed silent and signed the new financial documents, her hand shaking as she saw the salary listed.</p><p>              Happy turned to her when she was done. “Mr. Stark sent word that you’re to go home and pack for the next few days. That will give us time to get you in the system and you to move in. Feel free to explore the compound before you leave if you like. When you come back I’ll have your key card and clearance level.”</p><p>              “Clearance level?” Maggie repeated stupidly.</p><p>              “Yes, clearance level. You’ll be probably a CL 4. Same as me.”</p><p>              “Cool, cool.” Maggie took her copies of the forms and went to find where she had left her backpack. She sat in the chair that <em>had</em> been designated for her and realized she was probably going to have a fucking office. “Oh Jesus, Maggie. What were you thinking?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I Know That Look</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Avengers throw a welcoming party of sorts.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRIGGER WARNING -- Brief mention of past self harm. Proceed with caution.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>              Maggie sat in her packed-up apartment two days after her whirlwind of a first day and stared at her life packed up. There weren’t too many boxes, but enough that she felt tired after having packed everything. Happy had told her the movers would be there at 2 p.m. to move her whole life to the Avengers compound. He had also instructed her to not worry about the furniture as her new place came fully furnished.</p><p>Maggie checked her phone for the time, it was 2:15. Sighing she checked her work phone for any messages from her bosses. She was shocked to see there was a text message from Steve. Snorting at the thought of a 105-year-old man texting, she opened it. He was checking in to make sure the movers had arrived. She text back that they were fifteen minutes late and sighed, tucking the work phone back in her purse.</p><p>There was a knock on the door a few minutes later and she opened it to find five men with identification already ready. She checked the ID’s like Happy had told her to do and nodded, gesturing to her roughly 400 square foot apartment. One of the men perked up. “Oh this is going to be a quick day!”</p><p>Maggie nodded. “Yea, I don’t have much.” She watched as the men carried the few boxes out of the apartment and onto the truck. It took them less than 30 minutes with five of them. Everything about this new position seemed to be about efficiency and she had a feeling that had to be due to Stark. She checked her phones again, seeing Steve was texting her again.</p><p>“Did they make it?” – Steve</p><p>“Yes, they made it. About to start the commute to compound.” – Maggie</p><p>“Want me to send a car?” – Steve</p><p>“No, I’m fine on the subway.” – Maggie</p><p>He didn’t respond to that and she tucked the phone in her purse and pulled on her hoodie. Maggie was wearing ‘moving clothes’ which meant torn jeans, an old t-shirt from when she was still in high school, and a pair of tennis shoes. The shoes were more worn than the old t-shirt considering they used to be her work shoes. Maggie gave her tiny apartment one last look before she locked the door on her furniture that had been rescued from dumpsters and street corners. The only thing that she had made sure to purchase new had been the full-size mattress. Maggie turned her attention to her commute and zipped her hoodie up, tossing her crossbody purse over her shoulder and heading to the subway.</p><p>It was almost five thirty by the time Maggie arrived at the compound, her stuff had been unloaded and Happy told her it had been put in suite 3B. “Here’s your ID card as well. CL 4 like I said. It’ll get you in every floor except the penthouses and the lab.”</p><p>Maggie took the ID card and tossed it around her neck. “Excellent. Is there anything else I need to know, Happy?”</p><p>“Nope. Just that you start bright and early Monday morning. Good luck.”</p><p>Happy walked off and left Maggie to her own devices. She sighed and turned to the elevator taking it to the third floor and finding apartment B. Blinking when she noticed it had a swipe system for opening it. Taking a guess, she swiped her ID card and the door clicked, letting her push it open. All her boxes were there in the middle of the living room and she gasped. This suite was easily three times the size of her studio apartment. There was a modern style kitchen with a bar that sat four people. A small living area with a reading nook that she made a note to turn into an office area for herself. Exploring the apartment, she found the bedroom had a king sized bed in it that took up the bulk of one side of the room. Everything was decorated in modern grays and whites</p><p>Maggie wandered into the bathroom, taking in the huge bathtub and separate shower. A knock on the door made her jump and she went to check, finding Steve standing there in jeans and a white t-shirt. Now that she wasn’t in heels, he towered over her by about a foot. Maggie took a breath, trying to steady herself, remembering that she worked for him now. The breath made her inhale a touch of cologne and the smell that she was positive was just pure male. Her brain stuttered and she looked up at him. “Hey, Captain Rogers, sir.”</p><p>Steve laughed. “Call me Steve. I was just coming to check and make sure that you got in alright.”</p><p>“Oh, yea, I’m good. I just need to do all this unpacking now. But Happy tells me I don’t start until Monday?” Her eyes began to wander, looking everywhere but into his intense blue eyes.</p><p>“That’s correct, we decided to give you some time to settle in. There’s a group dinner on Sunday’s that Bucky and I are hosting. It’s nothing big, but we usually invite the higher ups.”</p><p>Steve was inviting her to a cookout. She tried to fight the flush that crept up her neck and to her cheeks to no avail. Chastising herself because surely he did this with all the higher ups. “That sounds cool.” Cool? Did she just say <em>cool</em>?</p><p>Steve smiled at her. “Awesome, I’ll let you get back to the unpacking business.”</p><p>Maggie watched him leave, staring at what had to be the most perfect ass she had ever seen. She blinked and quickly dashed into her apartment, shutting the door behind her when she realized what she was doing. Maggie began unloading the boxes and putting the small amount of clothes she had and her books on shelves.</p><p>~*~</p><p>              Sunday rolled around both slowly and quickly in Maggie’s opinion. She dug in her clothes for something that was warm and casual but not too casual. Settling on a long sleeve, burgundy dress that reached her knees, a pair of black tights, and black boots that reached her knees. She took a look at herself in the bathroom mirror and made sure to put on just a touch of makeup, not going for anything heavy, just something to bring out her gray eyes a bit more. When she was satisfied there, she fluffed out her hair, leaving her blonde curls out. Her hair was long, just past her waist and one of the things she was very proud of when it came to her appearance.</p><p>              Checking to make sure the sleeves of the dress covered her arms appropriately she swallowed hard and made her way to the common area she had seen on the first day, camera bag slung over her shoulder. When she got there, the glass windows had been slid away to reveal a patio that had several grills going on it. It looked like the grills were each manned by an Avenger. Steve was standing in front of one wearing a black button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and those tight jeans again. He had a beer in one hand and was laughing at something Bucky had said. Bucky was wearing a red sweater and jeans, his hair was tousled and short like he had recently had it cut.</p><p>              Maggie felt her insides flip as she took in the two men. Jumping when Wanda stepped up beside her. “Oh! Miss Maximoff.” Maggie said dumbly.</p><p>              Wanda nodded and walked off, not saying anything. Maggie had spent the past day and a half reading the Avengers files she had been handed. She knew that Wanda was still hurting from the loss of Vision. Wanda would be a hard one to crack and make a social media presence for. Maggie walked out onto the patio and took a seat on the far side. She pulled out the camera and began snapping pictures of the Avengers just being well, normal.</p><p>              Sam was manning a grill, arguing with Rhodes about how to cook the meat. Tony was playing in the grass with Morgan while Pepper watched them from a spot on a blanket, her nose in her phone as she undoubtedly handled more Stark business. Someone she didn’t recognize came in and excitedly ran over to Tony, hugging Morgan. Opting not to take a picture of that she turned her camera back to Steve and Bucky, taking a few photos of them.</p><p>              Happy walked up to her and smiled. “You don’t have to work at events like this.”</p><p>              “Oh yes I do, Happy. This is how we get a good PR image. The Avengers just being normal? Instagram will blow up once I get some of these approved.”</p><p>              Happy laughed. “Well that one,” He pointed at the guy who had come in and hugged Morgan. “We don’t take pictures of unless he’s in uniform.”</p><p>              Maggie nodded. “Who is he?”</p><p>              “That’s Spiderman.”</p><p>Maggie’s eyes went wide. “But, he’s like…what seventeen!”</p><p>“I know. He’s also the one you should thank. That’s Peter.”</p><p>Before Maggie knew it, a bubbly Peter came over and excitedly introduced himself. “Oh it’s so nice to meet you, Miss Alexander. I’m so glad Tony listened to me about needing a social media team. This is going to be great. I have pictures of me that you can use that my girlfriend took of me doing my thing.”</p><p>Maggie blinked several times and then laughed. “Slow down, kid. I don’t technically start until tomorrow.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s cool. I’ll e-mail the stuff to you then! It’s so nice to meet you. Oh right, I’m Peter. Peter Parker.”</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you, Peter.”</p><p>Peter practically bounced off and Maggie felt shocked to learn that that kid was The Spiderman. Maggie snapped a picture of Wanda talking to Sam and then turned her camera to see what Bruce was doing. Bruce was actually poring over what looked like lab notes instead of enjoying the party around him. Maggie smiled and took a picture of it.</p><p>“Seems I found the fish.” A voice came from next to her and she looked up to see Clint offering her a beer. She took it and smiled at him. “No pictures of my family.” Clint nodded at them across the way and Maggie nodded.</p><p>“Understood. If I do take pictures of them, I’ll give them to you directly, Mr. Barton.”</p><p>“Thanks.” He looked around the group. “Seems you’re the only civilian that isn’t family that showed up.”</p><p>Maggie bit her lip. “Kind of my job to be at these kind of things, and besides Steve asked me himself.”</p><p>“The big guy asked you himself? Huh.” Clint left that hanging as he got up and walked off. What did <em>that</em> mean? Maggie felt a little confused and took a sip of the beer before setting it between her feet and looking for other shots to take.</p><p>“I invited you here to have a good time. You’re technically not on the clock until tomorrow.” Maggie heard the voice and her whole body froze up. Her eyes turned up to see Steve standing over her. “I’d offer you a beer, but it appears someone already got you one.”</p><p>“Clint, um, got it for me. He was advising me who not to post on the socials. I of course will pass every picture by you and Tony.” She said quickly.</p><p>“I know you will. I guess pictures like this will make us look…approachable? I think that’s what Peter said we needed.”</p><p>Maggie nodded. “Yes. Looking approachable on social media is what will be needed.” She licked her lips. “So even though I’m not on the clock, pictures like this are useful.”</p><p>Maggie began showing Steve the pictures she had taken. Steve made a surprised noise. “It still blows my mind that I can see the pictures immediately, like this.”</p><p>Maggie chuckled a little. “Trust me, it amazed the rest of the world too.”</p><p>“I like that one.” He pointed at one of the shots she had taken of him and Bucky. Bucky was smiling in it and Steve was patting him on the shoulder. “Makes me look less…” His words trailed off.</p><p>“Captain-y?” She asked.</p><p>“Yes, that.” Steve smiled at her and looked up when Bucky shouted for him. “I gotta go check the grill, don’t go anywhere.”</p><p>Steve wandered back over to the grill and Maggie took a swig of beer trying to slake her thirst. It didn’t help. Maggie took a deep breath and swallowed hard. Focus, she told herself. Focus and don’t get hung up on the fact that Captain America is your <em>boss</em>. Or do. Remember that. He’s your boss.</p><p>“Fish, isn’t it?” Maggie looked up a little annoyed, seeing Bucky standing over her now. He sat down next to her. “I hear you’re already trying to start working.”</p><p>“Yes, I need pictures of you guys looking approachable. It helps with PR. And it’s Maggie. Or Mags.”</p><p>“Nah, fish.” He winked at her. Apparently, Clint’s nickname for her had picked up with at least Bucky. She sighed and gave Bucky a withering look. “Alright, Mags it is.”</p><p>“Thank you.” She pulled herself in a little bit, trying to make herself small. It didn’t take much considering Bucky was muscular as shit and was taking up most of the bench she was sitting on by just existing. “Do you want to see some of the pictures I’ve taken?”</p><p>              Bucky nodded and leaned in, a little too close for Maggie’s comfort but she was too intimidated by him to say anything. She flipped through the pictures, letting him see them each in turn. He liked the same one that Steve had enjoyed. “That’s a really good picture of us. You have a talent at photography, don’t you?”</p><p>              Maggie stuttered. “Y-y-yea. But it’s hard to make money at it, so Public Relations degree is where I went.”</p><p>              Bucky nodded. “It was the Army for me.” He got a kind of sad look in his eyes. “I’m glad there are more choices for people now.” Maggie didn’t know what to say to that, so she stayed silent for a moment. She lifted her camera up and took a picture of Bucky looking off at Steve. Smiling she took a moment to admire that one as she reviewed it on the digital display. It was a look of longing and happiness rolled into one. “You just take a picture of me? Let me see.”</p><p>              Maggie gave a small laugh and showed him the picture. “It’s just you looking at Steve. It makes you look really human.”</p><p>              “I am human.”</p><p>              “Yes, I mean…” Maggie began to stutter over her words. “Less Winter Soldier, and more um, more…” Maggie’s words completely failed her and she began to mentally kick herself. When will you learn Maggie?</p><p>              Before she could stick her foot in her mouth again, Sam walked up. “Is he giving you a hard time?”</p><p>              “When have I ever given a lady a hard time?” Bucky said, a playful tone to his voice.</p><p>              “All the time if Carol has anything to say about it.” Same then turned his attention to Maggie. “I’m Sam, you must be the new public relations manager.”</p><p>              Maggie nodded, and shook the hand that was handed to her. “Yes, that’s me.” She wanted to join in the quips that these two seemed to have but opted to keep her mouth shut, not feeling confident enough yet.</p><p>              “It’s about time we got someone like you. Maybe you can make Bucky look approachable.”</p><p>              Bucky snorted. “I’m plenty approachable.” He leaned back on the table behind them, spreading himself out as he did so. Maggie scooched a touch away from him, grabbing her beer and taking another drink. She realized that in less than 20 minutes she’d finished the beer.</p><p>              “I should go get a water.” She said, moving to stand and grab her camera bag. Bucky stopped her and offered to go get her water instead. Maggie got comfortable again and gave a small sigh as both he and Sam stepped away, still quipping at each other.</p><p>              The rest of the evening passed by uneventfully, but Maggie was able to get some good shots of the team. Including a few that she’d give to Peter and Tony personally. It seemed that Tony was a parental figure of some sort to Peter. Maggie turned in around 10 p.m., slipping out figuring she hadn’t been noticed. Once back in her quarters she sighed and began to take off her boots.</p><p>              Pulling the dress off she tossed it in the hamper to be washed and then looked down at her arms. Twenty thin scars lined her left arm, they were irritated from the sweater dress she had been wearing. She grabbed her lotion and began to lotion up the arm, trying to not think about the past when she had been so low in life. Maggie worked hard to hide these from people, never wearing short sleeves or swimsuits as her legs had a few scars on them as well.</p><p>              What Maggie tried to hide from people, but she knew now that Tony and probably Steve knew, was her family had been lost in Loki’s Attack on New York. She had been 15 and orphaned in an instant. Maggie had went to a dark place for three or four years, not really coming out of it until spring of 2018 when the Snap happened. Maggie had just turned 20 and was in Times Square shopping when it happened. There had been ash and screaming everywhere. Maggie had panicked and by the end of the year forced her life back on track. She learned that day that nothing was promised to you.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p>              Steve looked around and frowned when he noticed that Maggie was gone. “Hey, Buck, did you see Maggie leave?”</p><p>              Bucky looked at him. “No, I didn’t. She snuck out of here real quite like.”        </p><p>              “Yea, I thought she’d at least say good night.”</p><p>              Bucky smirked at his best friend. “Oh, I know that look. That’s the same look you used to have for…”</p><p>              “Don’t say her name.” Bucky put his hands up in innocence.</p><p>              “Sorry, punk.” Bucky nudged him lightly. “Hey, she seems skittish, so maybe don’t rush it.”</p><p>              “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Bucky.”</p><p>              Bucky laughed and grabbed another beer. “Don’t worry, I know what I’m talking about.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. First Day, Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maggie has her real first day as social media manager.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>              Maggie woke the next day excited to start her new job. Her new 100k a year job. That came with housing. She already had a ton of pictures that could start the Instagram already. Ideas had popped into her head in the middle of the night for tweets to compose for the individual members who would be having social presence. She wanted to show the quippy side of the friendship between Sam and Bucky. The friendly side of Captain America. The family side of Iron Man.</p><p>              Maggie clapped her hands and jumped out of bed. Turning on her phones music she started to play some Tom Petty, it always was her go to music to get her up and going. Pulling a long sleeve black blouse that was covered in pink wildflowers and a matching pink skirt. She danced around her room, letting herself go a little into her excitement. Humming along to the song she tied her hair back into a bun and slid on her trusty three-inch black heels.  </p><p>              Heading downstairs she was greeted by Happy who handed her a folder. “Here you go. Your office is on the second floor, room 205. We’ll be getting you a personal assistant soon, but I’m filling in for now since the kid is in school.”</p><p>              Maggie blinked. “A P.A.?”</p><p>              “Or a secretary. Someone who can help you organize. I can’t be the only one doing it for everyone in this building.”</p><p>              Maggie apologized to Happy that he got stuck doing this. “Thank you though, I shouldn’t need anyone.”</p><p>              “Oh yes you will. For example, did you know you have a meeting in 20 minutes with Tony and Steve?”</p><p>              Maggie almost swore. “I haven’t even gotten coffee yet!”</p><p>              “Welcome to working for Tony Stark. How do you take your coffee?”</p><p>              “Almond milk, three Splenda, and if it’s there some chocolate syrup, not too much.”</p><p>              “Got it, I’ll bring it to you. Conference room three on the second floor.”</p><p>              “Thank you, Happy.” Maggie darted upstairs, pulling up her phone to find that the meeting had literally been programmed into the Google calendar for everyone less than five minutes ago. She sighed and walked into the conference room. Shocked to see Steve already there, messing with his phone. “Oh! Hello, Steve.”</p><p>              Steve looked up at her, looking tired. “Hey, Maggie.” He smiled at her and Maggie felt her heart flutter. What she wouldn’t give for that smile to be more than just a friendly look. “I see you rushed here same as me. Tony likes his last-minute meetings.”</p><p>              “Happy mentioned. Hopefully he gets here with coffee soon enough.” Steve chuckled at that. “I didn’t even get a chance to get breakfast and coffee before I found out about the meeting.”</p><p>              “Same.” Steve said, turning back to his phone.</p><p>              Silence fell between them that felt awkward to Maggie, probably because of her growing attraction of the past few days to Captain America. She had been attracted to him before like a celebrity crush because, honestly, who wouldn’t? But now that she was in close proximity to him, it felt like her celebrity crush was ramping up to be a full-blown infatuation. Maggie was doing her best to stamp it out, but it was proving futile.</p><p>              Tony walked in with Happy trailing behind him. Happy set down three cups of coffee and looked to Maggie. “You’re lucky, there was chocolate syrup.”</p><p>              Maggie perked up, surprised. “Thank you so much, Happy.”</p><p>              Steve took his coffee. “Chocolate syrup? In coffee?”</p><p>              Flushing, she turned to him and nodded. “Yea, I like it a little sweet. The chocolate mixed with almond milk makes it taste like a candy bar.”</p><p>              “I just take mine black, the way it was intended.” Steve gave a playful wink and everything in Maggie’s mind screeched to a halt.</p><p>              Tony brought her back a full three seconds later. “Alright, so I’ve called you here cause I wanna see those pictures.”</p><p>              Maggie looked at him and went to speak but Steve cut in. “Couldn’t this have been an e-mail?”</p><p>              “Do you even know how to open e-mails?”</p><p>              Steve glared at Tony. “You know I do, Tony. I’ve learned a lot.”</p><p>              “Alright, alright.” Tony reached for the camera and connected the Bluetooth in it to F.R.I.D.A.Y. The pictures were then broadcasted up on the glass as if they were floating in mid-air. Maggie was in awe of the technology and seeing her photos blown up like this. “Like this. Like this. Don’t like that.”</p><p>              Tony was matter-of-factly going through her pictures. He was like her photography professor had been, a very harsh critic. Maggie had learned to not take this personally and sat quietly, jotting down notes on what pleased Tony and what didn’t. Steve interjected. “Wait, I like that one Tony.”</p><p>              “The one of you looking all doe-eyed at Bucky?”</p><p>              Steve gave him an exasperated look. “If that’s what you want to call it. Yes. It makes us look more like friends and less like I’m in charge of everything.”</p><p>              “It makes the two of you look like lovers.”</p><p>              Steve didn’t say anything, letting that statement hang there. Maggie looked at the photo and she felt her heart hit her feet. That was exactly what it looked like. Oh, she was saved and wouldn’t have to worry about a crush on him because he was <em>gay</em>. Maggie felt disappointment and elation all at once. “Is…is that what it is?” She asked cautiously.</p><p>              Steve looked at her, a look on his face. “Buck and I are a special…situation.”</p><p>              “I’m only asking because I need to know if I should avoid stuff like this or play it up.” Maggie chewed at her bottom lip.</p><p>              “Play it up?”</p><p>              Maggie nodded. “Yea, this stuff is accepted now.”</p><p>              Steve frowned. “I know that, but what Buck and I have is not something I really want shared outside of the Avengers.”</p><p>              “Done.” Maggie wasn’t about to ask questions or push. “You don’t have to explain anything to me, Steve.”</p><p>              Tony scoffed. “I’m sure there are fans out there who would love to know that Cap and Buck are well…”</p><p>              “<em>Tony</em>.” Maggie found herself using the same tone Pepper used and Tony looked shocked for a minute.</p><p>              “I like you kid. Get your position requirement lists to Happy. We’ll get ‘em posted and scout out some college students for you.”</p><p>              Tony then walked out of the room after handing the camera back to her. Steve followed suit, not saying anything but Maggie could see a slight blush on his cheeks. Maggie sighed. Well her first meeting had been a fuck up.</p><p>~*~</p><p>              Maggie filled out the final online form for the positions she needed filled and then began setting up an Avengers Instagram. She sighed as she went through the verification process for the program. Muttering, “Don’t make me have Tony call like I had to do for Twitter.” She always talked to machines when she was frustrated by whatever bureaucracy she was dealing with.</p><p>              There was a knock on her door and without looking up from the computer she told whoever it was to come in. Glancing up, she saw Bucky open the door and lean against the door frame. He was wearing a black t-shirt and sweatpants that left very, very little to Maggie’s imagination. She quickly darted her eyes up to his blue eyes and he was smirking at her. “I heard that the meeting this morning was a bit of a uh…”</p><p>              “Fuck up?” She offered and then flushed at her own boldness.</p><p>              Bucky chuckled. “Yea, that’s kinda the vibe I got from Steve. Look,” Bucky sat down without being invited. “Steve and I, as everyone knows, go way back. It’s about more than just sex.”</p><p>              Maggie had been taking a sip of her coffee and she nearly spit it out all over the computer. “Bucky, you don’t have to explain anything to me.”</p><p>              “I do though. You’re the social media manager right?” She nodded. “Neither of us want this to be a focus of anything. I just wanna make sure you’re on the same page, Mags.”</p><p>              Maggie nodded again. “Of course. I would never share something like that without explicit permission.” Bucky smiled at her and she flushed. “I hope that I didn’t offend Steve by asking…”</p><p>              Bucky shook his head. “Nah, just shook him up a bit.”</p><p>              Maggie made a soft noise. “Good, I didn’t mean to upset him.”</p><p>              “He’s just, sensitive about it still. When we first got together it was 1944 in the middle of a war. Then he lost me, I lost him, he found me, he lost me. It’s been a mess. We like to keep it private.”</p><p>              “Understood. Won’t touch the socials. I’ll make sure to comb everything personally.”</p><p>              Bucky smiled. “Thanks, Mags. I thought you’d understand.” He reached across the desk and touched her hand, squeezing it gently. Maggie immediately felt her hand shaking in his large hand, it was warm and made her perpetually cold hand feel comfortable. As soon as she registered the feel of his hand, the warmth, and the smell of him, he was gone, shutting her office door and snapping her out of her reverie.</p><p>              “Gay,” She muttered to herself. “They’re gay, Maggie. You don’t stand a bloody chance. Focus up and do your god damned job.” She pressed her thighs together to get rid of the feeling that was bubbling there.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p>              Maggie finished her work day and headed to her apartment to finally eat something besides the protein bars that Happy threw at her. He had already figured out on day one that Maggie would invest herself in whatever she was working on and wouldn’t be pulled from it until it was done. Maggie was used to eating once or twice a day. Usually because she didn’t have the money to afford food. Now she had a fully stocked kitchen at her hands and didn’t know what to do with that. She threw together a quick meal and ate quickly, wanting to get some more ideas down on paper for the socials.</p><p>              Pulling out her company phone she posted on the Instagram a picture of Steve grilling and laughing. She didn’t feel the need to caption it, just putting a picture of Steve out there would probably gain a billion hearts. After posting, she turned to tweeting out a few things on the individual accounts and then turned to Facebook to promote a meet and greet that Tony was doing for charity. By the time she finished posting across the socials, it was 9 p.m.</p><p>              Maggie sighed and decided she should probably go to bed if she was going to have a repeat day like today. Closing her eyes once she hit the pillow, visions of Steve popped up. His smile, the way he was so polite and charming. Then the memory of Bucky touching her hand and she groaned to herself. Eyes snapping open she realized that she was now thinking about where else those hands could go. She rubbed her legs together, to try and get the idea out of her head.</p><p>              Biting her lip, she curled around a pillow, groaning. “No, no, no. Brain. Body, stop this.” But the heat didn’t go away, her body wanted them and that wasn’t going to change just because the two of them were apparently in a relationship. Maggie screamed into the pillow and kicked her feet in a little temper tantrum. It had been years since she had bothered to feel this way about anyone. Sure, she masturbated from time to time, but never about anyone she <em>knew</em>. Maggie had just assumed that relationship wasn’t going to happen for her. “And it still won’t.” She muttered to herself.</p><p>             </p><p>~*~</p><p>              Steve sat down on the couch in the penthouse he shared with Bucky. It was a three-bedroom monster with a large kitchen, dining area, and a hot tub. Tony had insisted during the renovations that they get something spectacular like this. He looked over at Bucky who was listening to music and reading an old, worn book. “Bucky you went to talk to her?”</p><p>              Bucky looked up. “Hmm? Oh, yeah. She was really sweet. Said she’ll only share the intimate pictures she snaps with us.” He gave Steve a mischievous look. “I wonder what else she’d enjoy sharing with us.”</p><p>              “Don’t.” Steve said firmly. “She’s only been here a week and you’re already chasing her. Stop.”</p><p>              Bucky chuckled. “I can’t help it, she’s adorable, Steve. And have you seen the way she dresses?” Bucky let out a low whistle. “It reminds me of the skirts I used to chase at the USO dances.”</p><p>              Steve sighed and gave Bucky a very level look. “Leave her be. She seems…”</p><p>              “Skitish? Shy?” Bucky moved over to sit next to Steve, setting his book down. “Positively gorgeous?” He whispered the last two words in Steve’s ear, placing a hand on his thigh. Steve turned and looked at Bucky, clearly annoyed. Bucky gave a soft laugh and stole a kiss from his annoyed partner.    </p><p>              “Buck…” Steve said in a low voice.</p><p>              “What, punk?” Bucky’s voice was just as low.</p><p>              Steve’s resolve fell and he kissed Bucky, he couldn’t stay angry at him long. Knowing that Bucky knew how he felt about Maggie was irritating. The fact that Bucky apparently wanted to chase her was doubly so. They had to be polite and let her be, it wasn’t fair to chase after an employee. Sure it had worked for Pepper and Tony, but what are the odds it would work for Steve and Maggie? Well, Steve, Maggie, and Bucky. He wouldn’t let Bucky go again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How we doing kids? Is this too slow of a burn?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. What if?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Photoshoots, shopping, and dinner invites.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>              The next two weeks were spent in a whirlwind of reading resumes, sending off potentials to Agent Hill, and taking photographs of everything Maggie saw that might be interesting. She had started on Thursday of this week taking professional shots of each of the members of the team in their uniforms. It allowed her to get pictures of Peter as Spiderman for the Instagram and of course Tony in his Iron Man suit was a great hit. Today, however, she was nervous because she had to do a shoot of Bucky and Steve.</p><p>              The two men had stayed pretty much out of her realm of view for the past two weeks unless it pertained to work. That was fine by Maggie, it meant she could focus on her work and not the feelings that were hidden behind a very thin veil. Staring at herself in the mirror she fluffed her blonde curls again, trying to arrange them just right. She was wearing a dusty pink sweater dress that had a pleated skirt and a tie at the waist making it hug her curves a little more than she normally allowed. Pairing it with a pair of nude pumps and just a tiny touch of makeup she hoped she looked professional enough. Her contacts were no longer safe to use so she slid a pair of pink wire rimmed glasses up her nose.</p><p>              Maggie headed downstairs with the camera bag slung over her shoulder. She was supposed to meet the two soldiers at 8 a.m. and if she knew anything after being on the Avengers compound for two weeks, it was that those two were always on time. Swinging by the communal kitchen she grabbed herself a coffee, doctoring it up the way she liked before heading to the training grounds outside. Checking her phone, she saw that she was about 10 minutes early. She nodded and found a spot to sit and wait for the two to show up.</p><p>              Hearing the door to her side open she looked to the side and her mouth went dry. A spark of excitement and warmth went through her at the sight of Bucky and Steve coming out in full uniform. Steve had his shield slung on his back and every muscle was on display in the spandex. Bucky was wearing the Avenger uniform and had his trusty automatic rifle slung over one shoulder. Both men smiled at her when they spotted her, and her heart fluttered.</p><p>              Maggie blinked and stood up, stumbling over her words. “Um, hey…I mean good morning.”</p><p>              Bucky turned his eyes to her. “Good morning, fish.”</p><p>              She huffed. “I told you not to call me that.”</p><p>              Bucky just chuckled and Steve nudged him. “Don’t tease her. If she doesn’t like being called fish, don’t do it.”</p><p>              Bucky leaned in just a touch closer than he normally would. “Alright, I’m sorry. Mags.” He paused between words as if there was a heavy intent there.</p><p>              Maggie began to fumble with the camera bag, trying to pull out the digital camera and get what should be an easy shoot over with. It was proving to be anything but easy. Maggie began taking pictures of them after a few moments, getting a few shots of them in ‘action’. Steve seemed annoyed by having to take these pictures even though Maggie had explained the importance of something like this for the profiles. The pictures were mostly just him practicing with the shield and Bucky standing there looking like…well, like a fucking god. She shook her head, trying to get that thought out of her head.</p><p>              They finished after about a half hour and Maggie smiled as she began flipping through the pictures. “Oh these will be lovely!” She was engrossed in her work and the awkwardness she had been feeling had fell away for the time being. Admiring her photographs, she barely registered that the two men came over, flanking her, and sat down to see her work.</p><p>              “Oh, those are pretty good, Maggie.” Steve said and Maggie jumped, bumping against the wall of muscle that was Bucky. Both of them chuckled at her jumping and Steve apologized. “Didn’t mean to scare you.”</p><p>              “Just snuck up on me a bit is all.” She swallowed hard, realizing that she was practically smashed between two walls of perfect muscle. “But yea, here I can show you the rest.” Her hands shook as she flipped through the photos because she could <em>smell</em> them. She could smell the leather and colognes they wore that seemed to compliment each other. Steve leaned a bit closer and she could just feel her panties getting wet. Maggie bit her lip hard, not noticing Bucky watching her face intently.</p><p>              Bucky scooted that small hair further, pressing his leg up against her. “Let me see, yea?”</p><p>              Maggie tilted the camera so he could see and pressed her legs together, trying to make herself small so she wasn’t imposing on the space of the two giants next to her. Steve had at least a foot of height on her and Bucky was only a few inches shorter than him. They both positively towered over her. Jumping again when she felt Bucky’s arm go around her so he could lean in <em>even closer</em>, she felt like she was going to die.</p><p>              “These are really good, Mags.” Then he stood up, suddenly it was cold on one side. Empty and barren and she hated it. Steve smiled and stood up as well, leaving her with nothing but a cold chill. “Well, we better go get out of these uniforms and get back to that research. Right, Steve?” </p><p>              Steve nodded. “See you later, Maggie. The pictures look great even if I don’t fully understand.”</p><p>              Smiling at him she pushed her glasses back up her nose. “I promise they will do the job well.” Her voice came out shyly as she tried to process the loss of them next to her.</p><p>              Both men disappeared into the building and Maggie groaned to herself when she thought she was alone and tucked the camera away. A voice broke the silence that had followed the soldier’s departure and Maggie let out a shout. “I think they like you.”</p><p>              The voice was heavily accented, and Maggie looked up to see Wanda looking a little sad, like she missed something. Maggie shook her head. “No, I think they are just polite and very interested in technology that they don’t understand.”</p><p>              Wanda shook her head. “No, I know those looks. Vision used to look at me that way.” The Sokovian woman then walked away, not saying anything else.</p><p>              Maggie flushed, matching her dusty pink dress, and rushed inside to go to her office to process the pictures that she had. Her secretary, Beth, was there, holding her list of appointments for the rest of the day. It looked like she had three interviews and a meeting with Tony. Maggie nodded at Beth, taking the copy of the schedule and hiding behind her desk until it was time for the first of the interviews.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p>              Saturday afternoon Maggie came back from going into the city and blowing her first big paycheck on a ton of new clothes. All modest and long sleeved like she liked. It had taken her hours to find the right clothes. One dress she liked didn’t mean the long-sleeved requirement, but she bought it anyways, something about it called to her and she had to have it. It was the most expensive of what she bought, and it set her back a couple hundred dollars. The other expensive item she bought was a pair of Jimmy Choo’s to work in. They were a nice black and had been the most comfortable of the high heels she tried on.</p><p>              Maggie pulled the car up to the front and began pulling out the several bags of clothes, makeup, and a bag of books. She was positively overwhelmed by the amount of stuff she bought now that she was trying to carry it up to her room. Huffing, she gave the car keys to one of the valets and began struggling to get the bags under control. Suddenly, half the weight was gone off one arm. “Let me help with that.”</p><p>              “And I’ll help with this.” Half from her other arm was taken. She looked up to find Steve and Bucky grinning at her. “Shall we?” Steve asked.</p><p>              “I…I had it.” She mumbled. “I would have gotten it there.”</p><p>              “Yes, but it’s easier if we help.”</p><p>              “Wait,” Bucky chimed in. “Is this something we should ask to do?”</p><p>              “Yes.” Maggie sighed. “But thank you.” Leading the way up to her room she gripped the two bags they had left for her to carry tightly. Swiping her key card on her door she let them into her pristinely clean apartment, shaking a little as they set the shop bags down.</p><p>              “There you are, miss.” Bucky teased, acting like he wanted a tip. Maggie blinked a couple of times, confused which made him chuckle heartily at her.</p><p>              Steve sighed. “There you go Maggie. It looks like you had a productive day.”</p><p>              Simply nodding, she grabbed her crossbody purse and pulled it off setting it on the counter. “I did. I needed new work clothes.” She shrugged.</p><p>              “Oh, I can’t wait to see them, Mags.” Bucky said and then Steve was pushing him out of the apartment.</p><p>              “We will see you later, Maggie.” Steve said. “Pay no attention to Bucky.”</p><p>              Pay no attention…why how could she let <em>that</em> slide? Her door shut with a heavy clang and she was left alone with the knowledge that Bucky wanted her to model for him more or less. Maggie stomped her foot in frustration and turned to start putting all the clothes away. What was Bucky playing at? Why were those two always around when she least expected it?</p><p>~*~</p><p>              Steve practically dragged Bucky back to their penthouse by his ear. Shoving him into the door he growled at Bucky. “Stop flirting with her!”</p><p>              “Why?” Bucky grinned at Steve, knowing very well that Steve was interested in the curvy little blonde.</p><p>              “Buck…” Steve’s voice was pleading. “She would never understand what we have, you know that don’t you?”</p><p>              “Doesn’t mean I can’t flirt.” Bucky grinned and hopped up on the kitchen counter, cracking open a beer. “Besides, what if she <em>did</em> understand what we have?”</p><p>              Steve sighed. “Are you willing to lose what we have?”</p><p>              “Are you willing to lose what we <em>could</em> have?” They had found themselves at a standstill in this argument before. Bucky wanted to ask Maggie out on a date, but Steve was adamant that they couldn’t do that. Bucky, however, had been on the internet since the last time they had had this conversation and he was prepared with new information. “There is a new type of relationship on the rise, Steve. They call it polyamory or something like that.”</p><p>              Steve stared Bucky, blinking. “You’ve been on the internet.”</p><p>              “I have. It’s even referred to as ethical non-monogamy.”</p><p>              “What does this have to do with our conversation, Buck.”</p><p>              “Well, punk, for starters, ethical non-monogamy means we could <em>both</em> have Maggie. If she was willing.”</p><p>              Steve rubbed his forehead and found himself wishing alcohol worked on him. “What are you talking about, Bucky.”</p><p>              “I’m saying we invite Mags for dinner. And then discuss the option of her dating you while you date me, or her dating me while I date you. Or however we want it to work out.”</p><p>              Steve crossed his arms. “And if it fails we lose a potential friend.”</p><p>              “That’s the beauty of this, no jealousy or animosity if things don’t work out.”</p><p>              Bucky smiled, taking a swig of his beer as he watched Steve think it over. Steve sighed and walked over to stand between Bucky’s legs, running one hand over Bucky’s cheek. “Will it make you happy to try?”</p><p>              “What do you think, jerk?”</p><p>              Steve took the beer away from Bucky, taking a swig before setting it down on the counter. He leaned in and kissed Bucky deeply, pulling him close as he did so. Bucky kissed back, sliding his hands over Steve’s waist. “I don’t want to lose you.” He whispered against Bucky’s lips.</p><p>              Bucky nodded. “You won’t. Not again.”</p><p>              Steve nodded. “Alright. Have it your way, invite the little skittish thing to dinner.” Bucky broke into a big grin and kissed Steve again, hugging him tight. Steve chuckled a little. “You know I can’t say no to you for too long, Bucky.”</p><p>              Bucky beamed at him. “I know.”</p><p>              Steve shook his head and bit Bucky’s lip, tugging at it with his teeth. Bucky moaned and slid a hand between them, pressing against the front of his jeans. Steve groaned and slid his tongue into Bucky’s mouth, pushing back against the hand. “Buck…”</p><p>              “Hmmm?” Bucky purred, arching his neck, expecting Steve to start kissing down it.</p><p>              “Go ask the girl out.” Steve had practically doused cold water on him when he stepped away and Bucky groaned.</p><p>              “Jerk.” Steve just grinned at him and grabbed the rest of the beer and heading into the living room.</p><p>~*~</p><p>              Maggie had just finished putting away all of the clothes, organizing them neatly in the walk-in closet when there was a knock at the door. Sighing, she padded to the door and peeked through the peephole to see Bucky standing there. He looked like the cat who ate the canary. Opening the door she peeked her head out. “Yes?”</p><p>              Bucky grinned at her. “Hey, Mags. Steve and I were wondering if you’d join us for dinner tomorrow night?”</p><p>              Maggie blinked and stared at him. “Dinner?”</p><p>              “Yea. Or lunch if you’d prefer, which ever works for your schedule.”</p><p>              Maggie thought about it, studying his face and trying to ascertain his motives. “I, dinner works. Should I bring my camera?”</p><p>              “Nah, it’s not a work thing.” Bucky reached over and tucked a stray piece of her hair behind her ear. “It’s more of a private thing.”</p><p>              Maggie flushed, turning three shades of red. “I…okay.” She said lamely, suddenly feeling out of depth. “I mean, yes. I could do that. What time?”</p><p>              “Five sound good? Steve’s an old man and goes to bed on an old man’s schedule.”</p><p>              Maggie gave a little laugh and nodded. “Five sounds nice. Should I bring anything?”</p><p>              Bucky shook his head. “Nah, we’ll take care of everything.”</p><p>              Maggie watched as Bucky turned, leaving her there. She shut the door and tried to contain the squeal that threatened to bubble forth. An emotional rollercoaster was what she was on. Now she had some hope that one of these men was… Maggie shook her head. “Don’t go there, Mags. They’re gay and looking to be friends.” But what if?</p><p>              Oh, what if. Wandering back into the bedroom she began looking at her clothes, trying to decide what she would wear to the dinner tomorrow already. She would have to make herself appear impeccable if there was even a fraction of a chance that one of them liked her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Date Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Date night. Steve and Bucky have some fun.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bit of a long one, kids. Hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>              Maggie spent the better part of her afternoon on Sunday going through her dresses to find something nice but not <em>too</em> professional. Her eyes fell on the expensive dress that didn’t cover her scars. It was a pink, floral lace number that hit mid-thigh and had ¾ length sleeves. The front was low cut that it showed plenty of cleavage as well. Maggie didn’t know why but she tried it on, pairing it with her white sandals and staring at herself in the mirror. With her hair in a cascading ponytail and a light smattering of makeup the dress looked positively perfect for a date night.</p><p>              Date night. Was this a date night or a thing with friends? She was beginning to second guess her choice in outfit when her phone buzzed, letting her know it was ten minutes until date time. That didn’t leave her any time to change her mind about the dress. Cursing to herself, she grabbed a white crossbody bag that was just big enough to fit her two phones in and headed up to the penthouse floor. She knew there were two penthouses, one for Steve and Bucky and one for Tony and his family. Maggie hung her head, hoping she didn’t run into anyone on the way up to the next floor.</p><p>              Making it to the penthouse without being spotted proved easy enough, but now she had to face Bucky and Steve with the fact that she thought this was a <em>date</em>. Maggie wanted to smack herself in the face for even thinking it for a fraction of a second and ending here in this mess. Well, time to face the music she thought and knocked on the door. Bucky opened the door a few moments later, wearing a black button-down shirt, a pair of tight jeans, and a kitchen towel flung over his shoulder. He grinned when he saw Maggie and his eyes raked over her slowly. “Well, good evening, Maggie. Come on in.”</p><p>              Stepping aside, Bucky held the door open so Maggie could walk in. She gasped as she saw how beautiful their penthouse was and how warm it felt. Smiling she let herself be led into the living room where Bucky gestured for her to sit and offered her a drink. “Oh, um, what are my choices?”</p><p>              Bucky gestured at the bar that set in the dining area. “Pretty much anything you can think of. I’ve learned how to make one or two cocktails.”</p><p>              Maggie took a moment to admire the modern style of the bar and then turned back to see Bucky studying her. “Um, I guess something with vodka?”</p><p>              “You got it, Mags.” He winked at her and went to the bar to make the drink. The wink made her flush a little and tug at her dress, trying to make it longer.</p><p>              Steve came out a moment later, dressed similarly to Bucky except his shirt was a shade of blue which brought out his eyes. Maggie licked her lips when he walked over and his eyes flitted over her, assessing the way she was dressed. “You look…lovely, Maggie.”</p><p>              The fact that he picked his words carefully wasn’t completely lost on Maggie. She fidgeted a bit and mumbled a thanks. “You look really nice, too.”</p><p>              Steve grinned and looked over as Bucky walked over carrying a red drink for Maggie. Handing it to her he said, “It’s a vodka cranberry. Seemed your type of drink.”</p><p>              Maggie nodded and took the drink, sipping it lightly and realizing that it was more vodka than cranberry. This was made with super soldier metabolism in mind and she’d have to take it easy. “Thank you, Bucky.”</p><p>              “You are very welcome.” He turned around and poured two glasses of whiskey for himself and Steve. Maggie squinted at the bottle through her glasses and realized that it was a <em>very</em> expensive bottle of Macallan scotch. Steve took the glass from Bucky and sat down in an armchair while Bucky opted to sit within arms reach of Maggie. “Dinner is almost ready; I hope you enjoy curries.”</p><p>              Maggie nodded. “Of course. What kind of curry?” She really did love different types of cuisine.</p><p>              “It’s a lamb curry I learned to make when I lived in Wakanda. Steve was apprehensive of it at first but now he loves it.”</p><p>              Steve nodded. “It’s surprisingly good and Bucky is a wonderful cook.”</p><p>              Maggie smiled at the domestic aspects of them. Judging by what she had been allowed to read of Bucky’s heavily redacted file he had found a lot of therapeutic techniques like cooking in Wakanda. Taking another small sip of her drink she sat there quietly, painfully aware that Bucky was close.</p><p>              Bucky threw his metal arm over the back of the couch, leaning back to sip his whiskey and Maggie tried to keep her face neutral. The small huff of a chuckle from Steve told her she didn’t manage it at all. Glancing at Bucky she saw he had a smirk on his face. Maggie licked her lips and feeling braver than she probably should spoke up. “So um, why did you guys invite me to dinner?”</p><p>              Steve arched an eyebrow, looking between her and Bucky. Maggie tugged at the skirt again, taking another small sip of the strong drink as she waited for someone to say something. Bucky finally spoke up, looking at her. “Well, we wanted to talk to you about something. Was gonna wait ‘til after dinner, but I guess we can get it out of the way now.”</p><p>              Maggie panicked. “Oh no, did I post or say something too risqué on the socials?”</p><p>              Steve chuckled and shook his head. “No, nothing like that, Maggie. Bucky, spit it out.”</p><p>              “We want to date you.” Bucky said it bluntly and Maggie was suddenly glad she had decided against another sip of the drink because she was fairly certain she would have done a spit take and embarrassed herself. “Emphasis on the <em>we</em>.”</p><p>              Steve chimed in. “But if you’re not okay with that, we, uh, we understand.”</p><p>              Maggie was floundering for words, staring at the intricate rug that covered the perfect wood floorboards. “I…I…both of you?” She blurted out and then closed her eyes. That was the wrong thing she was sure of it.</p><p>              “Yes, both of us.” Steve nodded. “Or just one of us as long as you understand that Bucky and I are…”</p><p>              “Inseparable.” Bucky offered when Steve’s voice trailed off.</p><p>              “It’s really up to you, Maggie. You don’t have to either. We are content being friends, but we’d be lying to you if we denied that we thought you were…um, dating material.”</p><p>              Maggie turned the shade of the cranberry juice and looked up at Steve, her gray eyes taking him in slowly. She turned and looked at Bucky who was focused on his glass of whiskey. Maggie licked her lips and gave a small nod to Steve. “That, um, okay?”</p><p>              Maggie began to wonder who she was that would say that. Bucky looked over at her. “Okay?”</p><p>              Maggie nodded again. “I’d be…I’d be a fool if I said no.” She said softly, taking a bigger drink than she meant to and coughed a little. Maybe the vodka was giving her more courage quicker than she anticipated. “I mean, like, I like you both and…”</p><p>              Maggie let that hang in the air, a silence falling over the three of them. Bucky was still studying her face. “Well, alright. Then that makes this our official first date.”</p><p>              Maggie nodded, feeling incredibly out of depth now. “How…how will this work?”</p><p>              “Yea, Bucky, how will this work?” Steve sounded like he was teasing Bucky.</p><p>              Bucky narrowed his eyes at his partner and then looked back to Maggie. “However, you want it to work. Whatever makes you comfortable, Mags.”</p><p>              Maggie nodded. “So, like, if I wanted alone time with one of you I could have it?”</p><p>              “Yup, just have to ask.”</p><p>              “But if I wanted to spend time with both of you…”</p><p>              “Just ask.” Bucky supplied. “Really, whatever you’re comfortable with, Mags.” During the conversation Bucky had scooted a bit closer. “We want you to be as safe and secure as you can be with the decisions we make.”</p><p>              We. Heavy emphasis on “we”. Maggie’s brain was spinning a little as she took everything in. She jumped a little, careful to not spill her drink, as Bucky’s metal hand came down on the back and she could feel the weight of it through the dress. He stroked softly, making her tense for a few seconds before she relaxed, realizing how oddly nice it felt even if it wasn’t his real hand. Maggie swallowed and turned her eyes to Steve. “Is, is this what you both want?”</p><p>              Steve nodded. “Yes. I just have concerns about how it will impact your work.”</p><p>              “Oh! I won’t let it.” Maggie set her drink on a coaster before she downed the rest of it and got terribly drunk. Tugging at the sleeves on her dress she looked between them again. “I promise, I’ll be as professional as Pepper.”</p><p>              They both grinned at her and the kitchen timer made a noise. Bucky got up to go check on the curry, leaving a very awkward Maggie with Steve. “This is new for us too, Maggie.” Steve said softly. “I think we’re going to have to give ourselves a large learning curve.”</p><p>              Maggie nodded. “Yea.” Wringing her hands together she tugged at the sleeves of the dress. “I just haven’t dated in like six years. And never something like this.”</p><p>              Steve suddenly moved to take the spot that Bucky had been sitting in. His arm going around her. “Hey, I haven’t really dated in…78 years.” He chuckled at her and Maggie smiled. “We’ll navigate things together.”</p><p>              Maggie swallowed as she felt his warm hand against her side, his arm was snaked so that his hand was just at the curve of her waist. He pulled her just a hair closer and she was pressed snuggly against him. “Oh!”</p><p>              Steve smiled. “Am I being too bold?” He took a drink of his whiskey before setting it down next to her drink.</p><p>              Maggie shook her head, enjoying the feel of being pressed against him. She turned her right arm down so that the scars were hidden. Something told her she’d have to explain them soon, but she’d rather not. Steve didn’t seem to notice the move and his fingers caressed her waist. Maggie’s brain fogged over as it had a million times before with him and she looked up at him. The alcohol made her feel brave and she blurted out. “I had such a crush on you after the New York attack.”</p><p>              Steve chuckled and Maggie put a hand over her mouth. “Really?”</p><p>              “I shouldn’t have said that.”</p><p>              “No, you should have.” Steve tipped her chin up so that she was looking at him. “I want to know about you, Maggie.”</p><p>              “The age difference, is that going to be a problem?”</p><p>              “I’m 105, you’re what? 25? I think it’ll be fine.” Maggie giggled. Technically, because of the freezing, Steve and Bucky were roughly in their late thirties. Steve’s eyes lit up when she actually laughed and Maggie had to look away from him, feeling the intensity of his stare. “Your laugh is delightful.”</p><p>              Flushing, Maggie murmured a soft thanks and Steve squeezed her, giving her a small side hug. They both turned their attention to Bucky as he entered announcing that their dinner was ready. They moved into the dining room. The dining table sat four people, maybe six if you put a leaf in. Steve and Bucky sat at opposite ends of the table and Maggie took one of the middle seats, fidgeting some.</p><p>              The plate of food in front of her looked fantastic. It was an orange colored curry with a side of rice and flat bread that also looked homemade. Her eyes went wide. “Did you make the bread too?”</p><p>              Bucky laughed and Steve chimed in. “No, he cheated. He took a quinjet to Wakanda last night after you said yes.”</p><p>              “I could never master the bread.” Bucky admitted.</p><p>              “You flew. To Wakanda just to get bread for dinner with…with…<em>me</em>?” Maggie looked at Bucky incredulously.</p><p>              Smiling at her he nodded. “Yes, for dinner with the prettiest girl around.”</p><p>              Steve chuckled. “You seem shocked, Maggie.”</p><p>              Maggie wished she was in one of her sweater dresses so she could pull the neck up to hide more. She could feel a flush covering her cheeks again at being called the ‘prettiest girl around’. “I, well yes. Frankly it seems like a lot for just me.”</p><p>              Bucky smiled. “It wasn’t a lot; I promise you that.”</p><p>              They ate the meal in relative silence with Maggie commenting on how good it was. They finished up and returned back to the living room where Bucky asked if Maggie would like to spend some more time with them. She nodded and sat on the couch, making a soft noise when she felt the couch dip on both sides. It was almost as if it was coordinated. Bucky’s arm went around the back of the couch and Steve turned on music that was modern, yet inspired by the 1940’s.</p><p>              After a bit of silence Maggie went to speak and stopped as Steve placed a hand on her knee. The skirt of the dress was short enough that it was his hand on her bare knee. Looking down she felt her mouth go dry and warmth pooling at her center. Her head snapped to the side when Bucky asked a question that she didn’t hear. “What did you say Bucky?”</p><p>              “I asked if I could touch your hair.”</p><p>              Maggie nodded. “Odd request, but yes.”</p><p>              Feeling his hands tangle in her soft blonde curls as he played with the hair, she almost moaned involuntarily. She was still looking at him and could see the smirk on his face. Steve’s thumb was slowly moving back and forth as he hummed to the music. Maggie relaxed between the two of them just a fraction for several minutes before she tensed back up as Bucky’s hand went to the back of her neck. It wasn’t threatening or rough, just a gentle touch as his own fingers began to trace a soft pattern there.</p><p>              The heat at the center of her was getting worse and she suddenly felt the need to vacate the premises. Not because she didn’t like what was happening, but because it was too soon. “I…I should go.” She whispered softly.</p><p>              Steve looked at her and gave her knee a light squeeze before nodding. “If that’s what you’d like to do, Maggie.”</p><p>              It wasn’t what she wanted to do at all but she nodded as if it was. Bucky made a sound of disappointment and then spoke up. “I understand, Mags.” He was close to her, whispering against her ear. Closing her eyes, Maggie squared her shoulders and turned, kissing him on the mouth. It was a chaste kiss that lasted mere seconds. Maggie pulled away, smiling at Bucky and then leaned up to give Steve the same treatment.</p><p>              Standing up, she gathered her purse, pleased with herself for leaving them with shocked looks on their faces. “I will talk to you guys later.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p>              Steve and Bucky sat on the couch, the tiny space that had held Maggie still between them, and watched as she left the apartment. Steve turned to face Bucky and before he could speak, Bucky was in his lap, arms around his shoulders and knees on either side of him. He smiled and pulled the other man closer, kissing him deeply. They both had wanted Maggie badly but understood her need to extract herself from between the two of them.</p><p>              Bucky pressed against Steve and nipped at his lips. “I need release.” He growled against Steve. “She’s so fucking…”</p><p>              “Delicious?” Steve cut in and Bucky nodded.</p><p>              Steve’s hands began pulling at Bucky’s shirt, ripping the buttons off as he just pulled it open. “Damnit, Steve.” Bucky protested and then was silenced by kisses trailing down his neck. Steve bit lightly, grabbing at his backside as he did so and pulling him closer. Bucky ground his hips down against his lover and dug a hand in his hair.</p><p>              Steve groaned and began unbuttoning Bucky’s jeans. “Said you needed release, didn’t you?” Bucky nodded and Steve pushed him up, pulling his jeans down. Stepping out of them and his underwear he moaned when Steve wrapped a hand around his erection and began stroking him. “How do you want that release, huh?”</p><p>              Bucky made a low noise, Steve was keeping a slow steady pace. “H..however you want to give it to me…” Steve smiled and leaned forward, taking Bucky in his mouth. Moaning as Steve worked his mouth down his length. His hands moved behind Bucky, grabbing his ass as he took him deeper into his mouth. Bucky gasped and placed his hand on the back of Steve’s head, gripping what he could of his hair tightly. “Oh, fuck Steve.”</p><p>              Steve made a pleased noise around Bucky and pulled back to catch his breath. He immediately went back down, working Bucky up to an orgasm. Bucky began to pant, moans coming from him as he thrust into Steve’s mouth. A few more thrusts and he came down his throat. Steve swallowed and looked up at Bucky. “Oh, I’m not done with you.”</p><p>              Bucky panted. “I didn’t think you were, punk.”</p><p>              “Good.” Steve dragged him to the bedroom, peeling his clothes away as he did it.</p><p>              “Steve,” Bucky grabbed him, kissing him passionately. “I could <em>smell</em> her.”</p><p>              “I know, Buck…I know.”</p><p>              “I want to taste her…” Steve grabbed the back of Bucky’s head.</p><p>              “I know.” He repeated and kissed Bucky again. “I want to watch you do it.” The two of them fell into bed, kissing and discussing things they wanted to do to their new favorite girl. Steve prepped Bucky slowly but ended up taking him hard and fast. Bucky cried out as Steve slammed into him repeatedly, gripping the sheets. He felt himself get hard again and went to grab his cock and Steve stopped him. “No you don’t.” Steve’s voice was stern and Bucky groaned again.</p><p>              “Please, Steve.”</p><p>              “No.” Steve grabbed Bucky by the back of the hair and pulled him up so that his chest was pressed to Bucky’s back. He reached a hand down and stroked slowly as he shoved his cock deep in Bucky. “You come when I let you.”</p><p>              Steve bit Bucky’s shoulder and finished a few moments later, deep in him. He stayed buried in Bucky as he stroked him to another orgasm. Bucky cried out and collapsed forward. “Fuck, Steve…”</p><p>              Steve curled around Bucky, pulling him in his arms. “I love you, Bucky.”</p><p>              Bucky smiled happily. “I love you too, Steve.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>              Maggie rushed into her apartment, tossing her purse aside. Kicking her shoes off she headed to her room, pulling the dress off carefully and tossing it in the dry-cleaning basket.  She was shaking because she couldn’t believe she had kissed them both. “Too bold, Maggie. Too bold.” Collapsing on her bed in just her bra and panties she buried her face in a pillow. Maggie had wanted to stay and see if Steve’s hand would scoot up her leg, see if Bucky would slide his hand down the front of her dress. She hadn’t stayed because it felt too soon. Logically she knew she had made the right choice, her soaking panties told her she had fucked up.</p><p>              Maggie rolled on her back and, still hugging the pillow, slid a hand into her panties. She sighed as she felt how wet she was, her fingers exploring her folds. Just as she expected, she was soaking wet. She thought of being pressed between the two of them and moaned, sliding her fingers over her clit in a tight little circle. Maggie brought herself to completion three times before she lay their panting, soaked in sweat and her panties ten times wetter. She kicked her legs and screamed into the pillow because she still wasn’t satisfied.</p><p>              Climbing out of the bed, she took a hot shower, trying to block the image of the two soldiers out of her head. Collapsing back into her bed she rolled up in the blankets and fell asleep, inevitably dreaming about how much nicer things would be if she was pressed between their two bodies with Bucky’s fingers in her hair.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Don't Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maggie has individual meals with each of our boys. Some secrets are revealed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRIGGER WARNING: More mentions of past self harm.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>              Maggie dressed for work Monday morning, putting on a black pantsuit and her new Jimmy Choo’s that brought her up to a nice height of five six. Fluffing her hair out she sighed and put her new contacts in. Maggie hadn’t slept well at all, she kept having dreams about two super soldiers having their way with her. Heading down to the communal kitchen to get her daily coffee. She stopped in her steps when she saw Bucky in his t-shirt and sweat pants, leaned against the counter talking to Sam.</p><p>              Maggie flushed when he turned his attention to her. “Hey, Mags.” He held up a cup of coffee. “Happy told me how you like it so I went ahead and gave it a shot.”</p><p>              Maggie took the cup and sipped it. Perfect. “Oh, thank you Bucky.” She smiled at him and clutched the cup with two hands. “What are you up to today?”</p><p>              “Working on some stuff with Tony.” Maggie nodded. Top secret stuff. “Sam and I were just talking about a mission we have next week.”</p><p>              Sam rolled his eyes. “It’s not a mission, man. We are seriously just going to a children’s hospital.”</p><p>              “It’s a mission to me. I have to put on the full garb.”</p><p>              “Fair enough.”</p><p>              Maggie dug her phone out, checking her calendar. “Oh! Good, I have it listed. This will be <em>perfect</em> for the socials. Is it the whole team or just you two?”</p><p>              “Whole team minus Tony and Bruce.” Bucky offered.</p><p>              “Oh, that’s excellent. Excellent.” She began one handed typing a note in her phone for Beth. “I will see you later, Bucky. I need to go I have an interview at nine.”</p><p>              Bucky smiled and grabbed her before she could get too far from him. He kissed her cheek lightly. “I’ll come see you around noon for lunch?”</p><p>              “Oh, I…I usually don’t…I usually only eat once a day.” She mumbled.</p><p>              Bucky looked her up and down and shook his head. “That won’t do. I’ll bring lunch to your office. Noon.”</p><p>              Maggie flushed and nodded, not wanting to argue the point in front of Sam. As she left the community kitchen, she heard Sam let out a low whistle as he teased Bucky. She picked up her pace, heading to her office trying to hide her furious blushing from everyone she passed. Sitting behind her desk she tried to pour herself into her work and not thinking about lunch time with Bucky.</p><p>              Conducting a phone interview was hard work, but it was something she had to do to maintain the secrecy of the posting. Finishing up the interview she marked that one down as a negative. He talked over her every question and couldn’t follow a simple train of thought. Sighing she turned to her next task, which was updating the twitter feeds. She had only hired one person so far and they were doing orientation today. By the time she sent the tweets off for approval from the bosses it was 11 and she was anxious about the upcoming lunch.</p><p>              Maggie tore her eyes from the clock and began focusing on the charity event that Tony was doing, emailing Pepper to ask if there had been any updates. Tony didn’t do many charity events apparently, so it was a big deal that he had agreed to do this one. Maggie typed up an e-mail to Hope and Scott, asking if they would be at the hospital as well. Then she processed some of the pictures she had taken of people in uniforms the week before, editing backgrounds and tweaking features.</p><p>              Her office door opened, causing Maggie to jump a little. “Miss Alexander? I know you don’t like to be disturbed but Sargent Barnes is here, says he has a lunch date with you but it’s not in the calendar…”</p><p>              The mousy little secretary trailed off and Maggie smiled at her. “It’s okay, send him in. I’m taking a lunch today so hold my calls for the next hour.”</p><p>              Beth nodded and stepped aside as Bucky came in carrying a bag from a fast-food joint and two drinks. Maggie smiled at him. “Bucky, what did you bring?”</p><p>              “I got us burgers, fries, and shakes from the diner up the way. I swear someone put it there to tempt Steve and I.” He set the bag down and then held up the shakes. “Chocolate or vanilla, kitten?”</p><p>              A loud buzzing noise filled Maggie’s ears. He had called her <em>kitten.</em> Maggie blinked up at him and stuttered. “Ch-chocolate I guess, please.”</p><p>              Bucky handed her the chocolate shake and then passed her over a Styrofoam container that had a cheeseburger and a healthy portion of fries in it. He sat down across from her and began to dig in. Maggie swallowed hard and took a bite of the burger, surprised by how delicious it was. Bucky smiled at her. “Good, isn’t it?” She nodded, taking a second bite and smiled at him. “So how come you only eat once a day?”</p><p>              Maggie shrugged. “Before I landed this.” She gestured vaguely at everything. “I was working two jobs and a full-time college student. I didn’t make enough to eat more than once a day, so it just became habit.”</p><p>              Bucky nodded. “Well, we’re going to fix that.” He smiled. “You’re not, um, what’s the term they use for it now?”</p><p>              “Poor?” Maggie laughed at him.</p><p>              “Well, yes. You’re no longer poor.” Maggie smiled at him and ate some of the French fries. It was true, she was no longer poor and there was food all over the complex because of the high metabolism of the supers.</p><p>              “I’ll work on it, Bucky.”</p><p>              Bucky winked at her. “Thanks, kitten.” There it was again, that 1930-40’s slang. Maggie turned her attention to her burger and fries, unsure if she should address that women didn’t like being called that these days or not. Well the average woman didn’t like, Maggie found it endearing. Her mind wandered, trying to think of what Steve would call her. She was snapped out of her reverie by Bucky waving at her. “Hello? Mags?”</p><p>              Maggie gave him a sheepish smile. “Sorry. I was just thinking.”</p><p>              “I can tell that. What were you thinking about?”</p><p>              “Um, well do you <em>know</em> that you’re calling me kitten?”</p><p>              Finally, it was Bucky’s turn to flush a little. “I… yea, do you not like it?”</p><p>              Maggie thought on it for a moment, taking another bite of burger. “I don’t mind. I was just thinking about what Steve is going to call me.”</p><p>              Bucky smiled at her. “Well now I’m curious, too.”</p><p>              The two of them finished their lunch in mostly silence. Maggie absolutely devoured the whole burger and made a note to eat a light lunch, especially considering this meal had come with a chocolate shake. Bucky came around to her side of the desk when they were done and leaned down, giving her a light kiss on the lips. “I’ll see you around, kitten.” He smirked at her, taking a sip of his shake before he left her sitting there feeling flustered.</p><p>~*~</p><p>              Maggie headed up to her apartment around 5:30, finishing up some last-minute adjustments per Tony’s requests. The shoes were comfortable and great, but she still wasn’t used to the four-inch height difference and her feet were killing her. Once in her apartment, she kicked the heels off and groaned at being flat on her feet again.</p><p>              Walking into her bedroom she changed into a t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants from the pantsuit, flinging her bra off with a happy noise. Maggie had a size D chest, which on her tiny frame made her back hurt like crazy some days. Sighing, she grabbed them and rubbed them, happy to have them free of the damned bra. Turning her attention to dinner she poked around in her fridge, frowning when she realized it wasn’t very well stocked. Shrugging she closed the door and went to sit on the couch and relax.</p><p>              Relaxation didn’t last long as there was a knock on the door about twenty minutes later. Maggie huffed and got up, wincing as her calves threatened to tense up on her. How did Pepper do it in those Louboutins’ day in and day out? She peeked through the peep hole and smiled when she saw it was Steve. Opening the door she noticed he was casually dressed in jeans, a t-shirt, and his leather jacket. Maggie licked her lips and smiled up at him. “Hey Steve.”</p><p>              “Hey, Maggie.” She watched as he took her in. Realizing how dressed down she was she crossed her arms across her chest to hide the fact that she was braless. Steve smirked, causing her to blush. “I was wondering if you had dinner, yet. I found out about 10 minutes ago that Buck had lunch with you and I’m a little jealous.”</p><p>              Maggie hugged herself, remembering it was a t-shirt she was in too and her scars would be on full display. “I, um, haven’t had dinner. I got comfy before I realized I didn’t have much to eat in here.”</p><p>              Steve nodded. “I can order us something.”</p><p>              “I…I’m fine really.”</p><p>              “Maggie, doll, please?” He gave her puppy eyes. How could she turn down those blue eyes when they looked at her like that? And did he say <em>doll</em>? Is this what she gets for dating 100+ year old men?</p><p>              Sighing, she nodded. “Come on in. I’m going to put on something a little less um…”</p><p>              “Comfortable? You don’t have to change on my account.” Maggie stepped out of the way and let Steve in. He took his jacket off, hanging it on the hook by the door as she shut the door. “What sounds good for takeaway? We can get pretty much any and everything.”</p><p>              Maggie led him to her small living area and then winced as her leg cramped again. “Oh fuck.” She muttered, stumbling. Steve was quick to be by her side immediately, holding her up.</p><p>              “What’s wrong?” His voice was tinged with concern.</p><p>              “I wore new shoes today and they were a tad bit higher than I’m used to. My calves are cramping probably because I drink coffee over water.”</p><p>              Steve sighed and before Maggie could even protest, she was scooped up and carried the last foot to the couch. Setting her down with her legs across his lap he began to massage her feet. “Should probably start drinking more water, doll.”</p><p>              Maggie squirmed a little at the intimate touching on her feet. Before she could stop herself, she let out a loud groan as he got just the right spot. “Steve…ahh. You don’t have to do this.”</p><p>              “Yes, I do.” He gave her a very level look. Maggie made a note of it, it seemed like the look he gave when he was being Captain America. “We agreed to date last night, didn’t we? I take care of what’s mine.”</p><p>              Maggie swallowed and nodded. “O-okay.” Steve massaged both legs and calves, working out the kinks slowly. Maggie was trying to not make obscene moaning noises; she was just failing at it. Steve was smiling the whole time. The whole ordeal lasted about twenty minutes and Maggie had to admit that her feet felt much better. “Thank you.”</p><p>              Pulling her feet out of his lap she sat up some, still trying to hide the parts of her she didn’t want seen. Steve tossed an arm over the back of the couch, pulling out his cellphone. “Chinese?”</p><p>              Maggie agreed to it and had him order her some lo mein. Steve pulled her closer, his arm draping over her shoulder. Letting herself be tucked against him, she curled her feet underneath her body. Maggie made herself small, feeling self-conscious about being underdressed. Steve, however, was a consummate gentleman and pretended he didn’t notice.</p><p>              “Did you have a good day, doll?” The arm that was around her was rubbing up and down lightly on her arm. Maggie nodded, feeling her brain hazing over at the way he was touching her. “Good. Did you enjoy lunch with Bucky?”</p><p>              “I did.” Maggie said truthfully, feeling Steve hum with pleasure that she enjoyed her time with his partner. Dinner arrived and they ate at her tiny little bar. By the time they had finished it was almost 7:30. Maggie glanced at the clock and then back at Steve. “It’s um…getting kinda late. I have a bedtime routine.”</p><p>              Steve arched an eyebrow and grabbed her off the stool, pulling her close. “7:30 is hardly late.” He leaned in and kissed her lips gently. Maggie melted, her arms going around his neck on their own. Steve smiled against her, his hands sliding down to her waist. “I thought maybe we could just listen to some music and talk.”</p><p>              Maggie nodded, feeling her resolve waiver. Steve led her over to the couch and played some more of that modern but 1940’s-esque music. Maggie processed the music and started laughing as she realized that it was modern songs covered like big bands.</p><p>              “You’re laughing, I like that, but why?”</p><p>              “Because this is just…modern songs covered. It’s, amusing.” She looked up at him. “It’s just…the actual songs sound so different.”</p><p>              Steve smiled. “I know. Bucky found this group on um, YouTube. I love them. It has also introduced me to other styles of music.” He shrugged.</p><p>              Maggie just smiled back at him. “I’ll keep the type of music you like in mind.”</p><p>              “What kind of music do you like?”</p><p>              “I like pop-punk and emo music.” She bit her lip as Steve pulled her down against him again, tucking her under his arm. “I don’t listen to music often though.”</p><p>              “Why not?”</p><p>              “Sometimes I…think about the bad stuff that happened when um…”</p><p>              “New York.” Maggie nodded. “I know what happened to your family, Tony looked it up when we were looking into hiring you.” Maggie slid her hand across to rest on Steve’s chest, nuzzling into him. “I’m sorry we couldn’t save them.”</p><p>              “It’s alright. I coped.” Maggie’s voice was suddenly sad. She couldn’t believe she was on a date with Captain-Fucking-America hearing him apologize for not saving her family.</p><p>              Steve looked down when Maggie’s voice change and he made a noise. Grabbing her arm he twisted it so he could see the scars. “Maggie…” His voice suddenly was sad as he inspected the old scars. “Doll, tell me this has stopped.”</p><p>              Maggie tried to yank her arm back out of instinct, but it was in a super soldier’s grip. She whimpered, shame overcoming her as her secret was revealed. Logically she knew that it was going to come about but she didn’t think it would be this soon. “It was a really…bad time, Steve.” Her voice cracked. No one had ever asked about them even when they did notice them.</p><p>              Suddenly she was lifted into Steve’s lap and wrapped in a warm embrace. He kissed her temple. “You don’t do it anymore?” Maggie shook her head. “When was the last time?”</p><p>              “Five or so years ago.” Maggie didn’t know when it happened, but she had started to tear up, tears rolling down her cheeks.</p><p>              Steve hugged her tighter, one hand wiping the tears away from her cheeks. Maggie buried her face against Steve’s chest, trying to make herself smaller. “Do you want Bucky here right now, too?”</p><p>              “Oh god you’re going to tell him aren’t you?”</p><p>              Steve nodded. “No secrets.” He stroked her soft curls and Maggie nodded. Steve called Bucky. “Hey, Buck. We have a bit of an emotional issue. Can you come on down?” Steve ended the call after getting Bucky’s answer and set the phone down. “If anyone is going to understand, doll, it’s Bucky.”</p><p>              Maggie didn’t say anything, letting herself be moved to the couch when the knock came on the door. Steve let Bucky in and he immediately walked over to Maggie who was hunched over, face in her hands. Bucky looked up at Steve. “What happened?”</p><p>              “We talked about what happened in New York.” Bucky groaned and Maggie felt herself pulled into his embrace this time. “I discovered her coping mechanisms and she melted down.” The couch sank as Steve sat on the other side of her, rubbing her back.</p><p>              “How bad is it?” Maggie could hear them talking about her, over her head, and she couldn’t bring herself to chime in. Steve pulled her arm out and showed Bucky. “Oh, kitten.” Bucky kissed her head. “You never dealt with any of it, did you?”</p><p>              Maggie shook her head. “The snap happened and that’s when I stopped.” Her voice was a whisper. “I was in Time’s Square that day.”</p><p>              Bucky tightened his grip on her. “You know you’re not alone now, right?”</p><p>              Maggie whimpered. She didn’t know that. All she knew was she had a job working for the Avengers and had apparently brought out some protective instinct in the super soldiers. She felt a panic attack coming on, which really given the whirlwind her life had been the two weeks who was surprised? Maggie suddenly lost the ability to breathe, wriggling out from between the two men she began to gasp for air.</p><p>              “Whoa, whoa kitten.” Bucky began rubbing her back. “Breathe, breathe.” He began coaching her to breathe, trying to calm her down. Steve sat quietly, waiting for her to come down. It lasted about fifteen minutes, the overwhelming feeling of dread. When she was done, she was a mess of tears and snot. Steve pulled her down as Bucky knelt in front of them, stroking her hair. “Shh, shh it’s over.”</p><p>              Maggie hiccupped and looked at Bucky. “Bucky…” Her arms went around his neck. “I’m sorry, I lost it guys.”</p><p>              “Don’t apologize.” Steve said in that Captain America voice.</p><p>              Maggie didn’t respond to it, just fell silent. She sat there quietly feeling both of them stroke and pet her for several minutes before she spoke up. “I think I need to lay down.”</p><p>              Bucky nodded. “Come on, I’ll help you to your room.”</p><p>              Maggie didn’t have the strength to argue with him as he led her to her bedroom. He pulled the blankets down and put her to bed like she was a child and she found herself loving it. Bucky and Steve both took turns kissing her softly before she heard them shut the bedroom door and then actually clean up. Her eyes didn’t close until after she heard the apartment door shut. Maggie slept fitfully, remembering the hard times and wishing she had been brave enough to ask at least one of them to stay the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Crashing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maggie plans a picnic for her super soldiers.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was listening to Crashing by Illenium when I came up with this one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>              Maggie woke the next morning feeling a little groggy. In the past when she had panic attacks, she always woke feeling groggy and out of sorts. Climbing out of bed she headed to the bathroom and took herself a hot shower, tying her hair up in a bun so she didn’t have to wash it. She thought about how Bucky and Steve had been there to comfort her and they hadn’t judged her negatively like she thought they would when they found out about the scars. They had actually acted like they cared, almost protective of her.</p><p>              Shaking her head clear of the thoughts about how those two’s feelings went for her she quickly showered and began getting ready for work. Pulling on a pair of snug fitting khaki colored pants and a black blouse she weighed putting on the heels again. Shrugging, she put them on figuring that she wouldn’t get used to them if she didn’t use them. Grabbing her purse, phones, and camera she headed down to the office.</p><p>              Setting her stuff down in the office she headed down to the common area to make her cup of coffee. As she turned the corner, she saw Steve coming in from his morning run with Sam. He beelined over to her, barely saying bye to Sam as he did so. “Hey, doll. How are you doing this morning?”</p><p>              Maggie gave him a tired smile. “I’m okay. Thank you for last night.”</p><p>              Steve stroked her arm lightly. “It was no problem, honestly.” Leaning in he kissed her cheek, making Sam whistle and her blush. He shot Sam a look that said to stuff it and then let Maggie go to make her coffee.</p><p>              With Steve leaning on the counter next to her she began making her cup of coffee. “It still means a lot to me.” Her voice was soft as she spoke to him, not wanting anyone else to jump in their conversation or ask what had happened.</p><p>              Without warning, a firm arm slid around her waist and she squeaked, causing Steve to laugh from beside her. Bucky was holding her from behind and he kissed the top of her head. “Hey, kitten.”</p><p>              “Don’t scare me like that.” She playfully swatted at him, causing him to laugh.</p><p>              “Sorry, sorry.” Bucky released her and turned her around, kissing her on the mouth.</p><p>              Maggie gasped, kissing back. “Hey.” She whispered against his lips. Sam let out another whistle and Maggie turned bright red. Bucky flipped him off and Steve swatted at him for it. “I need to get to work.” Grabbing her cup of coffee, she moved to head back up to her office.</p><p>              Steve grabbed her arm lightly. “Hold up, you’re wearing those heels again. Didn’t that hurt your feet?”</p><p>              Looking up at him Maggie felt a warm rush as she realized he was concerned about her. “Yes, but I’ll never get used to them if I don’t wear them.”</p><p>              Steve leaned in a bit. “Just be careful, doll. I’ll come by and give you another foot massage if you’d like, however.” Maggie blinked and nodded before she realized what she had agreed to.</p><p>              “Yes. I mean, that’s not necessary, Steve.” He just smiled at her and released her, letting her go on up to her office. Maggie felt slightly lost by the attention but she shook the feeling off so she could focus on her work.</p><p>~*~</p><p>              The rest of the week went by smoothly for Maggie. The soldiers didn’t bother bringing up her scars again, but she got plenty of foot rubs and free food out of them unprompted. Steve was definitely the one who was good at massages, while Bucky was the one who was good at cooking. It left Maggie wondering what she would be good at in the little trio they were forming.</p><p>              Saturday rolled around and Maggie slipped out of the compound early. Wearing jeans, her tennis shoes, and a red long-sleeved shirt she headed to the grocery store that was around the way. She had an idea on how to repay the kindness from Steve and Bucky and she knew she’d have to sneak out early in order to get it done. Grabbing everything she needed for a picnic, homemade brownies, and two pints of vanilla ice cream, she made her way back.</p><p>It was still morning, maybe 9 o’clock by her guess and if she were lucky, she wouldn’t run into anyone. Making it to her apartment she sighed and then realized that she hadn’t made plans with Bucky and Steve. Hopefully, they enjoyed surprises. Maggie decided to not think of how this could exactly go wrong and put away her shopping trip. Making herself a cup of coffee and a couple pieces of toast she hummed to herself as she thought about the two men who were slowly becoming hers. It was an odd arrangement, but it seemed to be working.</p><p>After she finished her meager breakfast, she started in on making the brownies. Melting chocolate, sifting flour which managed to get everywhere, and mixing everything took her some time because she had never made this particular recipe before. She popped the brownies in the oven, setting the timer for the 45 minutes, and then went to take a shower to rinse off the flour and cocoa.</p><p>Stepping out of the shower and wrapping herself in a towel, she dried her hair. Once she was satisfied with the curls she brought out, she put on some light makeup. Dressing in a light blue dress that had buttons down the front and a sash tying it, she checked herself in the mirror and smiled. Maggie was convinced she cleaned up well when she was trying.</p><p>The timer went off and she went and pulled the brownies out of the oven, burning her finger in the process. “Fuck!” She put her finger under a faucet of cold water and pouted. Figures she would try to do something nice and end up with a burn. Sighing she looked at it and decided it wasn’t as bad as it could be. Looking up when she heard the spattering of rain on the window she swore again. “That’s what you get for not checking the weather, Maggie.”</p><p>Maggie leaned on the kitchen counter and wondered if she could convince them to do an indoor picnic. Not that they knew they were having a picnic for lunch. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot as she thought. Indoor picnic would have to do. Turning to the fridge she began putting together the stuff for the sandwiches. Once the brownies were cooled, she cut them up, packaging them in plastic wrap and putting them in an old cooler she had from her days of walking to Central Park to picnic solo. Smiling she loaded up the frankly obscene number of sandwiches she made up. Everything fit perfectly together on top of the two pints of vanilla ice cream.</p><p>“Okay, Mags. You can do this. You can surprise them.” She grabbed the cooler and slid on her white sandals before head heading up to the penthouse. Knocking on the door she held the cooler in front of her, hoping against hope that they were hope and not off working out or doing research.</p><p>The door opened to reveal Bucky in sweatpants and a t-shirt. He looked like he was about to head to the gym. “Hey kitten. What do we owe the pleasure?”</p><p>Bucky’s eyes raked over Maggie and he smiled at the cooler. Maggie bit her lip and moved from foot to foot. “Um, I was well. I was hoping you guys weren’t busy for lunch.”</p><p>Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Did you make us lunch, Mags?” Maggie nodded and Bucky reached forward and grabbed the cooler. “Come in.”</p><p>Maggie followed Bucky into the penthouse and saw Steve standing in <em>just</em> a pair of sweatpants. Maggie’s mouth went dry as she took in exactly how cut he really was. Steve turned and grinned at the look on Maggie’s face. “Hey doll.” He walked over and kissed her forehead. “What’s this I hear about lunch?”</p><p>“Maggie apparently made lunch.” Bucky held up the cooler like it was a trophy.</p><p>“I…If you guys are busy, we don’t have to…” Maggie interjected, feeling like she had interrupted something. “I just wanted to surprise you because you’ve been so good to me this week.” Suddenly she felt shy and wrong.</p><p>Steve beamed suddenly. “We were just going to work out, but this sounds like a much better proposition.”</p><p>“It was meant to be a picnic but…” She gestured at the window.</p><p>“Easy solution.” Steve leaned down a little closer and kissed the tip of her nose. “We’ll just have to have an indoor picnic.”</p><p>Maggie smiled; the worries she had falling away as Bucky made his way to their linen closet to grab a blanket to put down while Steve opened up the doors on the balcony. The balcony was big enough that the rain didn’t come in. It allowed for them to enjoy the sound of the rain and the feel of the cold weather that was coming. Bucky threw a king size fuzzy blanket on the ground and then set the cooler in the middle. Maggie kicked her shoes off by the door and padded over slowly. “Oh! I forgot drinks.”</p><p>“We’ll take care of that.” Steve said. “You just sit down on that blanket. Vodka with cranberry, right?”</p><p>Maggie nodded. “Can you make it, <em>not</em> super soldier strength?”</p><p>Steve laughed. “Of course, doll.”</p><p> They all three sat on the blanket, Maggie sitting between the two of them with her feet tucked under her skirt. Maggie opened the cooler and feeling very timid about it pulled out all the sandwiches she had made. “I made a bunch because I know how much you two can eat.”</p><p>Bucky laughed. “It’s the metabolism.” He took a swig of the beer he’d grabbed. “Trust me, drives us nuts too.” Maggie smiled and fidgeted some as they ate her lunch offering. Bucky reached in and pulled out the individually wrapped brownies and the ice cream. “Oooh, what is <em>this</em>?”</p><p>“I made brownies. From scratch.” Maggie flushed when both the men looked at her. “It’s not that big of a deal.”</p><p>“You baked for us.” Steve said as he headed to the kitchen and grabbed spoons for the ice cream. “That’s wonderful.” When he sat down, he scooted a little closer to Maggie, his arm going behind her. He was still shirtless, and she wanted to touch him so bad. A clap of thunder startled Maggie out of her reverie and she felt herself pulled against Steve. “Just a little thunder, daydreamer.”</p><p>Maggie turned bright red as she realized she had been caught staring at Steve’s bare chest. She floundered for something to say but Bucky interrupted by moaning obscenely after taking a bite of brownie. “Holy shit, Mags.”</p><p>Maggie turned towards Bucky and lit up, smiling. “Are they good? I haven’t tasted them yet.”</p><p>“They’re fucking delicious.” Bucky took another bite. “I didn’t know you could bake.”</p><p>“I used to sometimes bake at the café I worked at.” She looked over as Steve took a bite of one and moaned. “It was just something I did for fun.”</p><p>“These don’t even <em>need</em> ice cream, Mags.” Steve said with a groan. “Fuck these are good.”</p><p>Maggie’s eyes went wide. “Did Steve just swear?”</p><p>Bucky leaned into Maggie and whispered against her ear. “Sometimes he swears when something is <em>really</em> good.”</p><p>It took Maggie a few seconds to catch the innuendo and she grabbed a brownie to distract herself. Surprised by how good the brownies were she hummed to herself, making a mental note to keep track of the recipe she had used. Maggie took another bite, not noticing the bit of chocolate that smeared on the side of her mouth until Steve leaned over and wiped it with his finger, licking it clean. “Oh.” Was all Maggie could manage to say, freezing in her tracks.</p><p>Steve grinned at her. “These are delicious, doll.” He moved in even closer and suddenly warm, chocolate flavored lips were pressed against hers. Maggie gasped which was just what Steve wanted, his tongue swiping in her mouth and tangling with her tongue for the briefest of moments. He pulled back and grinned. “Absolutely delicious.”</p><p>Maggie wasn’t sure if it was the teeny bit of alcohol in the vodka cranberry or her overwhelming desire for them both, but she whined when Steve pulled back. Bucky chuckled at the scene in front of him and slid his hand over Maggie’s back, rubbing small circles at the base. “Should I leave?” He asked.</p><p>Maggie immediately grabbed his thigh, turning to look at him. “No.” Surprised at her boldness, her eyes went wide, and Bucky took the opportunity to steal a kiss. Maggie closed her eyes and leaned into him, opening her mouth when she felt his tongue press against her lips. Bucky made a pleased sound, the hand on her back pulling her close. Maggie felt another hand roam over her bared calf and she broke the kiss to look over at Steve stroking her leg, his hand slowly working it’s way up her skirt.</p><p>Maggie blinked and Steve smiled at her. “Is this okay, doll?” She nodded without saying anything and Bucky attached lips to her neck. Maggie’s eyes slid closed as he kissed a trail over her throat and Steve’s hand found its way to her thigh. “Let us know if you want us to stop, Mags.”</p><p>Maggie made a noise as teeth grazed her collarbone. “O-o-okay.” Steve leaned in and kissed her again, his hand stroking her thigh lightly. Bucky nipped at her and she moaned into Steve’s mouth. When Steve broke the kiss, Bucky grabbed her and adjusted the position so she was sitting in his lap, back to his front. Steve moved her drink out of the way and moved so he was in front of the two of them, both hands going over her thighs this time. Bucky’s hands slid over her waist and up, cupping her breasts on the outside.</p><p>“You are so beautiful, kitten.” Was whispered in her ear. Maggie tipped her head back onto Bucky’s shoulder and he made eye contact with Steve before he bit down at the base of her neck where it met her shoulder. Maggie bucked under him with a moan and one of Steve’s hands stilled her as the other went to work on her dress buttons and sash.</p><p>After fumbling with the third button, he looked at Maggie. “How attached are you to this dress?”</p><p>“Huh? I mean, not really…” Maggie was too caught up in the feeling of Bucky’s lips and teeth, his hands groping at her breasts to fully understand what Steve was asking.</p><p>“Just the answer I want to hear.” Steve yanked and the dress ripped open, revealing a pale pink bra and matching panties.</p><p>Maggie yelped. “<em>Steve</em>!”</p><p>Bucky chuckled and began pulling the remnants of the dress off of her. “Steve doesn’t like undoing buttons.” Steve shrugged and got on his knees, leaning in to kiss Maggie. It effectively pinned her between two walls of muscle, and she whimpered, her hands clutching the blanket. “You can touch us, kitten.”</p><p>Bucky nuzzled up against her more and she reached a hand out, finally touching Steve’s bared chest. She raked her nails across his chest as Bucky adjusted beneath her, his hands on her hips. Gasping when she felt his growing erection against her. Maggie felt heat pooling in her center. Steve smiled and tangled a hand in her hair, kissing her deeply. Bucky’s metal hand held her hips steady while his flesh hand slid into her bra, rough fingers grazing over the nipple.</p><p>Steve’s hand slid out of her hair and he reached behind her and unhooked the bra, pulling it off and tossing it aside. “Oh, you can unhook a bra, but buttons elude you?” Bucky teased.</p><p>Steve growled. “Watch it, Buck. This is about Mags.” Maggie was grateful her bra had been ripped apart, but she shivered as the cold air from outside hit them and her nipples hardened in response. Bucky moaned and tweaked them in turn causing her to moan. “Seems like you need warmed up, doll.”</p><p>Maggie made a soft huh noise and then cried out as Steve’s mouth was on one of her nipples. His tongue swirled around, and he sucked gently. Bucky was cupping and teasing the other breast, his mouth against her ear. “You like that, kitten? Steve has a <em>wonderful</em> mouth.”</p><p>Maggie nodded; words were lost on her. It had been years since she had been with anyone and she’d never had two people pay attention to her at once. Her breathing was picking up and she felt her panties growing wet. Bucky squeezed her breast a little harder than he had been and she whimpered. Steve pulled off her nipple, grazing it with his teeth.</p><p>“I think,” Steve began, his eyes glazed with lust. “You said something about wanting to taste her, Bucky.”</p><p>Bucky’s eyes snapped to Steve and he grinned. “Would that be alright with you, kitten? If I tasted you?” He trailed the hand that was on her breast down and between her legs, pressing against the small wet spot that was on the pale pink panties. Maggie opened her eyes, staring up at the ceiling and beginning to pant a little. She tried to wriggle her hips against the hand that was now between her legs but his metal hand held her firm. “Let me hear you say it.”</p><p>Steve chuckled as Maggie was nodded. “Yes, yes.” Bucky pushed her into Steve’s arms and moved so he could get in the right position. Steve laid her down on the blanket, shoving more things out of the way. Maggie felt her hips lift up on their own as her panties were pulled down. She looked to her right to see Steve laying next to her, leaning in to kiss her.</p><p>Bucky kissed up her left thigh and then skipped over her center to kiss over her right thigh. Maggie cried out in protest and Steve shushed her. “Patience.”</p><p>Maggie felt like she was on fire. “Bucky…” She whispered against Steve’s lips. Bucky smiled and leaned forward licking at the wetness coming out of her. He groaned and swiped his tongue up from the bottom to the top, careful to do little swirls on her clit. Her hips went to buck up and he pinned her down again. Whining his name, Steve swallowed her protests, kissing her deeply.</p><p>Bucky moaned as his tongue worked her up. He pulled back long enough to mumble. “You taste like heaven, kitten.” And then dove back in. Maggie felt her orgasm building as Bucky’s tongue lapped at her. She grabbed onto Steve with one hand and Bucky’s head with the other. When it hit, her orgasm broke like a dam, gushing over Bucky’s lips. Maggie cried out louder than she meant to and covered her face as Steve kissed over her chest.</p><p>“Beautiful.” Steve whispered. “So beautiful when you come, doll.”</p><p>Maggie was panting, trying to catch her breath. Her eyes were filled with spots and she couldn’t recall the last time she had come so hard. As her eyes came into focus, she saw Bucky pulling his clothes off. “Wait…” She whispered.</p><p>Bucky stopped. “What is it, kitten?”</p><p>“I haven’t been with anyone in so long…and you both are um..” She glanced at the erections she could see through their sweatpants.</p><p>Bucky and Steve both chuckled and Steve ran his fingers over her stomach, causing goosebumps to appear. “We won’t hurt you, Mags. Trust me?” Maggie looked at him. Who wouldn’t trust him? She nodded mutely and felt herself lifted up off of the blanket into his arms. Steve carried her into the bedroom and set her on a firm bed, her feet hanging off. Watching him closely as he pulled out a bottle of lube and held it up. “I’ll go slow.”</p><p>Bucky came in and crawled on the bed behind her, pulling her backwards. Maggie bit her lip and stared at Steve. Bucky whispered to her. “We need to hear you say you want it, Maggie.”</p><p>Maggie took a deep breath. “Steve, I…I want you.” She felt a furious blush creep up as she said her needs out loud. Steve smiled and dropped his sweatpants. He crawled on the bed, kneeling between her legs. Maggie was shaking out of nervousness as she looked at his bobbing erection. By her standards it was positively huge.</p><p>Steve took some of the lube and spread it on his fingers, sliding his hand between her legs. He explored her folds for just a moment before sliding a finger into her tight entrance. Maggie gasped and her body instinctively pushed towards the finger. “Ahh, patience, doll.”</p><p>One finger became two and he scissored them, stretching her pleasantly and coating her with lube. Maggie moaned and Bucky began playing with her hair, taking the position that Steve had had on the blanket so he could kiss her. Maggie kissed Bucky eagerly, focusing on the kissing and not the fact that the biggest dick she had ever seen was about to be in her.</p><p>Steve stroked himself, fully coating himself with lube before he rubbed the head of his cock over her folds. He guided himself in just an inch and Maggie winced, one hand gripping Bucky tightly and the other one clenching in the sheets. “Ah.”</p><p>Steve waited for what felt like an eternity letting her get used to that before he slipped further in. It took him a minute before all of him was buried in her tight walls. Maggie made a keening sound and arched. It felt so good and it burned just right. Steve grabbed her legs and pulled them around his waist. “That’s my doll.”</p><p>Maggie moaned when he said <em>my</em> doll. It sent shivers through her and Bucky smiled as he noticed. “You like the idea of <em>belonging</em> to us, Mags?”</p><p>Nodding was the only thing she could do, her whole being was focused on how good and right it felt to have Steve in her. Suddenly he pulled back and then slid forward, making her moan louder. Steve began to set a steady pace, panting. “She’s so tight, Bucky.”</p><p>Maggie whimpered and locked eyes with Steve. He smirked and gave a little harder thrust, watching as her eyes rolled back in her head. His name escaped her lips and he thrust the same way again. The hand that was dug into the sheets reached for Steve, wanting to touch him, feeling him. He leaned forward on one hand, careful to not hit Bucky as he did so. The change in angle made him brush against just the right spot inside Maggie and she shuddered.</p><p>Maggie’s hand wrapped around Steve and her nails dug into his back as he thrust in her. Bucky sucked on her nipple closest to him, one hand stroking himself as he watched Steve taking Maggie. Maggie didn’t know where to look or who to touch anymore, all she felt was that burning sensation filling her again. Crying out, she clamped around Steve, coming hard with a gush. “Steve…Steve…oh, fuck.”</p><p>Steve kissed her before he picked up pace. “You like cumming on my cock Maggie?” Maggie whimpered, her eyes moving to his face as she realized that Steve had a dirty mouth in bed. Nodding eagerly, she grabbed Bucky’s hair and tugged him up for a kiss. Steve groaned and slammed into her again. His thrusts became more erratic and his hips stuttered as he spilled deep in her with a moan.</p><p>Bucky groaned as he watched the scene before him. He was stroking himself, but he needed more. He kissed Maggie and watched as Steve slipped out of her, rolling to the other side before he was on top of her. Maggie was panting, barely able to catch her breath when Bucky bit at her lip. “Maggie, may I?”</p><p>Maggie nodded. “Yes, Bucky.” She knew she’d regret it later, taking both of them back to back. She wasn’t going to be able to walk, but she didn’t care. Right now she wanted to feel Bucky as much as she had felt Steve. “Please, Bucky.”</p><p>“Oh, kitten. If you’re gonna beg…” He looked down and saw the trickle of fluid and cum sliding out of Maggie and he groaned. “Fuck it, I can’t tease you even if I wanted to.”</p><p>Bucky slipped in, taking away the emptiness Maggie had felt from Steve exiting her. She cried out and both her arms went around him, hugging him close to her. Bucky set a steady pace same as Steve did, not wanting to hurt Maggie. He’d fuck her hard one day, but today wasn’t the day. Steve watched as Bucky claimed his own space in Maggie.</p><p>Bucky didn’t last as long as Steve, having been worked up already. When Maggie came on him, her already tight walls clenching him, he released in her just as deep as Steve had, filling her up. He slid out slowly, collapsing to her side. The three of them lay there in a haze, panting. Maggie whimpered as she came down from the high that she’d had and looked between both the men. “I…um…”</p><p>Steve smiled and kissed her, silencing her. “You don’t need to say anything, doll.”</p><p>Bucky was stroking lazy circles on her stomach. Steve slipped out of the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. He came back with a wet cloth and began cleaning Maggie up. Maggie squeaked. “I can. I mean…no one has ever…”</p><p>“Then just enjoy me taking care of you.”</p><p>Maggie relaxed and let Steve clean her up. He tossed the washcloth into the bathroom hamper and pulled Maggie into his arms, Bucky following so that she was pressed between them. The rain was still falling and the steady pitter patter sound lulled Maggie into a sleepy state. It didn’t help that both her super soldiers were warm and comfortable. She fell asleep within a matter of minutes, feeling safe and cared for.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright. I'm going to go take a cold shower now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. My Doll</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A conversation about possession</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote and rewrote this chapter six times y'all. I hope this is good. Sorry it's so short.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>              Maggie woke Sunday morning and groaned as she shifted in bed. She was wearing the shirt and shorts she had taken from Bucky and Steve, the scent of the clothes made her miss them. The burning in her core made her miss them even more. As expected, she was sore. Rubbing her face, she climbed out of bed and squeaked as she realized that the floorboards were cold. Dashing to the bathroom she swore at the cold toilet seat. “Billions of dollars on this facility and we couldn’t have <em>heated</em> toilet seats?” She muttered.</p><p>              Bucky and Steve had invited her to come over again on Sunday, they had said they wanted to spend as much of their downtime with her as they could. It had made her feel warm and fuzzy at the time and she had agreed immediately. Today, however, she was feeling in a funk. She felt like the other shoe was going to drop any minute.</p><p>              The past three weeks had been a blur between Tony turning her life upside down and then the two super soldiers shaking what was left. Her life felt like a dream now and she didn’t know when it was going to end. She found herself wanting to know when it was going to fall apart so she could prepare herself mentally for it. There was no way that she had a permanent part in Steve and Bucky’s life, right?</p><p>              Maggie pushed the thoughts aside and reluctantly got naked so she could shower. Finishing up her shower she dressed in a comfy, oversized black sweater and a pair of jeans. She put the clothes she borrowed from Steve and Bucky on top of her dresser. Those were staying with her as long as they let her keep them. Slipping into her new black Converse slides, she snagged her purse and headed up to the Penthouse.</p><p>              Steve greeted her at the door and she could smell breakfast already. “You came!”</p><p>              “Of course, I came, Steve.” Maggie smiled up at him and he swept her into the apartment, kissing her as he kicked the door shut. Giggling, she held onto him feeling dizzy from the intensity of it.</p><p>              “Bucky’s making us breakfast. Waffles.” His hands roamed over her body, one hand grabbing at her ass and squeezing. Swatting at him playfully, Maggie tried to get away but was pulled back and caged in his arms. “How are you feeling today?”</p><p>              Maggie could hear the smirk in his voice. He knew she was sore from what he and Bucky had done to her. “I am just fine.” She said trying to not flush.</p><p>              Steve smiled. “You’re not sore?”</p><p>              “Steve!” Chuckling he nipped at her neck, she could feel how excited he was to know that he had made her ache. “You really are a dirty old man.”</p><p>              Steve leaned back and arched an eyebrow at her. Bucky made a low whistling noise from the doorway of the kitchen. “Shouldn’t have said that.”</p><p>              “A dirty old man, huh?” Steve gave Maggie a look like he was about to stalk prey and her heart hit the pit of her stomach. Had she offended him? Backing up a few steps, she squealed as he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder as if she weighed nothing. “I’ll show you dirty old man.”</p><p>              Maggie pushed at him, balanced precariously in his grip. “Steve! Put me down.” Steve laid her on the couch and grabbed her, sliding a hand up her shirt. He began to tickle her, causing Maggie to squeal. She tried to wriggle away gasping for air as she laughed. Bucky laughed from the kitchen and Steve just grinned at her, tickling her relentlessly. “Stop, stop!”</p><p>              “Apologize.” Steve found a particularly ticklish spot and caused Maggie to squeal again, trying to work her way away from him.</p><p>              “I’m sorry! I’m sorry. You’re not a dirty old man.” Steve smiled, his tickling relenting. Stroking her sides lightly he lifted her back up to her feet and kissed her. “That was mean.” Maggie poked at his chest.</p><p>              Steve kissed the tip of her nose. “But effective.”</p><p>              Maggie huffed and let herself be led to the dining room where Bucky was setting out a plate of waffles and a plate of bacon. There was real maple syrup, butter, and a bowl of cut up fruit on the table. Cups of coffee were at each person’s seat, already prepared the way they liked them. Smiling Maggie walked over and hugged Bucky. “This looks amazing, Bucky.”</p><p>              “Thank you, kitten.” Bucky kissed her and pulled her chair out. “Steve doesn’t like being called old man.”</p><p>              “You’re older than me, jerk.” Steve said. “If any of us is a dirty old man, it’s you.”</p><p>              “And proud of it, punk.” Maggie giggled at their exchange and waited until everyone was seated to start digging in. Taking a sip of her coffee Maggie looked at the two of them. “You two went and got the syrup I like to use.”</p><p>              “Of course, we did, Mags.” Steve gave her a sweet look. “You’re my doll and I take care of what is mine.” The statement hung there, making the air thick with uncertainty for Maggie. That felt like a shoe dropping but it definitely wasn’t. Slowly turning her eyes from Bucky who looked shocked that Steve had said the quiet thing out loud to Steve who looked almost like he regrated what he had just said. “I…I mean, if…Oh fuck.”</p><p>              Maggie watched as Steve put his head in his hands, unsure of what to say. Glancing back at Bucky she chewed at her lip, staying silent for what felt like too long. “Is that what you? For me to be yours? Both of yours?”</p><p>              Steve nodded, head in hands. He had thoroughly embarrassed himself. Steve didn’t say anything else and Bucky spoke up. “But only if you’d like that, Maggie. It comes with…stipulations, belonging to Steve.”</p><p>              Steve looked at Bucky as if to say “don’t”. Maggie looked between them again, feeling like she was going to get whiplash with her head going back and forth. “Stipulations?”</p><p>              Bucky nodded. “Gotta take care of yourself. Do as he says when it’s reasonable. Ask for what you need or want. Never hide the emotions or feelings you’re having from him.”</p><p>              Steve looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole and die. “It’s so I can protect you.” He finally said softly.</p><p>              Maggie turned her head to him. “You want to protect <em>me</em>?”</p><p>              Steve nodded, a twitch in his jaw. “Yes. Since I first saw you get overwhelmed by Tony. I wanted to scoop in and protect you from his insanity.”</p><p>              Maggie looked down at the waffle on her plate that was getting soggy with syrup. She tugged at the sleeves of her oversized sweater and swallowed hard, licking her lips. “Where does that leave Bucky? Do I belong to him too?”</p><p>              “You both would belong to me.” Steve was staring at a point on the wall, obviously afraid to look at Maggie. “Bucky follows those rules he listed.”</p><p>              Maggie looked at Bucky, disbelieving it for a second but he just nodded in agreement with Steve. Her mouth felt dry as she took in what they were asking. “Would I be, just like a piece of property?”</p><p>              “Oh god no.” Steve said, finally looking at her. “No, Mags. You’d be your own person, you just… would rely on me to take care of you. It’s a bit old-fashioned I know…” He began to ramble, not quite sure how to put into words what he was asking of her.</p><p>              Maggie nodded. “Okay.”</p><p>              Steve stopped short. “O-okay?”</p><p>              “Um, yea. I’ve never I…” She took a deep breath. “I’m waiting for the other shoe to drop and I might as well enjoy your affections while they last.” Everything came out in one breath and she flushed a deep crimson.</p><p>              “The other shoe…Maggie do you think we’re just playing with you?” Bucky said softly.</p><p>              Maggie nodded. “Everything seems too good to be true! I got my 2<sup>nd</sup> dream job. I have Captain America and The Winter Soldier wanting to protect and take care of me.” She curled into herself, trying to make herself as small as possible.</p><p>              Both men were by her side in an instant. Steve spoke first. “We like you, Maggie. You are adorable and kind.” He stroked her ponytail and kissed her temple. “You are everything we could ask for.”</p><p>              Maggie gave a weak smile and leaned into him. “I find that hard to believe. I’m not special.” She swallowed as she admitted one of her weaknesses out loud.</p><p>              Steve made a tsking noise. “You are special, Mags.” Warm arms wrapped around her and she relaxed just a little. “You are kind. You are talented. You are exactly what Buck and I need.” Maggie nodded against him, throwing her arms around him. Steve hugged her tightly and Bucky hugged her from behind, both of them making her feel warm and fuzzy. She tried not to cry, she really did, but she burst into tears at the feeling of caring warmth from the two of them. “Oh, shhh, doll.”</p><p>              The two men held her until she calmed down and then placed her back in the chair. “Breakfast,” Steve said. “Then we can talk more if you’d like.”</p><p>              Maggie nodded and let herself be directed to the now soggy waffle and bacon. The three of them ate in relative silence, Maggie breaking it to compliment Bucky. Once breakfast was finished, Steve cleared the table and then led the other two to the living room. He sat Maggie between the two of them and watched as she snuggled into Bucky.</p><p>              Steve smiled at how comfortable she was with Bucky. “Now, you don’t have any superpowers, other than your amazing photography, so you’ll need extra protection compared to Bucky.”</p><p>              Maggie looked at Steve. “Like what?”</p><p>              “Like, making sure you take someone with you when you leave the compound from now on.” Maggie went to protest, and Steve held up a hand. “We aren’t going to hide that we are dating you, which makes you a target.”</p><p>              Maggie flushed as she realized that they wanted to go public with what they were doing. Granted, it was the worst kept secret in the compound if Sam’s whistles were anything to go by. “O-o-okay.”</p><p>              “It doesn’t have to be Buck or I. But just, someone. It can even be Happy; he knows how to fight.” Maggie nodded in understanding. “The rest is like Bucky said, don’t hide your emotions. Do what I say when I’m being reasonable. And communicate your needs and wants with me effectively.”</p><p>              Maggie bit her lip, worrying it and knowing if she didn’t stop she was going to make it bleed. “I think I can do that. What happens if I mess up?”</p><p>              Steve pulled her away from Bucky and into his lap. “Then I correct you. Comfort you if it’s necessary, punish you if it’s necessary.”</p><p>              “Punish?” Maggie looked at him skeptically.</p><p>              “Nothing quite as sinister as I think just went through your head.” He stroked her hair. “It’s usually just sexual stuff. My go to is denial.”</p><p>              Maggie gasped as she realized what he meant and buried her face against his neck in embarrassment. “I can agree to that…”</p><p>              Steve pulled her tight to him. “Good, then you are<em> my</em> doll.” He kissed her softly. “I will take care of you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Dusty Pink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maggie and Bucky go shopping for a surprise for Steve.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is honestly an excuse for more smut, but it does play up some more of Steve's harmless possessive behavior.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>              Maggie’s head was in a whirlwind the next few days. The hard part was getting used to not leaving the compound by herself. Maggie was used to her independence, but she understood what Steve meant about threats against her just from looking at the social media and seeing the tweets about girls who would kill whoever was dating Captain America. While those threats didn’t have any teeth, they still were something that could be concerning. She couldn’t imagine what would happen if a HYDRA cell caught wind of her or anyone else that wanted to harm the Avengers. Being the social media manager meant, just like Pepper before she was with Tony, she was already in danger. Dating two of the heroes of the team meant she was doubly so.</p><p>              The Saturday after she had agreed to the terms of Steve’s stipulations, found them in the common area, talking to each other and Sam. Steve grabbed her and pulled her close, kissing her on the lips, no longer caring about hiding their relationship in any form. Maggie gasped and then giggled at him, feeling herself get pulled away and get the same treatment from Bucky. “Hey!”</p><p>              Bucky laughed and kissed her again. “You saying you don’t like it, kitten?”</p><p>              Sam rolled his eyes. “You three are gross.”</p><p>              Maggie looked at Sam. “Jealous?”</p><p>              Sam scoffed. “As if.”</p><p>              Steve chuckled. “Maggie, you look like you had a question on your face when you walked up.”</p><p>              Nodding, she grabbed one of the beltloops on his jeans. “I was wondering if you or Bucky could go to town with me? I need to buy um,” A flush overtook her cheeks. “I need to go bra shopping.”</p><p>              Bucky immediately jumped in. “I volunteer.” Maggie swatted at him playfully and he grabbed her hands, kissing them.  </p><p>              Steve smiled. “I think that should be fine, you and Bucky going shopping.”</p><p>              Maggie grinned and hugged Steve before dragging Bucky away causing him to laugh. Once they were out of super soldier ear shot, she turned to him and smiled. “You can help me pick out something Steve will like.”</p><p>              Bucky faked a pout. “What about what I like?”</p><p>              “Maybe something for you, too.”</p><p>              They made it into the city and Maggie pulled up boutique that specialized in nice lingerie. Pepper had suggested it to her, so Maggie knew it was going to be pricey. She planned to only pick out one or two pieces and then head to Nordstrom’s or Victoria Secret for the rest. Bucky held the door open for her, looking around out of habit for anyone who may be of concern. Maggie barely noticed as she took in the beautiful corsets, bras, and panties around her.</p><p>              “Oh my.” She was drawn to a pretty pale pink floral set. “Buck, what do you think of this?” She gestured to the set which has see through cups and a thong. It was paired with a sheer robe that matched the fabric.</p><p>              Bucky looked over it and put an arm around her. “I think you’d look absolutely <em>adorable</em> in that.”</p><p>              Maggie caught the hitch in his breath and how he adjusted his stance just a little. “This isn’t too much for you, is it old man?” She teased playfully.</p><p>              Bucky pinched her backside, making her jump. “Watch it or I’ll tickle you like Steve did.” His voice was against her ear as he whispered the threat.</p><p>              The saleswoman came over, smiling sweetly at them and asked if they needed help. Maggie nodded. “Yes please. I need sized and I’d like to try this outfit.” She pointed to the pale pink.</p><p>              The saleswoman nodded and took Maggie into the back where she sized her and got her the appropriate size of the bra. Maggie tried it on and flushed at how revealing it absolutely was. She bit her lip and looked at the price tag, her eyes bugging out a bit. This was definitely a Pepper spot. Taking a deep breath, she nodded to herself. It was in her favorite color, it was floral, and Bucky had liked it.</p><p>              Redressing she carried it out and nodded to the saleswoman, paying the exorbitant price tag for the outfit. Bucky rubbed the small of her back and whispered. “Good choice. Steve’s going to love that.” Maggie smiled and then led Bucky to the Nordstrom’s where she modeled several bras for him until he picked out three that he liked on her. As they were getting ready to leave, Bucky stopped and grabbed Maggie’s hand. “You need that.”</p><p>              He pointed at a long sleeve, mini dress that was a cornflower blue. Maggie took it in and then jumped at the <em>six-hundred-dollar</em> price tag. “Bucky, as much as I would love to own a dress like that, I can’t afford it.”</p><p>              Bucky glanced at the tag. “I’ll buy it. To replace the dress Steve ripped up.”</p><p>              “You…can afford that?”</p><p>              “Of course I can afford it. The army gave Stevie and I backpay.” He winked at her. Maggie laughed as she realized how much a Sargent and a Captain would get in backpay from the army. It probably was a nightmare for some poor accountant to figure out the exact amount.</p><p>              “If, if you want to buy it for me…”</p><p>              “I do, so get it in your size.” He slapped her ass lightly. Maggie giggled and grabbed he dress in the size that she needed.</p><p>              “If Steve rips this dress, I’m gonna kill him.”</p><p>              Bucky laughed. “I’ll make sure he shows more restraint with your clothes.” He rubbed her back as they walked out. “Should we do lunch?”</p><p>              Maggie shook her head. “I’m not hungry.”</p><p>              Bucky leaned in, pulling her to him by the waist. “Take care of yourself, remember?”</p><p>              Opening her mouth to protest she closed it again. “Alright, alright.”</p><p>              The two of them went to a diner in Brooklyn that had been operating back in the days when Bucky was protecting Steve from getting beat up. He smiled at the owner as they walked in. Maggie took it in and squeezed Bucky’s hand a little tighter. They ordered up greasy burgers and fries and Bucky told a story about protecting Steve in the alleyway behind the place. She chuckled, finding it hard to imagine Steve needing protection.</p><p>              Once their lunch was finished, they headed back to the compound, Bucky drove this time and placed his big hand on Maggie’s thigh. “I want you to wear that new pink underwear set tonight, and one of your adorable, oversized sweaters. I’ll make a caprese salad, grilled chicken, and pasta. We’ll surprise Steve with it.” Maggie nodded. She wasn’t used to taking orders, but something about the way Bucky said it made her feel cared for. “No heels. I like you short.”</p><p>              Maggie flushed a little. “Okay Bucky.” She squeezed his hand and laced her fingers through it as they drove back.</p><p>~*~</p><p>              Following Bucky’s orders, Maggie put on the new floral pink underwear and then grabbed a white, over sized sweater that exposed one shoulder. She paired it with a pair of jeans and her flat white sandals. Tying her hair in a high pony tail she checked herself in the mirror before heading up for dinner. Bucky was the one who opened the door, letting her in. He made a pleased noise that she had listened to his instructions and kissed her. “Good girl.” He whispered against her ear as he hugged her.</p><p>              Flushing Maggie hid her hands in the sleeves, looking down. Steve came around the corner and grinned. “Is this what you were trying so poorly to hide from me, Bucky? That my doll was coming to dinner?”</p><p>              Bucky put his hands up. “You got me. I invited kitten to dinner.” He shared a conspiratorial wink with Maggie and went back into the kitchen.</p><p>              Steve walked over and picked her up, hugging her tightly. Maggie squeaked as he squeezed her hard enough to pop her back. “Hey!”</p><p>              Laughing he apologized and kissed the top of her head. “Did you and Bucky have fun shopping today?”</p><p>              “Mmhmm,” She grabbed Steve’s hand and laced her fingers with his as they walked to the dining area. She took a moment to marvel at how big his hand was compared to hers. “He told me some stories about before y’all were in the army.”</p><p>              Steve had a light pink tinge on his cheeks. “Did he now?”</p><p>              Maggie nodded and took her normal seat at the table as Steve turned to make her a drink out of habit. “He cares for you very much.” Smiling at that, Steve handed her the cocktail. “It’s nice to hear about the bond the two of you share.”</p><p>              Steve rubbed her neck softly as he stood next to her. “Hopefully, we’ll form a bond with you too, doll.”</p><p>              Maggie smiled and looked up at him, pleased to hear that he had long term plans for her. Bucky entered, beginning to set out the spread he’d made for dinner. Maggie was still incredibly full from lunch and she looked up at him. Bucky eyed her, leaving her no choice but to sigh and take the empty plate she was expected to fill up with food. This new thing of someone taking care of her was something that was going to take a while to get used to.</p><p>              The three of them ate dinner, Steve and Maggie complimenting Bucky on how well he had made the food. Bucky visibly swelled with pride and Maggie, now that she understood a bit more of the stipulations and the dynamic, she knew that praise was something that Bucky flourished under. What did she flourish with, she wondered to herself.</p><p>              After dinner, Steve led her to the couch, pulling her into his lap. “You look positively adorable when you wear these oversized sweaters.” Maggie laid her head on his shoulder, giggling as she snuggled down against him. His large hand began rubbing her back calmingly. “Mm, how are you feeling, doll?”</p><p>              Maggie understood the question and squirmed a bit in his lap. “I feel perfectly fine.”</p><p>              Bucky came out of the kitchen, sleeves of his button up shirt rolled up. “I think we should make her feel better than fine, Steve.”</p><p>              Steve looked over at Bucky and then back to Maggie who was curling ever closer to him to fight off the chill of the apartment. “I think you’re right, Buck. But how?”</p><p>              Maggie made a soft noise like she didn’t believe Steve didn’t know what he wanted to do. Bucky smiled. “Maggie, I think you should show Steve what you bought today.”</p><p>              Maggie swallowed hard and went wide-eyed staring at Bucky. “N-now?”</p><p>              “No better time than the present, kitten.”</p><p>              Biting her lip Maggie slowly pried herself out of Steve’s grasp and stood up between his legs. Steve spread his legs a little bit further. “What did you buy, doll?”</p><p>              Staying silent, she kicked her sandals off and began to unbutton her jeans. She slid them down, tossing them aside. Nothing much was revealed as the sweater hung down to mid-thigh. Maggie swallowed hard and looked between the two men, feeling slightly overwhelmed. Bucky stepped behind her. “You’re doing good, kitten.” His hands grabbed the bottom of the sweater and pulled it up incredibly slowly, watching Steve’s face. Steve leaned back as the pale pink panties were revealed and gasped as Maggie lifted her arms obediently for Bucky and the see-through bra was revealed. Bucky tossed her sweater on the ground and placed his hands on her hips. Maggie tried to hide her face, but Bucky stopped her. “No, no. Let Stevie see.”</p><p>              Maggie held her arms at her side and managed to look at Steve as he took her in. Steve adjusted himself. “Mags, doll, that is beautiful.” Steve licked his lips and beckoned for her with two fingers before patting his lap. Maggie stepped forward and sat on his thigh. “Good, girl.” Steve’s hands were roaming over her and he was close enough to kiss her but was holding back. “You look so good.”</p><p>              Maggie shuddered as Steve’s hands explored everywhere except the sensitive parts. Roaming her hips, her stomach, her back. Warm hands making her feel cared for and content. She felt her nipples hardening from the chill in the room and she squirmed a little in Steve’s lap, pressing closer to his warmth, her head going to his chest.</p><p>              Steve chuckled and looked up at Bucky. “Seems someone is a little chilly, maybe we should warm her up?”</p><p>              Bucky reached over and pulled Maggie’s pony tail down, tossing the hairband away. Maggie looked up at him and he smiled at her. “I like your hair down, kitten.”</p><p>              Maggie swallowed and nodded to him. “Okay, Bucky.”</p><p>              Bucky combed his fingers through her hair and Steve chuckled. “Careful, doll or Bucky will start treating you like one.” Maggie flushed and buried her face against Steve’s neck. Steve hugged her to him and stood up, carrying her. “Let’s go to the bedroom.” Maggie gripped him tight as he carried her. She remembered how good it had felt the last time they had their way with her and she desperately wanted to feel that again. Playfully she nipped at Steve’s neck before she was dropped on the bed. Maggie let out a soft noise as she hit the bed and Steve gave her a stern look. “Did you just bite me?”</p><p>              Gulping, Maggie nodded. “Yes…”</p><p>              Steve smirked and flipped her over onto her stomach. He playfully swatted at her ass, not hard enough to hurt but just enough to sting. Maggie gasped and was shocked when her hips automatically lifted, presenting herself to Steve. “Oh, you are being a very good girl.”</p><p>              That time the praise felt like it went straight for her core. Wriggling her hips, she looked up to see Bucky on the other side of the bed, pulling his clothes off. Steve slapped her ass again, a little harder this time and she let out a soft moan. “I think she likes it, Steve.”</p><p>              Steve chuckled. “I think you’re right.” Hand sliding from her ass to her back he unhooked her bra, helping her get it off and freeing her large breasts. Bucky’s hands were immediately there, stroking and pinching at her nipples. Maggie looked up at him and he smiled down at her. Steve’s hands were sliding down her back and hooking into the panties, pulling them off. “There we go, nice and bare.”</p><p>              Maggie whimpered. “It’s cold in here though.”</p><p>              “You’ll be warm in a few, my doll.” Fingers ran over her bared ass and he trailed a finger over her tight puckered entrance before turning his attention to her pussy. She jumped when he touched her some place she’d never been touched, a furious blush taking over her cheeks. Steve’s deft fingers explored her folds, spreading the wetness from her slit around. He moved over her clit, rubbing little circles over the sensitive bud. “See, already warming up for me.”</p><p>              Maggie moaned as Steve slid a finger in her wet, tight entrance. “Steve…” She whispered it and stuck her ass a little further in the air, his finger slipping deeper. Steve let out a low laugh and began moving his finger slowly adding a second. Maggie gasped, trying to hide her face. Suddenly, Bucky had moved, and his cock was near her face.</p><p>              Steve spoke up, “Maggie, be a dear and help my poor Buck out.” He curled two fingers in her and she gasped, nodding. Slowly she began to lick the erection that was bobbing in her face. Bucky moaned, his fingers curling in her hair. Steve began moving his fingers in her a little rougher, warming her up for what he was about to do. “Mags, doll, trust me okay?”</p><p>              Maggie made a soft noise and nodded. “I trust you, Stevie…” She hoped using that nickname was okay, it felt right.</p><p>              Steve grinned behind her and worked her up to an orgasm just as she began taking Bucky in her mouth. Both his partners were moaning, Bucky’s head thrown back as Maggie did her best to take him in her mouth. Maggie whimpered around his cock as the orgasm broke over her and Bucky thrust a fraction deeper. “Oh, Kitten.” Maggie did her best not to gag and pulled off, spit trailing from her lips to the head of his swollen cock. She licked her lips and dove back down, groaning as she took him deeper.</p><p>              “How’s her mouth, Bucky?”</p><p>              “Oh It’s…fuck, it’s good.” Bucky’s eyes rolled back, and he gripped her hair tighter, guiding her the way he liked. Steve stepped away, his fingers slipping out of Maggie. Maggie made a noise in protest and Bucky had to hold her in place. “Steve will be back.”</p><p>              Maggie heard the click of the lube container and wriggled her hips happily, expecting Steve to enter her soon. Her excitement was cut short as Steve slid a single wet finger over her anal entrance, rubbing slowly. “Remember, trust me, Maggie.”</p><p>              Maggie whimpered and pulled up off of Bucky’s cock. “Steve…” Her voice was laced with fear.</p><p>              “I got you, baby doll. Remember?” He slowly pushed a single finger into her, and she yelped, her face turning to Bucky who stroked her cheek. “See, Bucky and I want to take you at the same time…not tonight of course, but eventually. I need to get you used to this.”</p><p>              Maggie felt her face get hot and the knot at her core was forming as Steve’s finger slid two knuckles deep in her. He pulled it back and then pushed it back in. Slowly stretching her with the one finger. Maggie whimpered again and Bucky stroked her hair. “You’re being so good kitten…”</p><p>              Burying her face against Bucky’s thigh, she moaned as Steve added a second finger. “Ah, ah!”</p><p>              “Steady, steady, doll.” Steve worked the second finger in as slowly as he could. “Buck, get down there and eat her out so she has some good sensation, would you?”</p><p>              Bucky nodded and shifted, laying under Maggie and burying his face against her wet folds. Maggie cried out as his tongue slid expertly over her clit. Steve began moving the two fingers in her together, scissoring slowly and stretching her just a touch. It hurt but it didn’t feel bad. Maggie didn’t know which way to turn with the slow burn coming from her virgin entrance and the feel of warm tongue on her clit. Before she knew what happened, she came hard on Bucky’s face, clamping around Steve’s fingers and swearing.</p><p>              “That’s my doll.” Steve began praising her. “You did so good. So good baby girl.” He grabbed her and rolled her to her back, next to Bucky. “You did so good.” Steve crawled over her and kissed her, she had tears in her eyes from how hard she had come. He wiped the tears from her cheek. “So wonderful.”</p><p>              Maggie whimpered under Steve’s constant encouraging words. He moved away from her slowly and shed his clothes. She watched him through bleary eye and reached out for Bucky with one hand. Bucky was there in an instant, kissing her softly. “Steve’s right, you did so good.” Locking eyes with Bucky she gasped as she felt the head of Steve’s erection rubbing through her folds. Bucky stroked her face as Steve slid all the way in her. “You’re a good girl.” Bucky whispered against her lips.</p><p>              Moaning into Bucky’s mouth she pulled her legs up instinctively, giving Steve better access. He moaned and began to move in her. Maggie turned away from Bucky to look up at Steve and admire how he looked like an actual god above her. She reached out, rubbing her hand over his chest and raking with her nails. Steve groaned as her nails left a mark on him. “Fuck, you’re so god damned tight, Mags.”</p><p>              Bucky leaned up and suddenly kissed Steve and Maggie gasped. She hadn’t expected it to be so hot to see the two of them kiss like this. Steve buried to the hilt in her and Bucky massaging her breasts. Steve didn’t last long this time, slamming into her as he released. Maggie felt the wind knocked out of her with his last thrust and she cried out. “Steve…”</p><p>              Moving next to her he kissed her. “My good little doll.” Maggie barely registered Bucky’s fingers in her, bringing her to climax as she stared at Steve, hearing him call her sweet pet names, whispering sweet nothings to her. As soon as she came, squeezing on Bucky’s fingers he pulled them out and slid himself in.</p><p>              Maggie swore and Steve chuckled, licking, and nipping at her neck. “Fuck, Bucky, <em>warn me</em>.” She whined. Bucky smiled down at her and began to set a more punishing pace than Steve had. Steve looked up at him with a warning look in his eyes. Maggie yelped, feeling like she was being stretched apart. Digging one hand in Steve’s hair to have something to hold onto and the other hand she grabbed Bucky’s arm. “Bucky!”</p><p>              Bucky smiled down at her. “Yes, kitten?” He was panting as he fucked her, loving the feel of her tight walls spasming around her. It took a few minutes but he released in her, giving one last hard thrust for good measure before slipping out of her.</p><p>              Maggie was in a haze, panting to try and catch her breath. The two men were still stroking her stomach and chest, bringing her down slowly. Vaguely she heard their praises and she turned to see them both smiling at her. “There’s my doll.” Steve purred. “Come on, lets get you properly cleaned up.”</p><p>              Bucky took his cue and went to run a bath while Steve carried Maggie into the bathroom. After a few minutes she was sunk into hot water and she moaned, relaxing. Bucky kissed her head. “You’ll spend the night, kitten?”</p><p>              Maggie smiled at the question and nodded. “IF that’s okay with you and Stevie.”</p><p>              Steve nodded. “Perfectly fine by me, baby doll.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Kidnapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maggie ignores the rules and faces consequences.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>              A whole month slowly passed for Maggie and her super soldiers. She found herself spending Saturday nights in their bed and catching wolf whistles from Sam more often. They hadn’t went exactly public with their throuple situation, but they weren’t hiding it. When they had one of Steve’s bonding events Maggie could be found in either of their laps during games. When they went on the one mission they had during the time, Maggie had raced to hug both of them when they returned, grateful to see that they only had superficial wounds. Tony rolled his eyes occasionally and made some snarky remark to which Pepper would hit him. Wanda was slowly coming out of her depression. Things were going well, until <em>she</em> showed up.</p><p>              Maggie was shooting pictures of everyone while they decorated the common area for the holidays. The door opened and Maggie heard the clicking of heels as a woman walked in. The woman immediately made a beeline for the two of them. “Stevie! Bucky!”</p><p>              Irritation grew in Maggie when she heard someone else call him Stevie. Swallowing hard she turned around, taking in the woman who was now standing in front of Steve and Bucky. She was tall and thin which brought to the forefront of Maggie’s mind the few pounds she had gained over the past month of now having a healthy supply of food. Swallowing hard Maggie watched as this blonde started up a conversation with the two as if they were old friends. No, old lovers.</p><p>              Steve smiled at her. “Sharon! Where have you been?”</p><p>              “Oh you know, busy helping out Agent Hill on missions.” She was smiling at them sickeningly sweet and Maggie felt her stomach turn. Who <em>was</em> she?”</p><p>              Bucky was also smiling at the woman and gave her a hug. “Well it’s good to see you stop by.”</p><p>              She leaned up and whispered something to Bucky that Maggie couldn’t hear, especially because Sam rang a bell near her ear. Maggie jumped and looked at him annoyed. “Who’s that?”</p><p>              “Oh, that’s Steve and Bucky’s ex. Sharon Carter.” So, Maggie wasn’t the first that they had decided to take into their relationship. Which means she might not be the last. The insecurities that she had pushed aside the past few weeks came rushing back to her.</p><p>              “Oh.” Maggie said dumbly and turned her attentions back to taking pictures before she started obsessing over it. Swallowing hard she tried to focus on Scott putting up the ornaments on the tree as best she could. Taking pictures allowed her to zone out and push the niggling comments from her head. She shouldn’t be jealous of an ex.</p><p>              Maggie jumped when she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist, pulling her into a hug with her back to their chest. She could tell from the feel that it was Steve and she relaxed for a moment. Steve whispered in her ear. “What’s wrong, my doll?”</p><p>              Maggie shook her head. “Just focusing on work.” It was a lie, and she knew she shouldn’t lie to Steve, but she couldn’t bring herself to tell the truth right now.</p><p>              Steve made a noise in his chest that implied he didn’t believe her. He turned her around and stared her down. “Mags. What’s wrong?”</p><p>              “Not…not here.” She said weakly, caving under the pressure of his look.</p><p>              Steve nodded. “Later then. Bucky and I are going to go take care of something. We’ll be back a bit later, alright doll?”</p><p>              Maggie nodded automatically and felt a kiss on her cheek as Steve turned and left with Bucky <em>and</em> Sharon. Knots formed in Maggie’s stomach as she watched the three of them leave together. Quickly turning her attention back to her job and quelling the urge to chase after them and ask what they were taking care of. Perhaps it was just Avengers related?</p><p>              Maggie shook her head and saw Sam looking at her. “What Sam?”</p><p>              “Girl, the way those two act around you, you don’t have to worry about Sharon. I’m sure they’re just doing something for a mission.”</p><p>              Was Maggie that obvious to read? “I …I think I have enough pictures; I’m going to go start processing these.”</p><p>              Maggie disappeared into her office for the rest of the day, working on processing the pictures and ignoring the fact that she was hungry. By the time she finished processing the pictures it was after 8 p.m. She slipped out of her office quietly and headed up to her apartment, deciding to forgo confronting Steve and Bucky, who she hadn’t seen since they left. Putting on one of the many shirts of Bucky’s she had managed to steal she curled up into the bed and went to sleep, hugging her pillow.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p>              Maggie woke the next morning and groaned. Her stomach hurt, probably because of the lack of food from the day before. Going into the kitchen she made herself some toast and a large travel mug of coffee. Wiping the sleep from her eyes she slowly got dressed in a black oversized sweater, a pair of black leggings that had candy canes on them, and a pair of black slides. It was Saturday and she should probably go see Bucky and Steve, but she didn’t feel like confronting her feelings about this Sharon situation.</p><p>              Grabbing her travel mug of coffee she headed out the door and downstairs to see how the decorations were finished. Smiling she took in the Christmas tree that had been put up and completely decorated. It looked good and homey, it made her want a small tree of her own in her apartment. Thinking for a second, Maggie turned and went to the garage. Her one-track mind making her forget she wasn’t supposed to leave the compound without an agent or a super with her.</p><p>              Maggie drove to the local Target, playing Christmas music even though it was still November. Humming to herself, getting lost in the holiday was helping her to not focus on the fact that she was <em>replaceable</em>. Walking around Target she picked out a small tree that could fit on the coffee table in her apartment and then the tiny decorations that went with it.</p><p>              What Maggie <em>didn’t</em> notice was that she was being followed. She had been followed since she left the compound. So wrapped up in trying to distract herself, she didn’t notice the man in all black follow her around the store and then out to her car. Maggie was humming as she put the bags in the back of the car when he grabbed her. Screaming she tried to lash out, kick him or hit him, any of the self defense techniques Bucky had taught her. It was to no avail.</p><p>              Dragging her to his car she started to cry, trying to wriggle out of his grasp. “Let me go!”</p><p>              “I don’t think so, sweetheart. You’re going to give me the information I need on that compound.”</p><p>              Maggie realized suddenly she had broken one of the most important rules Steve had given her and this was why he had given her the rule. The man put his hand over her mouth as he began to try and get her in the back seat of his car and she bit down, hard. Swearing he backhanded her hard enough she tasted blood. Maggie whimpered and felt herself get shoved into the backseat.</p><p>              Watching as he circled the car and got in the driver seat she started kicking and trying to open the doors which had the kid locks enabled. “No! NO, let me go!”</p><p>              He ignored her pleas and took off. Maggie didn’t know what to do, nothing in her life, not even the strange Avengers H.R. training had prepared her for what to do when someone who is <em>obviously</em> a bad guy kidnaps you.</p><p>~*~</p><p>              Maggie was thrown in a basement that only had a single light bulb and a chair in the middle of it. Stumbling down the last few steps she fell, being roughly picked up by her captor and tied to the chair. Now that she could see him a bit better he was roughly six foot tall with black hair and brown eyes. He was glaring down at her as he tightened the ties on the chair. “Now, listen here little girl, I need in that compound and you’re going to tell me how to do it.”</p><p>              Maggie didn’t know how long she was in the basement; it could have been hours or days. The only think she knew was that this man was intent on getting into the compound and was beating her for the information. She blacked out after a particularly brutal punch to the face, only hearing a soft, “Oh, you’re a tough one.”</p><p>              Maggie came to and she was alone. One eye was swollen almost to the point of it being shut and her face itched from the dried blood. Her body was sore from the punches she had taken and the last time she had felt this low was after her parents had died. Crying hurt, but it was all she could do besides tire herself out as she struggled against the restraints.</p><p>              Effectively trapped, she finally sagged in the chair and closed her eyes, trying to get actual rest. Maybe this was a bad dream?</p><p>~*~</p><p>              When Maggie came to, she could hear a commotion upstairs. A <em>big</em> one from the sounds of it. Her vision blurred a little from the swollen eye she looked around the room, trying to see if there was something she could do to get out of these damned restraints. Whatever was going on upstairs, she wanted no part of it.</p><p>              The basement door opened after what felt like a long time of silence and she heard someone, was that Wanda, say something she could barely understand in her hazy state. The next thing she knew she was being patted down and untied quickly. Blinking she looked up to see Steve, in his Captain gear, slowly picking her up. He said something to her and she zoned out again, unable to focus on the words.</p><p>              “Stevie…” She mumbled before she closed her eyes again, only to be shaken back awake.</p><p>              More words were said over her as she was carried out of the basement. She vaguely noticed being put on a quinjet and she squirmed. “No, no. I get sick.” Steve shushed her, stroking her hair gently, trying to avoid the cuts and bruises that were everywhere. Maggie blacked out again, not quite asleep but not awake either.</p><p>              When she came around the second time, Banner and ugh, Sharon, were standing over her. There was a beeping noise, and she was fairly certain she wasn’t in pain anymore until she went to move, and pain spiked through her. “Ugh…”</p><p>              “Good, you’re awake.” Bruce said. “Steve and Bucky will be relieved to hear it.”</p><p>              Maggie looked around. “Where am I?”</p><p>              “Medical. You took quite a…punishment, Miss Alexander.” Sharon said. “We’re patching you up.”</p><p>              “Where are Steve and Bucky?”</p><p>              “Debriefing with Tony and Wanda.” Sharon’s voice was matter of fact.</p><p>              “Why are <em>you</em> here?” Maggie tried to keep the disdain out of her voice when she said it but it slipped through anyways.</p><p>              “I happen to be a nurse.” Sharon fiddled with the IV and Maggie suddenly felt very sleepy again. “Get some rest, Steve and Bucky will come see you when they’re free.”</p><p>              Maggie didn’t like the sound of that, but the morphine that was now coursing through her veins made her forget what was said and drift back to sleep. She tried to fight it, she wanted to know what condition she was in, but Sharon had knocked her out and she was in a blissfully painless sleep again.</p><p>~*~</p><p>              Footsteps were pacing the room. There were hushed voices that Maggie couldn’t quite make out. She hadn’t opened her eyes yet, but she could tell from the pacing that it was either Steve or Bucky. Swallowing hard she slowly opened her eyes and tried to tune in on the hushed whispers.</p><p>              “I explicitly told her to always take someone with her.”</p><p>              “I know, Steve. I don’t know why she didn’t, but we can’t be mad at her, not right now.”</p><p>              “I know, I know.” A heavy sigh. “I’m just sick with worry.”</p><p>              The pacing stopped. “At least she didn’t need the cradle.” Suddenly Bucky came into vision, a little blurry but there, and he smiled. “Also, our kitten is awake.”</p><p>              Her eyes flitted towards Bucky and he smiled at her, stroking her hair. Steve was immediately by her side. “Doll.” His voice was heavy with worry and she suddenly felt bad about forgetting the rules. Her hand was lifted to his lips and he kissed it. Once it was within view, she could see rope burns around her wrist. Lifting her other arm, she saw the same thing and frowned. “Careful, careful.”</p><p>              “Do you want to sit up, kitten?” Bucky’s voice was calm and reassuring. Maggie nodded slowly. Bucky hit the button and she was slowly lifted to sitting, wincing as her stomach gave a pang at being adjusted. “Careful, careful.”</p><p>              Maggie looked down at her hands, folding them in her lap and whispered very softly. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>              Bucky and Steve looked at each other and then back to her. “You have nothing to apologize for right now.” Steve spoke. “We aren’t angry with you.”</p><p>              “I broke rules.”</p><p>              “You broke one rule.” Steve was stroking her hair gently.</p><p>              Maggie shook her head, feeling her eyes get wet with tears. “No, I didn’t tell you how I was feeling. I didn’t take care of myself the day before.” She paused. “How long has it been?”</p><p>              “We found you on Tuesday. It’s Friday right now.”</p><p>              Maggie’s eyes went wide, the tears falling down her cheeks. “I was gone for three days?”</p><p>              Steve nodded and Bucky spoke up. “Yes, and you’ve been in and out of sleep while your body heals. You’ve had to have several stitches and we were worried you might have internal bleeding, but Bruce said you were fine.”</p><p>              Maggie swallowed thickly. “I’m sorry.” Was all she could manage to say again.</p><p>              The two men held her hands, kissing them occasionally and stroking her hair. They stayed in medical with her, taking turns sleeping in the uncomfortable chair and basically standing guard over her. One of the times she was half asleep she heard Sharon talking to them. “Would you two go sleep? She’s <em>fine</em>.”</p><p>              A growl erupted from one of them. “She could have been killed, Sharon.”</p><p>              “Bucky, that doesn’t mean she needs two guard dogs. While she’s in the middle of the safest place on the planet.” Maggie didn’t say anything, the gnawing jealousy still there. Sharon wanted them out of here so she could get them to herself, surely. “You two are no good if you’re not rested.”</p><p>              Hearing a sigh come from who she presumed was Steve. “Alright, Sharon. We’ll go get some rest. But if anything changes we want to know immediately.”   </p><p>              “Of course.” Her voice sounded victorious. Maggie listened, not opening her eyes, as Steve and Bucky left the room. Her heart sank knowing that they had left but they did need rest, Sharon was right on that front. “I know you’re awake, Miss Campbell. I’m a highly trained nurse.”</p><p>              Maggie’s eyes snapped open and she looked at the blurry form of Sharon standing by the door. “I…you were right, they need to go sleep.”</p><p>              Sharon nodded. “Of course, I’m right. I know Stevie and Bucky <em>very</em> well after all.” Maggie felt like that was a jab at her and she curled up some more. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of them since you can’t.”</p><p>              The nurse then turned and left the room, leaving Maggie to the worst thoughts she could imagine. She was definitely replaceable.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well? What do we think of Sharon?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. It's Meant to Be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maggie is released from medical and some things are set straight</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this chapter 3 times y'all.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>              Sharon was reading her instructions and handing her a little bag that had a bottle of painkillers in it. Maggie was barely listening. If she was right it was Monday. Steve and Bucky had come in a couple times over the past few days, checking in on her and staying with her for the stretches of period she was awake. Something felt off, and it was probably Maggie. Sharon huffed. “Are you listening?”</p><p>              Maggie looked up. “Yes. Careful with the painkillers. Take it easy for a few days.” Hoping she had parroted the right instructions. Sharon nodded at her and her sign off on some paperwork before telling her she was free to go. “Didn’t you call Steve and Bucky like I asked?”</p><p>              “They are in the gym, if you care to bother them from their duties <em>you</em> can call them.”</p><p>              Sharon then left the room and Maggie clenched her fist, wanting to punch the stupid perfect, thin, tall blonde woman. Taking a deep breath she slowly stood, changing out of the medical gown and putting on the clothes that Bucky must have brought in for her. A pair of black leggings and a long sleeve blue dress that barely covered her ass. He had also brought down her black flats. Slipping them on carefully she decided to head to the gym.</p><p>              Maggie felt a little unwanted that they were in the gym and not in the hospital waiting on her but at the same time, she couldn’t expect them to drop everything for her all the time, after all. Maggie shuffled slowly towards the gym and frowned when she found it empty except for Clint who was practicing his shooting. Clint turned to her. “Hey fish. Well, you’re not really a fish anymore, you’ve had your first ass kicking. How you doing?”</p><p>              Maggie gave him a small smile, trying to not rip the stich that was in her lip. “I’ve been better. Have you seen Steve and Bucky?”</p><p>              Clint frowned. “I thought for sure they’d be right behind you. I haven’t seen ‘em this morning.”</p><p>              Maggie frowned and crossed her arms. “Really? Sharon said they were down here.”</p><p>              “Hey, don’t listen to what Sharon says. She’s still bitter that Steve and Bucky wouldn’t date her.”</p><p>              Maggie’s ears perked up. “But, Sam said that they are exes.”</p><p>              “Sam wouldn’t know.” Clint sighed. “Look, I only know cause…” He trailed off for a moment, his eyes going distant like he was thinking of something or someone far off. “Natasha told me.”</p><p>              Maggie hadn’t heard anyone mention Natasha more than briefly talking about ‘way back when’. She looked down. “You don’t have to tell me anything, Clint.”</p><p>              Clint gave her a sad look. “Hey, I’ll tell you something I know first-hand.” Maggie glanced up at him as he stepped closer, carefully putting a hand on her shoulder. “Steve and Bucky are <em>nuts</em> about you. I promise. Go find ‘em. I’m sure they’re going to be disappointed that they weren’t there when you were released.”</p><p>              Maggie nodded, not fully believing what she was hearing. Maggie slowly headed to the common room, peeking her head in and only seeing a few of the essential staff milling about. Sighing she turned and went upstairs to the penthouse. Maybe they were there? Knocking on the door she waited for what felt like an eternity before the door opened and Bucky was standing there in jeans and an unbuttoned shirt. “Mags! Kitten, why didn’t you call?”</p><p>              Maggie was swept into the room before she could say anything and then lifted off her feet. Steve came around the corner, fully dressed in one of his blue button-down shirt and jeans. “Oh, my doll. You should have called, we would have come and got you.”</p><p>              Bucky carried her over to the living room, setting her down gently on the couch. There was a fire in the small fireplace, and it gave a cozy vibe to the penthouse. She looked around and noticed several target bags stacked in the corner. “What’s all that?”</p><p>              “Our questions first, kitten. Why didn’t you call?”</p><p>              “I told Sharon to. She said y’all were in the gym.” Maggie looked at her lap, folding her hands, not noticing the look that Bucky and Steve shared. “So I went to the gym, and I saw Clint and he told me that he hadn’t seen you today.” Feeling tears well up in her eyes she wiped at her eyes gently. Suddenly the couch dipped on both sides and she felt Steve pull her close, Bucky’s hand going to her knee.</p><p>              Bucky sighed. “What do you know about Sharon?”</p><p>              “I know that she’s Peggy’s niece, I learned that in my research. According to Sam y’all dated her and she’s your ex, but according to Clint she’s mad you <em>wouldn’t</em> date her.”</p><p>              Steve hugged Maggie gently. “Sharon isn’t our ex. I went on a single date with her a long time ago. She’s…abrasive and when she found out about Bucky she wanted it to be like what we have but Bucky can’t stand her.”</p><p>              Bucky nodded. “I really don’t like Sharon. But I have to be nice because regardless she’s part of the team.”</p><p>              Maggie looked up between them. “So you’re…you’re not going to replace me?” The tears spilled over and Maggie went to curl in on herself.</p><p>              Both men looked shocked. Steve spoke first. “God no, Mags. You’re my doll.” He tipped her head up, wiping the tears away gently. “I’m not going to replace my favorite girl.” He pressed his lips to hers softly, mindful of the stitching and bruising. “Do you know how worried Buck and I have been?”</p><p>              Maggie shook her head. “No, but I saw y’all go off with Sharon before…before everything happened and I just…”</p><p>              Bucky snorted. “You thought we’d go off with her on anything but business?”</p><p>              Maggie nodded, feeling a little silly now that she had voiced her concerns to her two partners.</p><p>              “It was business. She had information about a Hydra cell that we needed. We were taking her to Tony.” Bucky rubbed Maggie’s back. “My poor kitten.”</p><p>              Maggie let out a relieved sigh. “I, I went out on my own cause I was so caught up in fear and doubt, that I just…assumed.”</p><p>              Steve stroked her cheek again. “Mags, listen to me.” His voice had become very stern, her eyes snapped to his immediately. “Anytime you’re feeling insecure in our relationship, come to us as soon as possible.”</p><p>              Maggie nodded. “Okay, Stevie.” Leaning into him she kissed his hand, wanting him to hold her. Bucky squeezed her thigh and she grabbed his hand. “I’m sorry that I hid things.”</p><p>              “It’s alright, doll. I understand.”</p><p>              “I think I should probably go to my apartment and shower up.”</p><p>              Bucky shook his head. “Tony had our ID cards modified so we can enter your apartment when you weren’t here. I went ahead and brought up your toiletries and a few pieces of clothes so you can stay here for a few days. Let me take care of you.”</p><p>              Maggie flushed. “I… are you sure? I don’t mind going back downstairs.”</p><p>              Steve stroked her hair. “Of course we’re sure. C’mon, I’ll help you clean up while Bucky make you a real lunch that isn’t broth or crackers.”</p><p>              Maggie let herself be led into the bathroom and Steve undressed her carefully. He took in the bruising and swore under his breath. Pulling Maggie into a hot stream of water he began to wash her hair, making sure to be careful. Maggie relaxed under him, leaning into him as he took care of her. Steve conditioned her hair and then began to carefully soap her up with her body wash. Maggie flushed a little, wishing that he felt better than she did. Steve kissed her shoulder as he rinsed her body and her hair out.</p><p>              “Do you want to wear some of our clothes or some of your clothes?”</p><p>              Maggie thought for a minute. “I would like to wear your clothes if that’s okay.”</p><p>              Steve kissed her forehead as she dried off. “Of course it’s okay. I wouldn’t have asked if it wasn’t.”<br/>              Steve got her one of his t-shirts and a pair of Bucky’s sweats. Maggie pulled them on, rolling the sweats and tugging on the draw string to make sure they didn’t fall off. “Thank you.”</p><p>              “You’re welcome, doll.” He then set her down and helped her blow dry her hair. Maggie’s arms were till too sore to reach up and around after having been tied to the chair for several days. It felt good to have clean hair and a clean body, even if she did hate the bruising she saw everywhere.</p><p>              Steve led her back out into the living area once her hair was dried and found that Bucky had made a hearty quick chicken soup with some crusty bread. He poured Maggie a glass of water and got her meds while Steve set her at the table. Maggie smiled at both of them. “This looks delicious, Bucky.”</p><p>              Bucky kissed the top of her head. “Only the best for you, kitten.” Maggie took her pain medication and her antibiotic before tucking into the chicken soup. It was absolutely delicious, but Maggie could only eat so much after a week on liquids. Hanging her head she apologized softly for not being able to eat more. Bucky waved his hand. “Don’t worry about it. You ate what you could. Now let’s get you set up on the couch with some television while Steve and I go down to our meeting.”</p><p>              Maggie nodded and let them baby her further by tucking her in with a big soft throw blanket and one of their pillows, Steve’s by the smell of it. The two men left for their meeting and Maggie put on some silly romcoms.</p><p>~*~</p><p>              Bucky very nearly shoved Sharon into the wall when she walked into the meeting. Sharon looked surprised when she ended up caged between him and the wall. His face was pure rage. “How dare you not call us when Mags asked you to?”</p><p>              Sharon shrugged. “You two need someone who isn’t needy. Who can take care of themselves in a fight?” She looked at Steve and then back to Bucky. “Basically, someone who isn’t stupid enough to get kidnapped.”</p><p>              Bucky growled and Steve pulled him back. “Sharon, we told you this, us, wouldn’t work a long time ago. Just because everyone is back after what Thanos did, doesn’t mean things have changed. Bucky and I have found someone we actually enjoy being around.”</p><p>              Sharon gave Steve a pouty, hurt look. “Stevie…”</p><p>              “Don’t call me that.” Steve’s tone and demeanor changed immediately into that of Captain America. “I run this team and I’m telling you to leave Maggie alone. To stop trying to flirt with Bucky and I. Be a mature member of the team.”</p><p>              Steve pulled Bucky away, both of them going to sit down on the other side of the conference table. Sharon provided the intel that had been received recently, obviously shaken by the two of them snapping at her the way they did. They sat quietly through the meeting, Bucky glaring at Sharon the entire time.</p><p>~*~</p><p>              Maggie fell asleep during the second movie she watched, the pain meds lulling her back to sleep. Sure, she had been out for the better part of two weeks, but everyone knows hospital sleep is lousy. And considering her nurse had been Sharon, the sleep she had gotten had been extra lousy. Stirring when she felt someone stroking her hair, she looked up to see Steve smiling down at her. “Hey there, doll. Need you to wake up right now.” Maggie made a sleepy noise and cuddled into the pillow a little more, causing Steve to laugh. “C’mon. You need to eat some more.”</p><p>              Steve pulled her gently up off the couch and back to the table where a grilled cheese was put in front of her. Maggie yawned, stretching, and wincing as her back muscles stretched a bit more than she meant for them too. “When does Tony want me back at work?”</p><p>              “Don’t worry about that right now.” Steve said sternly. “The whole team knows you’ve been through a lot. The team that you put together is handling all the social media stuff and you’ve taken plenty of pictures that can go up.” Steve kissed her head.</p><p>              Maggie nodded and took a bite of her grilled cheese, looking up at Bucky coming in. “How is it? I made it with fancy cheeses.”</p><p>              Maggie chuckled. “It’s delicious. I wish I could eat the whole thing.”</p><p>              “Don’t hurt yourself.” Maggie nodded and took another small bite of the sandwich.</p><p>              “Now, do you wanna know what is in all those Target bags?” Steve asked. Maggie’s eyes lit up, nodding, and she got up, holding the grilled cheese in one hand and followed Steve into the living room. Steve picked up a few of the bags and opened them to reveal Christmas decorations. “Buck and I have never really decorated for Christmas and we noticed the day you went missing you had went to get Christmas supplies…”</p><p>              Maggie grinned as Steve trailed off, taking another bite of her sandwich. “You want to decorate your apartment?”</p><p>              Steve nodded, scratching the back of his head with one hand. “I mean, if you wanted to spend the holiday with us.”</p><p>              Maggie looked up at him, her gray eyes sparkling with excitement. “Oh yes please! You have the little fireplace which is perfect for stockings, and then a tree would look great right there.” She pointed to a spot in front of the balcony doors. “Ooh, and we could hang some prelit…” Maggie was cut off as Steve kissed her softly. Giggling when she pulled away, she apologized. “I get a little carried away, sorry.”</p><p>              Bucky smiled at her. “It’s okay, kitten. We can absolutely get a tree to put up in the corner there.” Maggie was suddenly wrapped in Bucky’s arms from behind with him kissing her neck softly. “But Bruce said you still need to take it easy for a few days, so let Stevie and I do all the heavy lifting, hmm?”</p><p>              Nodding she turned around and kissed Bucky before turning her attentions back to the grilled cheese that she still had in hand. Steve laughed this time. “You are absolutely adorable, doll.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Christmas Decor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Decorating for the holidays</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>              Maggie woke with a big stretch causing Bucky to shift next to her. She went to go closer to him to combat the chill in the air but instead was grabbed by Steve and pulled closer to him. “Mmph, it’s cold. You’re not going anywhere.”</p><p>              Maggie gave a quiet chuckle and wriggled back against him. “Do you think it actually snowed like the weatherman said?”</p><p>              Steve leaned up, looking out the bedroom window which was illuminated by morning light. There was frost on the window and snow was still falling. “Yes.” He kissed the back of Maggie’s head and snuggled back down against her.</p><p>              It was the Sunday after Maggie had gotten released from medical. Her stitches had dissolved and all that was left was some nasty bruising and the occasional twinge in her back. Since her release she had stayed with Bucky and Steve, wanting to feel safe and comforted by them as much as possible. Today they had plans to go and buy a Christmas tree and actually take the time to decorate the penthouse accordingly. Maggie was incredibly excited, especially since there was supposed to be a foot of snow to go along with her Christmas spirit.</p><p>              Bucky suddenly rolled over, scooting down enough to press his face into her chest. Maggie giggled. “Good morning, Bucky.” Bucky mumbled something, slipping his arms around her waist next to Steve’s arm. Maggie hummed happily, warming up quickly between the two high metabolism men.</p><p>              Steve chuckled as he heard Maggie’s happy noises. “You sound excited, doll.”</p><p>              She nodded, rubbing Bucky’s back. “I am. We get to decorate for the holidays today.”</p><p>              Bucky pulled his head out of Maggie’s breasts and mumbled. “Can y’all be quiet? I’m trying to sleep.” Pressing his face back into her chest, he squeezed her tighter to him.</p><p>              Both Maggie and Steve laughed, Steve moving his hand to Bucky’s head and stroking his hair. “We have an excited girlfriend, Buck. I think she wants to get our day started.”</p><p>              Maggie nodded against them. “Yes, please!”</p><p>              Bucky groaned and pulled back. “Alright, alright.” His hand shifted and went up the t-shirt Maggie was sleeping in. Tweaking her nipple he kissed her softly making her squirm.</p><p>              “Hey!” Bucky pinched the nipple again and then twisted a little, getting it hard. Maggie squirmed, accidentally pushing back against Steve and making him groan. “Uh-oh.” She whispered.</p><p>              Steve’s hand moved from the back of Bucky’s head to her throat, not squeezing or doing anything to hurt her just holding her head still. He whispered in her ear. “How are you feeling, doll? Up for a little morning fun?” He pressed his growing erection against her back and Maggie whimpered, nodding against the hand holding her. “Oh good. You let us know if we hurt you or it’s too much.”</p><p>              His hand moved from her throat to working its way into the boxer shorts she had stolen of his. Fingers sliding through her folds with ease. Maggie shuddered, it had been over two weeks since they had done anything, and the touch alone nearly made her come. Bucky worked the shirt up and took the hardened nipple in his mouth. Steve began to rub her clit gently, teasing her slowly as he placed soft kisses along her jaw line.</p><p>              Maggie grabbed onto Bucky and held him tight as she wriggled her hips against Steve’s hand. Steve kept the pressure the same, no matter how she bucked. Her nails dug into Bucky’s shoulders and he nipped her nipple with his teeth making her gasp. “Bucky…”</p><p>              Bucky began to suck a little harder at the nipple while Steve slid his fingers down to her entrance, slipping his fingers in her with ease. Maggie gasped and grabbed Bucky’s hair, pulling him up to kiss her. Bucky chuckled into the kiss and ran his hand through her hair. “My beautiful kitten.” He purred against her lips.</p><p>              Maggie whimpered, clutching him tightly as her orgasm flooded her senses. She cried out. “Steve…fuck.”</p><p>              Steve kissed her cheek. “Oh you don’t think I’m done do you?” Maggie shook her head, knowing better by now. Steve pushed the boxers off of her and then his own off. “Let me know if it hurts okay?”</p><p>              Maggie nodded and gasped as he lifted her leg, sliding in her from behind. She locked eyes with Bucky who was watching her face intently. Steve began to move in her slowly, holding her in position. Her and Bucky’s lips crashed together again as Steve began to set a steady pace in her. Steve whispered praises against her ear, moaning occasionally as her walls pulsed around him.</p><p>              “You feel so good, doll.” Maggie whimpered, Bucky swallowing the sound. Steve began to pick up the pace, panting against her. Maggie reached one hand back to touch him, groaning as the thrusts became harder and more erratic. He spilled into her, fingers digging into her thigh as he did so. “Fuck. Fuck.”</p><p>              As he pulled out, Bucky pulled her on top of him, kissing her still. Maggie whimpered as he freed himself and pushed in with only a slight pause to make sure she was fine. Holding her down against him he began to thrust up into her. “I love watching Steve fuck you.” He whispered against her. “It gets me so worked up.”</p><p>              Maggie whimpered, fingers digging into the sheets as she was used by Bucky in the most delightful way. “Bucky…” His name became like a prayer on her lips as she whimpered against his shoulder. Bucky began to piston his hips up into her harder, holding her hips down with one arm.</p><p>              Steve lay panting next to them, trying to catch his breath. Reaching over he grabbed one of Maggie’s hands and squeezed, smiling at how thoroughly she was enjoying herself. Maggie turned her head to look at Steve and her eyes closed as Bucky shifted the angle of his thrusts. She gripped Steve’s hand harder, whining as another orgasm was coming up from him slamming into her g-spot. Maggie’s vision blurred out as the particularly hard wave overtook her and she all but collapsed completely against Bucky. He thrust in her a few more times before releasing into her, panting against her neck.</p><p>              “Fuck.” Bucky moaned. “I missed that.” Maggie buried her face against him, shyly. “Don’t act shy, like you didn’t miss it, too.”</p><p>              Maggie gave a breathy laugh and then slowly wriggled off of Bucky, letting out a satisfied sigh as she fell between the two men again. Steve began peppering her with kisses, stroking her stomach softly as she came down. “Are you okay, doll? We didn’t hurt you did we?”</p><p>              Maggie nodded. “I’m fine. I’m…great.” She turned her twinkling eyes towards him and kissed him on the mouth before kissing Bucky in turn. “I’m going to need a shower before we go anywhere, but I’m doing great.”</p><p>              The three of them rested for several minutes before Maggie pried herself out from between the two sweaty men and into the cold air. Steve gave her ass a playful smack as she climbed out, heading to the bathroom. Maggie hopped into the hot water and moaned as it hit her. Scrubbing herself clean she turned her head when the shower door opened, and Bucky got in. He slid his arm around her waist and kissed her shoulder. “Need help?”</p><p>              Maggie laughed. “I can bathe myself you know.”</p><p>              “Yea, but you like when Stevie and I do it for you.” Maggie acquiesced and let Bucky clean her off, leaning against him. He then took his turn, and she grabbed the soap from him, bathing him herself. Bucky moaned as she took care of him, her eyes watching his face. Bucky leaned forward and kissed her before whispering against her lips softly. “I love you, kitten.”</p><p>              Maggie froze, her hands stuck in place as those three words hung in the air between them. Eyes widening, she whispered back slowly. “I…I love you, Bucky.” Bucky smiled and stole a kiss, the two of them relaxing at having confessed their feelings. “Does…does Stevie love me?” Maggie’s voice was full of hope.</p><p>              Bucky smiled. “Go ask him yourself.”</p><p>              Maggie climbed out of the shower eagerly, drying off quickly, and then wrapping herself in a towel. Dashing into the bedroom, she quickly lost her resolve when she looked at Steve laid on the bed like some kind of god damned Adonis. Steve looked up. “What’s got you in a hurry?”</p><p>              Maggie stuttered. “I…i…um, it’s nothing.” Her voice came out lamely and Steve frowned at her. “It…it’s cold so I need to get dressed quickly.”</p><p>              Bucky leaned against the bathroom frame; towel wrapped around his waist. “I told her how I feel.”</p><p>              Steve looked from Bucky to Maggie. “Ah. And how does my doll feel about that?”</p><p>              Maggie began fumbling with her underwear, not sure how to address the question. “I…told Bucky how I feel about him. And uh…”</p><p>              “And how do you feel about Bucky?” Steve had a shit eating grin on his face.</p><p>              “I…I…” Maggie swallowed hard and hooked her bra in exasperation. “Do you love me Stevie?”</p><p>              Steve was off the bed in a moment, arms sliding around her as he carefully picked her up so that their faces were level. “Margaret Alexander, how can you ask me such a question? Of course I love you.”</p><p>              Steve kissed her deeply and Maggie groaned, relieved. “I love you, Steve.” She whispered against him. Steve set her down carefully and stroked her hair.</p><p>              Something had changed between the three of them by just saying those words and Maggie could feel it. Almost immediately she felt safer and more secure near them.</p><p>~*~</p><p>              Bucky and Steve refused to let Maggie carry anything up to the penthouse after the shopping trip other than a few light bags. Huffing at them she carried the bags of decorations while they carried the new, pre-lit tree up to the penthouse. Maggie was humming, practically vibrating with the energy she felt after their morning revelations to each other. She swiped her ID card on the penthouse, glad that it now worked there too, and held the door open for the two men.</p><p>              Maggie began to unpack everything, tossing the reusable shopping bags back in the pantry while Steve and Bucky made their way back down to get the last few bags of stuff. They came up looking as if they hadn’t exerted any energy. Maggie, however, was exhausted. Her body was still healing and the mornings activities, a shopping trip, and then the unpacking was getting to her. Sitting down on the couch she groaned. “When will this exhaustion go away?”</p><p>              “When you’re done healing, doll.” Steve said as he began to unbox the Christmas tree while Bucky headed into the kitchen to get lunch started. “You’ve done great today, though.”</p><p>              Maggie gave him a small smile and stretched. “Do you need help?”</p><p>              Steve shook his head. “Nope. This one is pretty simple, three big pieces, hook the lights together and plug in. Will need some help fluffing it out once it’s set up though. You just rest for now.”</p><p>              “What about you, Bucky, do you need anything?”</p><p>              “No, kitten. I’m just doing sandwiches. Listen to Steve and rest.”</p><p>              Maggie huffed and grabbed the throw blanket on the back of the couch bundling up in it. Steve chuckled at her indignation and went about setting the tree up in the spot she had indicated previously. Maggie didn’t know when it happened, but she fell asleep on the couch, waking sometime later to Bucky lifting her head to his lap. “I brought you a sandwich, love.”</p><p>              Maggie yawned and stretched, groaning as she sat up. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep. How long was I out?”</p><p>              “About thirty minutes, not long at all. Do you need some more rest?”</p><p>              Maggie shook her head. “No. I don’t want to sleep today away cause otherwise we’ll never get the place decorated.”</p><p>              Both men laughed at her and Steve sat next to her, picking up his own sandwich. “Well the tree is up, he nodded to it.”</p><p>              Maggie looked over and laughed. “Oh it definitely needs fluffed out, it looks sad.” Picking up her sandwich she took a bite, pleased that Bucky had made it just right for her. “Oh thank you, Bucky.”</p><p>              “Of course.” He said kissing her temple.</p><p>              The three of them finished up their small lunch and then Maggie walked over to the tree, beginning to fluff out the branches. Steve and Bucky came over helping her out, eventually getting the tree to an appropriate level to where it looked more like a real tree and less like Charlie Brown’s Christmas tree. “There.” Maggie said with a smile. “Now we can start decorating it.”</p><p>              Steve bent down, plugging the lights in. “Where shall we start, doll?”</p><p>              Maggie bit her lip in thought and then changed the setting on the lights to pure white, grabbing the two boxes of red lights they had bought to compliment the white. “I think you and I should string the extra lights on the tree and Bucky can put that pre-lit garland we bought over the fireplace?”</p><p>              Bucky gave her a salute and turned on his heel, going to get the garland. Maggie laughed at Bucky and then began unwinding the red lights with Steve around the tree. Once they were in place, Maggie grabbed the container of red, silver, and white balls. Sitting down on the floor in front of the tree she started putting the hooks on them and then handing them up to Steve, letting him pick the places for them.</p><p>              Bucky came over and began to help now that the fireplace was lit up with lights and a small fire. Maggie grinned at him as he began to help Steve cover the tree in the ornaments. Maggie grabbed the bag of miscellaneous ornaments and began passing them up, putting a few on the lower branches she could reach. Once all the ornaments were placed Maggie stood up, putting her hands on her hips. “Now all that’s left is the topper.”</p><p>              She dug out the topper which was a star that had Mickey and Minnie Mouse as the center of it. Steve took it from her once it was out of the box and attached it to the top. “There we go.”</p><p>              Maggie clapped excitedly and then went to get her personal camera. She took several pictures of the tree and then a couple of Steve and Bucky hugging. Her heart felt full as she stared at the two men who had confessed their love of her this morning. Bucky grabbed her suddenly, pulling her into the hug. “I love you two.” She nuzzled against Bucky’s chest, feeling Steve’s arms wrap around her.</p><p>              The trio ended their day with cups of cocoa in front of the fireplace and Maggie in a new pair of Christmas themed pajamas. Maggie hummed contentedly as Steve stroked her hair, sipping his cocoa. “Mags?”</p><p>              “Yea Stevie?” She looked at him.</p><p>              “Can we…talk about something?”</p><p>              Maggie’s brow furrowed at the way he hesitated and then nodded. “What’s up?” She took a sip of her cocoa, trying to push the worry down.</p><p>              “So, you’ve seen Bucky and I…the way we are together.” Maggie nodded. “How sometimes I tell him what to do or control him?”</p><p>              Maggie thought for a minute. “Yeah, it’s almost like y’all do some um, BDSM stuff?” She hesitated to say it. She didn’t know where Steve was going with this line of questioning, but she was beginning to get an idea.</p><p>              “Exactly.” Bucky chimed in.</p><p>              Steve looked at him and then back to Maggie. “How would you feel about, uh, me treating you similarly?”</p><p>              Maggie thought about it. “I mean I trust you, and we already discussed you can punish me when I don’t follow the guidelines so…” She shrugged. “I don’t see why I wouldn’t be okay with that.”</p><p>              Steve grinned like the cat who caught the canary and Maggie felt her stomach bottom out. “Excellent.” He leaned back, going silent and leaving that hanging in the air. Maggie looked at Bucky who just smiled at her.</p><p>              What had she just agreed to?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Marshmallow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maggie and Steve establish a few things.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is literally skippable as it's pure smut. We'll be back to our regularly scheduled drama in the next chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>              Maggie fidgeted some as the three of them got ready for bed. “Stevie?”</p><p>              “Yes, doll?” Steve turned to her and grabbed her hands, trying to soothe her nerves.</p><p>              “I’ll have a safe word, right?” Maggie played with Steve’s hands, staring at them.</p><p>              Steve smiled. “Of course, my sweet little thing.” He kissed her hands. “What would you like it to be?”</p><p>              Bucky chimed in. “Mine is mayonnaise. If that helps you at all, kitten.”</p><p>              Maggie giggled at Bucky. “Mayonnaise? That’s silly.”</p><p>              “Kills my mood really quick.” Steve said. “We also use the traffic light system. Red for stop right now, yellow for slow down, and green for he’s okay. But that’s only for the incredibly serious scenes which you haven’t seen yet.” Maggie nodded and licked her lips a little nervously. “And then when his mouth is occupied it’s one tap for good, two taps for slow, and three taps for stop.”</p><p>              “Okay.” Maggie repeated the rules back softly as she thought of what she could use for her safe word. Biting her lip she looked at Steve and spoke very quietly. “How about marshmallow?”</p><p>              “Marshmallow.” Steve thought about it for a moment. “You got it, doll.” He stroked her cheek, hugging her to him. “Now don’t worry, I’m not going to rush you into things.”</p><p>              Nodding against him she wrapped her arms around him. “Thank you.”</p><p>              “But I will be asking you to do something for me at some time tomorrow, so be prepared.” He had a serious tone to his voice. Maggie looked at him a little shocked and then nodded. “Good girl.” Maggie kissed him, moving her arms around his neck. Lifting her up he placed her in the center of the bed and smiled. “Bedtime.” She looked at him pouting and he tapped her nose. “You had enough excitement this morning, I don’t want to hurt you.”</p><p>              Maggie sighed and let herself be put to bed, snuggling down as they both took their positions on either side of her. Smiling happily, she buried her face against Bucky’s chest, falling asleep fairly quickly.</p><p>~*~</p><p>              Maggie was in her office with her headphones in, steadily working on editing a bunch of photos when Steve walked in. Causing her secretary to get flustered. “Captain Rogers, please wait! Miss Alexander is very busy.”</p><p>              Maggie looked up and pulled her headphones out. “It’s okay, Beth. Captain Rogers is allowed to come in and see me.” Beth huffed and shut the door behind her as she went back to her desk. “How can I help you?” Steve gave her that grin he had when he had something up his sleeve and Maggie bit her lip. “Am I in trouble?”</p><p>              Shaking his head, Steve locked the door and walked over to the other side of the desk, pulling Maggie to her feet. She had chosen to wear a long-sleeved green dress with a pair of thick black tights and her black flats today so she stood her usual foot beneath him. Steve whispered in her ear. “Remember your word, doll?”</p><p>              Maggie tried to wriggle out of his grasp. “Stevie, I’m <em>working</em>.”</p><p>              Steve smiled. “So am I.” he turned her around so that her back was to his front. Walking her to the desk he bent her forward until her hands hit the desk. “I have a task for you today, remember?” His hands roamed over her body and she nodded. “Now just be a good girl, okay?”</p><p>              Maggie whimpered as he pulled her tights down, using one leg to kick hers apart. He flipped the skirt up and grabbed her ass, squeezing it. One of his hands slid between her legs and deft fingers began exploring her folds. “Steve…” She whimpered.</p><p>              “Shh. Don’t want Beth to know what’s going on in here.”</p><p>              Maggie bit her lip and tried to hide her face in her folded arms. Steve’s fingers circled her clit, building a quick orgasm. Maggie began to pant, rocking her hips instinctively against his touches. Steve chuckled and two fingers were plunged into her slick entrance with minimal warning. “Ah!”</p><p>              “So tight, doll.” His voice was a husky whisper as he began to finger her at a steady, quick pace. Maggie squirmed under his fingers, biting the sleeve of her dress as she came on his fingers. “Good, good. Are you ready for your task?”</p><p>              Whimpering Maggie lifted her head looking at him. “Wh…what? That wasn’t it?”</p><p>              Steve chuckled and pulled something out of his blue jeans pocket. He set it in front of her and Maggie stared at it. A black butt plug that was about the width of two of his fingers sat in front of her. “No, me giving you an orgasm was <em>not</em> your task.” She heard a lid snap open and her eyes went wide as her slow, post orgasm brain caught up.</p><p>              “I…I can’t take that, Steve…” Steve hummed in disagreement and she felt a cold, wet finger press against her puckered, tight entrance. “I barely take <em>one</em> of your fingers.”</p><p>              “You can take it, doll.” Slowly pressing his finger in and making her gasp he smiled, his other hand pinning her hips down so she wouldn’t her herself. Maggie whimpered as he slowly stretched her with one finger. “Take a deep breath for me, Mags.” Closing her eyes she breathed in deeply, all the air rushing out of her as the second finger slid in next to the first.</p><p>              “Oh!” It didn’t hurt as bad as Maggie had expected but it burned in a way she wasn’t sure about. “Steve…Steve…” Her voice was coming out barely a whisper. Steve moved his fingers slowly, stretching her as gently as he could.</p><p>              “Traffic light, baby doll.”</p><p>              Maggie groaned, her face nuzzling against the crook in her arm. “Green.” She whispered, realizing that she <em>liked</em> the stretching sensation.</p><p>              “Good girl.” Steve slipped his fingers a bit deeper until they were past the second knuckle and then began to pump them in her. “God, it’s so tight.” Leaning down he placed his other hand near her head and whispered where she could hear him. “I can’t wait to bury my cock in there, baby doll.”</p><p>              Maggie groaned softly at the mention and bit her arm to keep quiet. Steve hummed after a few moments, apparently pleased with how she was taking the two fingers. He pulled them out slowly and Maggie gasped at the empty feeling. Steve’s hand grabbed the butt plug and he stood up. Maggie didn’t dare turn around to watch him lube it up, she was trying to steady her breathing because she knew what was coming next. Suddenly there was a light pressure against her entrance, and she whimpered.</p><p>              “You’re doing so good, my doll. Just keep being good.” Maggie nodded, the praise as usual sending shocks of pleasure through her. Steve pushed and the toy began to fill her up. Maggie’s breath hitched and she reached an arm back to grab on to Steve when he leaned forward again. “Good, good. Where are we at?”</p><p>              “Yellow.” She whimpered and Steve nodded, slowing his pace down as he eventually got the toy completely in her. Feeling the ‘pop’ of it settling into place Maggie let out a low groan. “Steve…”</p><p>              “You’re doing great. So good.” Suddenly she was pulled up and one of his hands was between her legs again, circling her clit. “So well, in fact, you’ve earned another orgasm.” Maggie held on to Steve as best she could as he made her release again, his other hand covering her mouth, so she didn’t cry out as her body clenched around the toy. Steve leaned her back forward on the desk and pulled her panties and tights back up. “Now then. You’re going to wear that little toy for the rest of the day.” He straightened the skirt of her dress. “And tonight, you’ll get a treat from Bucky.”</p><p>              Maggie looked up at him, partially confused. “What if…what if I can’t?”</p><p>              Steve gave her a calming smile and stroked her hair. “Then you text me your safe word and you go take it out. And then you’ll get a treat from Bucky.” He winked.</p><p>              Maggie sighed and nodded. A part of her felt like she didn’t want to disappoint Steve and she was intent on doing everything she could to keep the toy in. Steve watched her sit, pleased when she wriggled just a little and then left the office.</p><p>~*~</p><p>              Maggie found walking to be a tad bit difficult when she was making her way up to the penthouse. Luckily she didn’t run into anyone and was able to make it there quickly. Bucky called from the kitchen when Maggie walked in. “I’m in here, whichever one of my loves that is.”</p><p>              Maggie’s heart swelled and she went into the kitchen. “It’s me, Bucky.”</p><p>              “Kitten!” He hugged her tightly. “I was just trying to decide on dinner. I was thinking maybe steak and…what’s that look on your face?”</p><p>              “Stevie didn’t tell you?”</p><p>              “Tell me what?”</p><p>              Maggie flushed. “He…he came to the office a few hours ago and he put a butt plug in me.” Her words came out haltingly.</p><p>              Bucky gave her a wicked grin and reached around, pressing at where the plug was, making her gasp. “Oh that’s wonderful. You wore it for all four hours?” Maggie nodded. “Oh, he’s going to be so thrilled to hear that.”</p><p>              Maggie swelled a little with pride and hugged Bucky tightly. “He said if I did it, I’d get a surprise from you.”</p><p>              Bucky arched an eyebrow. “I wonder what he has in store for us. Now back to dinner. “Steak and potatoes or chicken and salad?”</p><p>              “Um, steak and potatoes?”</p><p>              Bucky nodded. “Good call. How do you take your steak?”</p><p>              “Mid rare, please.” Maggie went to sit down on a stool and Bucky picked her up, putting her on the counter.</p><p>              “I can do that. You shred the cheese for the potatoes.”</p><p>              Maggie nodded and the two of them fell into a routine in the kitchen together, prepping dinner. Steve came in and smiled. “Mags, doll. How are you feeling?”</p><p>              Maggie assessed how she was feeling and flushed. “Um, very horny, actually.”</p><p>              Steve laughed and walked over to her, rubbing her sides, and kissing her lightly. “That’s what I was hoping for.” Maggie buried her head against Steve, embarrassed by her admission. Steve rubbed her back and looked at Bucky. “And what, have you two been making for dinner?”</p><p>              Bucky smiled. “Steak and potatoes. Real healthy stuff.”</p><p>              After dinner, Steve picked Maggie up and put her over his shoulder. “Let’s help my baby doll out, Bucky.”</p><p>              Bucky grinned wickedly. “Gladly.”</p><p>              Maggie wriggled, balanced precariously on Steve’s shoulder. “Hey! This isn’t a nice way to carry me.”</p><p>              “No, I suppose it isn’t. But it’s fun.” Steve laughed and carried her into the bedroom, dropping her on the bed lightly. Maggie whined when he did it, the bounce on the bed reminding her whole being of the toy in her. Steve began peeling away her clothes unceremoniously. “Remind me what the safe word is, Mags.”</p><p>              “Marshmallow.” She said softly, watching him with trepidation and curiosity. Steve pulled her panties down, tossing them to the floor. Working on her bra next, he flipped her over and ever so carefully pulled the butt plug out.</p><p>              “Ah…ah…” Maggie whimpered, suddenly feeling empty.</p><p> Steve chuckled and kissed the small of her back. “You did so good listening to me today, baby doll. Are you ready for Bucky to please you?” He teased her dripping slit with a finger as she nodded fervently. “Excellent…Bucky?”</p><p>Bucky looked to him. “Yes, Steve?”</p><p>“Have your way with our doll.” Steve sat down in the chair they had in the corner that faced the bed. Maggie had assumed it was a reading nook but now she knew why it was positioned in such away it faced the bed. Probably for the things Steve did to Bucky when she wasn’t around.</p><p>Bucky came up behind Maggie, who hadn’t moved yet, and began rubbing his hands over her. “How are you feeling, kitten?” Pushing her hips out more, sticking them up in the air she let out a soft whine. Chuckling, Bucky moved her so her head was on a pillow at the head of the bed and she was on her back. Crawling between her legs he began to lap at her wet entrance, sliding his tongue to her clit. Curling his arms under her he pulled her as close to his face as he could get her.</p><p>Maggie cried out. “Bucky!” Her hands went to the back of his head, stroking his hair as her hips bucked against him. Bucky held her still as he lapped at her, his tongue flicking occasionally over her clit. Moaning against her, he worked her slowly to orgasm. Maggie felt her vision blank out again as she came against Bucky’s tongue and he lapped every bit of her up. It took a moment for her to steady her breathing as she looked down at Bucky who was <em>still</em> licking her. “Bucky…Bucky…” Her voice came out a whine.</p><p>Bucky pulled up, his face slick with her wetness. “You didn’t think I was just going to give you <em>one</em> orgasm, did you?” Then he dove back in driving her to two more orgasms. When he finally pulled back, Maggie was panting and whimpering. Bucky reached up and stroked her cheek. “Such a beautiful thing to see you coming undone.” Maggie smiled, thinking Bucky was surely done when he flipped her over, pushing her face first into the mattress. He grabbed her ass spreading it and groaned. “Oh, look at you.”</p><p>Maggie tried to move to look back at him, but he pinned her down. “Bucky…” She could hear Bucky shedding his clothes and she whimpered as she realized he was going to fuck her. “Oh, please, Bucky…”</p><p>Bucky chuckled and began to rub the head of his dick through her folds. “Oh, someone figured out what I’m about to do.”</p><p>Maggie nodded and tried to push back, but Bucky pulled away. “Oh please, please. Fuck me, Bucky.”</p><p>“That’s what I like to hear.” He growled and slid into her with one fluid motion, bottoming out. Maggie felt the air go out of her as he did it, fingers gripping into the sheets. “Oh Jesus, Maggie, you’re so fucking <em>tight</em>.”</p><p>Bucky began to move in her, setting a steady, hard pace. Bucky usually was gentle with her, only getting rough towards the end. This was different, this was him fucking her into the bed. Maggie didn’t hate it though. She whimpered, turning her head to where she could see Steve. He was watching them intently, stroking himself. Maggie locked eyes with him, moaning as Bucky slammed into her particularly hard.</p><p>“God, yes, kitten.” Bucky groaned, grinding into her. One hand slapped her ass, and she jumped a little, closing her eyes. Steve chuckled from the corner as Bucky slapped her ass again.</p><p>It felt like it lasted a long time and not that long all at once. Bucky changed angles and Maggie’s walls were squeezing on his hard cock, releasing again with a gush of liquid. It caused her to scream out, spasming on him. Bucky swore and spilled deep in her, slamming the tip of his cock against her cervix as he did. Maggie whined, going limp in his hands.</p><p>“Such a good girl.” Came from the corner and Maggie wanted to open her eyes, she did, but she couldn’t. Bucky let her go and she collapsed into the mattress, he slipped out of her and leaned back on his heels, panting. “And Bucky, you did so well.”</p><p>              Steve was suddenly by the bed and kissing Bucky. Maggie could hear them but couldn’t function yet. She whimpered suddenly. “Stevie…you’re…are you…”</p><p>              Steve laughed. “Oh, my darling doll.” He leaned down and kissed her sweaty forehead. “No, you’ve had quite enough today. I think I’m going to reward Bucky, what do you think?”</p><p>              Maggie smiled and let her self be moved out of the way, contentedly watching her two lovers as her eyes finally opened.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Doesn't Seem Right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maggie starts training, Steve and Bucky have a short conversation</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>              “Clint, do you think you might be able to help me out with something?” Maggie asked softly.</p><p>              “Sure, fish, what’s up?” Clint smiled at her.</p><p>              “Well, I was wondering if you might be able to teach me some self defense stuff?” She chewed at her bottom lip. “Steve and Bucky have showed me some stuff, but it’s hard training with them because they’re enhanced. And…other reasons.”</p><p>              Clint laughed. “Training with them probably turns into other things, I’m sure.” Folding his arms, he took her in. “How are your injuries?”</p><p>              “Good, I have some soreness still in my shoulders, but most of my bruising has healed and all my stitches healed properly.”</p><p>              “Well, first I need to know what you can do.”</p><p>              Maggie laughed. “I’ve never really been athletic, Clint. The most I’ve done is the occasional aerobics class and Bucky showed me how to box on the bag, but I tire out really quickly.”</p><p>              Clint nodded. “Alright, fishy. When are you away from your boys?”</p><p>              “Um, just tell me when your free, Clint.” Maggie gave him another smile.</p><p>              “This afternoon at 2. Tell boss 1 and boss 2 that you’re going to be working out with me from 2-4 from now on. You can have weekends off, but Monday through Friday is training time.” Clint smiled at her and slapped her shoulder before walking past her.</p><p>              Maggie sighed and wondered what she was getting herself into with trying to get Clint to train her. Going to her office she shot Steve and Tony and e-mail, letting them know her new schedule. Worrying the new scar on her lip, she sent a text to Bucky to let him know as well. Bucky came into her office a half hour later, sitting down in the seat across from her. “Why, hi, Bucky. How can I help you?” She gave him a slightly annoyed look.</p><p>              Bucky frowned at her. “I thought we were doing well with training you.”</p><p>              “We were, except we only train for about thirty minutes before your hand is in my pants.” Maggie sighed and looked at him. “I just want to be able to do <em>some</em> damage in case someone tries to kidnap me again.”</p><p>              Bucky thought for a moment. “Alright, kitten. Clint can be pretty rough though, so be careful with him. Don’t let him push you past your limits.”</p><p>              “I won’t.” A flutter went through her chest as she realized that Bucky was trying to look out for her.</p><p>~*~</p><p>              Maggie showed up in a pair of yoga pants and a snug fitting tank top at the gym promptly at 2. Clint was already there in his own work out gear stretching. “Good you didn’t chicken out.”</p><p>              She gave him an offended look. “Why would I chicken out?”</p><p>              Clint just smiled at her. “Because Bucky has already come and told me that he warned you I’m tough.”</p><p>              Maggie sighed. “Those two…” She shook her head. “I’m ready. What do you need me to do?”</p><p>              “Well, since you’re only a few weeks off your first ass kicking, today we’re going to do some stretching and yoga poses. Start getting you a bit more flexibility.” Maggie nodded and began imitating the stretching that Clint was doing, groaning as she felt pulls in areas she didn’t know would be rough. Her shoulders ached and her legs were screaming at her from having not been used for more than walking in heels. “Okay, now that we’ve done that, fish, tell me how did they grab you?”</p><p>              Maggie’s mind flashed to when she was kidnapped, and she shuddered as she remembered that day. “Um, well…it was from behind…”</p><p>              Clint nodded as she described how she was grabbed and then gave her a hug. “You’re doing well, fish.” Clint was hard but apparently still had compassion in him somewhere.</p><p>              “What’s this, two wasn’t good enough for you?” Both Clint and Maggie looked up as Sharon entered the gym, making her snarky remark. Maggie flushed and pulled away from Clint. “Going to work your way through the whole team?”</p><p>              Clint turned on Sharon. “It’s not like that, Sharon.”</p><p>              Sharon laughed. “Sure it’s not.”</p><p>              Maggie tried to ignore the snide comment, but it was really pricking at her. “You know Sharon, there’s no need to be such a bitch just because they turned you down.” Clint turned his back to Sharon so that she wouldn’t see the smile on his face.</p><p>              Sharon looked shocked for a moment. “Oh, the little slut has teeth.” She crossed the room and slapped Maggie, making her stagger. Maggie gasped and would have lunged at Sharon if Clint hadn’t grabbed her.</p><p>              “Fish, it’s not worth it.”</p><p>              “Listen to your <em>third</em> guard dog.”</p><p>              Sharon turned and walked off. Maggie wiped at the tears forming in her eyes from the sting of the slap. Clint looked at her face. “It doesn’t look too bad, fish.”</p><p>              “Clint, I want you to teach me how to defend myself <em>and</em> how to kick her ass.”</p><p>              Clint sighed. “Maggie.” She looked at him. “I’ll teach you how to defend yourself and to fight. But don’t waste your energy on Sharon.” Maggie just nodded and they went back to their training. Clint teaching her what to do in the event she was grabbed from behind again.</p><p>~*~</p><p>              Maggie made it to her apartment around 430 after her training with Clint. She was definitely worn out and needed a shower. Checking her face in the mirror she was pleased that Sharon didn’t slap her hard enough to leave a bruise, just a red stinging mark. Hopping in the shower, she rinsed off all the sweat and grime from the workout. She’d be sore tomorrow, but she’d deal with it then.</p><p>Weighing if she should tell Steve and Bucky about the encounter, she decided against it. It wasn’t that she wanted to keep it to herself, she just didn’t want them to be accused of being her guard dogs again. Maggie dressed in her warm pajamas and went into her kitchen to make herself something to eat.</p><p>Stepping into her living room she screamed when she saw Steve sitting on her couch, waiting for her. “God damnit, Steve!”</p><p>“Language, doll.” He chuckled. “I wanted to see how you were after your training session with Clint.”</p><p>“I’m okay, I just took a hot shower…” She was grateful for the heat that was making her whole face red, giving the slap mark time to fade out.</p><p>Steve came over and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her in close. “Clint wasn’t too hard on you, was he?”</p><p>Maggie shook her head and nestled the cheek that wasn’t sore against Steve’s chest. “He was just fine. We worked on stretching and then he started showing me techniques for if I’m grabbed from behind again.”</p><p>“Excellent. Anytime you need Bucky or I to come in and help we will, you know that right?”</p><p>She nodded, enjoying the smell of him. “Mm, I know. But it’s very distracting to work out with you two.” Maggie gave a little giggle and Steve chuckled, his hand petting her hair.</p><p>“Do you want to have dinner with me, doll? Just the two of us. We can go for Italian.”</p><p>Maggie stomped her foot. “I’m already in my jammies.” She sighed and turned to go into the bedroom. “Guess I’ll just have to get dressed.”</p><p>Steve followed her. “Yes, what a shame, having to go out with me.”</p><p>Maggie giggled and unbuttoned the shirt, sliding it off and revealing her bare breasts. “Such a shame.”</p><p>Steve growled. “Don’t you tease me when I’m hungry.”</p><p>“Tease you? Me?” Maggie slid her pajama pants down, ass facing Steve revealing she wasn’t wearing panties even.</p><p>“Oh, you little minx.” Steve made to grab her and she darted away just in time, giggling. “No, no, you’re hungry.”</p><p>“Dinner can wait.” Steve stalked up to her and grabbed her by the back of the neck, pushing her towards her bed.</p><p>~*~</p><p>After their romp, Maggie dressed in a red sweater, black jeans, and a pair of tennis shoes, humming happily. Steve grabbed her and kissed her deeply. “Sex with you is phenomenal.” Steve grabbed her peacoat and held it out for her.</p><p>“I agree.” Steve took her downstairs, swinging his leather jacket over his own sweater, grinning as he stopped in front of his motorcycle that now had two helmets on it. Maggie’s eyes went wide. “Oh, Stevie, no. I couldn’t get on there…”</p><p>Steve picked her up and set her on the back of the motorcycle. “Oh yes you can. You’re going to love it.” He put the helmet on her and kissed her nose as he buckled it. Grabbing his own he pulled it on and climbed on in front of Maggie. As soon as he hit the kickstand, she grabbed on to him tightly.</p><p>“Steve!”</p><p>“Trust me, baby doll.”</p><p>Maggie buried her face as best she could against Steve’s back and squealed when they began to move. She vaguely heard laughing behind her but was too concerned with not dying to turn around and see who had the audacity. Her grip tightened further on him as he picked up speed, heading into the city. It took about thirty minutes and Maggie slowly loosened up, lifting her head a little to enjoy the scenery racing by. She could feel Steve chuckle when her grip went a little more lax.</p><p>He pulled up in front of the Italian restaurant that he liked and killed the bike, dropping the kickstand. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”</p><p>“It was <em>terrifying</em>.” Maggie had a pout on her face as Steve tapped her on the nose.</p><p> “Come on, let’s eat.” Maggie let herself be led into the restaurant and smiled at how homey it was. Makes sense Steve would find some family owned business that he liked for Italian. Smiling at her, Steve ordered for them, swelling a little as Maggie let him, not complaining. “I hope you like carbonara.”</p><p>Nodding, Maggie reached over and grabbed his hand. “I would have said I didn’t like it if you were ordering something I didn’t like.”</p><p>Steve smiled again. “God, Mags, you’re just…beautiful.”</p><p>“How beautiful can I be with a red face from the windchill and helmet hair?”</p><p>“Incredibly beautiful.” He kissed her hand.</p><p>“Should we have taken the motorcycle when there’s snow on the ground?”</p><p>“The roads are safe, I checked before I even asked you to go out.”</p><p>Maggie nodded and took a sip of the wine Steve had ordered for her. They ate their meal, talking about their days as best they could. Steve and Bucky were getting ready to take the team on a mission, something that Maggie actually felt a little fear over. The idea of them putting themselves in harms way terrified her. She’d probably be on edge that whole day.</p><p>After a shared cannoli they made their way back to base, Maggie clinging just as tightly for the first ten minutes or so before she relaxed. Steve walked her back to her door and kissed her deeply. “Thank you for coming out with me, Mags.”</p><p>Maggie grinned at him. “Of course, Steve. I had so much fun with you even if the motorcycle is a terrifying death machine.”</p><p>Steve laughed. “You know, Bucky’s going to want to take you out on his next, so be prepared. He drives crazier than me.”</p><p>Maggie paled. “Oh no.”</p><p>“Maybe eventually we’ll get you your own.” He squeezed her backside and then kissed her one more time. “Sure you want to spend the night alone?”</p><p>Maggie sighed. “No, but I do know that we need our space. I’m feeling like I need some space.”</p><p>“I understand.” Steve’s voice had a tinge of disappointment in and Maggie nearly caved, pulling him in the apartment.</p><p>“Besides, I’m sure Bucky is missing you. Give him a kiss from me, please.”</p><p>“I can do that.” Steve grinned and turned, leaving Maggie feeling very cold at her front door.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Bucky looked up when Steve came in and flipped the television off. “So? How’d she handled the bike?”</p><p>“Hated it but loved it at the same time.” Steve laughed, tossing his leather jacket on the coat rack. “Buck, I wanted to talk to you about something?”</p><p>“What’s up, punk?”</p><p>Steve sat down on the couch, tossing his arm around his boyfriend and pulling him in close. “I want Mags to move in. Give her the 2<sup>nd</sup> bedroom for when she needs her space. What do you think?”</p><p>“Little soon, don’t you think?”</p><p>“Probably, but I was thinking of asking on Christmas, in a couple weeks. What do you think?”</p><p>“I think…we should talk to her about it but I’m okay with the idea. I’d like to have her closer where I know we can protect her at a moment’s notice.”</p><p>Steve nodded. “Exactly. Doesn’t feel right not having her near enough to protect.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. See Who Wins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maggie has had enough.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>              Maggie was pacing the conference room in worry. They had left an hour ago to head out on their mission. Clint, Tony, Sam, and her two super soldiers. Peter was with her, mad that he hadn’t been allowed to go on the mission, but deep down he was just as worried as she was. “Miss Alexander, can you sit down? You’re making me nervous.”</p><p>              “She’s worried about her wonder boys.”</p><p>Sharon’s snide comment came through Maggie’s pacing and she stopped, staring at this skinny blonde bitch and wondering why she was even here. Pepper went to speak up but Maggie held up a hand. “Listen to me very, very closely Sharon. Just because you are a distant relation to the great Peggy Carter gives you no reason to be here. I’m sure the information that you obtained was valuable but that doesn’t mean <em>you’re</em> valuable. Now shut your fucking face before I shut it for you.”</p><p>Peter’s eyes went wide. “Miss Alexander, are you okay?”</p><p>“Perfectly fine, Peter. Tired of being needled by this…thing.”</p><p>Sharon’s eyes narrowed. “We can take this outside and see who wins.”</p><p>“I believe you have your orders to stay in the conference room, Sharon.” Pepper spoke up. “Miss Alexander, why don’t you take a walk outside? Scott’s around.”</p><p>Sharon cackled. “Three isn’t enough?”</p><p>Maggie had had it. She flung herself over the conference table, using one of the punching techniques Bucky had taught her when she was learning boxing with him over the past two weeks. Sharon fell backwards to the floor and laid there with Maggie punching her in the face twice before Peter intervened. He used his web shooters to separate the two of them. “I don’t like doing that, Miss.”</p><p>Maggie was breathing hard, wanting another go at Sharon who now had a bloody nose. “You fucking bitch.”</p><p>“Take a god damned hint, Sharon.” Pepper said.</p><p>Maggie was guided to a seat by Peter who was apologizing profusely for having to use his shooters on her. Maggie shook her head. “Just get me out of this webbing, kid.” He nodded and began helping her, Sharon was left to fend for herself.  The next three hours were passed in silence, Scott did pull Maggie out of the room though and tried to lighten the mood with her. She relaxed a little and smiled at him. “Thank you, Scott.”</p><p>“Of course. And good for you on punching Sharon. She deserved it.”</p><p>“I better watch my back though.” Scott just nodded. “Don’t worry, I think all the team is watching your back for you.”</p><p>“I’m going to have to tell Steve and Bucky what I did. They’ll be disappointed in me.”</p><p>“I doubt that, Maggie.” He looked up as there was the noise of a quinjet coming in. Maggie’s heart soared, there had been no report back to prep the medical bay so that meant no one was hurt.</p><p>Maggie dashed outside, beating Pepper, Peter, and Sharon. Steve and Bucky came off the jet looking fairly bruised and battered, Tony’s suit was battered, and Sam’s own suit was a little battered. Maggie ran towards them, nearly tackle hugging Steve who caught her in his arms before she could run first into him. “Hey baby doll.” He sounded tired.</p><p>Maggie buried her face against his neck, breathing a sigh of relief. “You’re okay.”</p><p>“Mostly.” He buried his face in her hair and then handed her off to Bucky when he reached for her.</p><p>“Hey kitten.” Maggie made a purring noise and nuzzled against him the same way she had Steve. “Worried about us?”</p><p>“Of course.” Maggie nodded.</p><p>Bucky carried Maggie as if she weighed no more than a few pounds as they walked inside, he was mostly using his metal arm to do it. He set her down once they were inside. “We have to go debrief and then we’ll be up. We could really use…”</p><p>“Food and a bath. You got it.” Maggie disappeared, heading up to the penthouse.</p><p>~*~</p><p>              Steve came into the penthouse first, pleased that Maggie had apparently made a hot meal for them and walked into the kitchen, crossing his arms and staring down at her. “Doll. Something you need to tell me?”</p><p>              Maggie looked down at her hands, her knuckles on her right hand were bruised from where she had punched Sharon. “I, um, may have punched Sharon.” Bucky cackled from the entryway. “She kept needling me and I couldn’t…”</p><p>              Steve grabbed Maggie and pulled her into a hug. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know she had been pushing you that hard, Buck and I should have intervened before it came to this.”</p><p>              Bucky came in the kitchen. “Peter said you <em>launched</em> over the conference table?”</p><p>              Maggie turned bright red and nodded. “Ye-yea.” Bucky let out another barking laugh.</p><p>              “Oh I wish I could have seen it.”</p><p>              Steve smirked. “It’s probably on the security footage.”</p><p>              “Oh no!” Maggie put her head in her hands. “I don’t want you two to see me like that. It’s just two weeks ago she slapped me and…”</p><p>              “<em>What</em>?” Both men exclaimed at the same time.</p><p>              Maggie winced. “She came in the gym and slapped me. Accused me of having an affair with Clint as well.”</p><p>              “Why didn’t you tell me, doll?”</p><p>              Maggie shrugged. “I didn’t want you to worry about me.”</p><p>              “You need to tell us stuff like that. We could have gotten her off your case sooner.”</p><p>              Maggie shook her head. “It’s okay. I can take care of myself.”</p><p>              Bucky stepped up and grabbed Maggie, pulling her back to his chest. “We know that, kitten. It’s not about you not being able to take care of yourself. It’s about it’s our job to protect you.”</p><p>              Maggie felt her face burn and she looked up at Steve, searching his face for verification that the words that Bucky said were true. Steve smiled down at her and cupped her face. “Bucky’s right. We want to protect you. It’s what we’re supposed to do as your partners.”</p><p>              Swallowing hard she nodded and leaned back against Bucky who gave her a squeeze. Maggie felt that it was probably the era that they grew up in that made them feel this way about her, wanting to protect her. However, she found she quite liked it. The idea of them taking care of her and making sure she was safe. “I’ll do better.”</p><p>              Steve smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. “Excellent, baby doll. Now Buck and I need to go clean up while you finish this up.”</p><p>              Pouting a little that both men left her alone in the kitchen, Maggie turned her attention to finishing up their dinner. She had made a hearty chili that was quick cooking. Setting the table with the toppings she began to hum to herself, looking around the penthouse and how wonderful it was that it was decorated for the holidays. The three stockings hanging on the fireplace made her swell a little with happiness that they let her into their lives.</p><p>              It was another fifteen minutes before the guys came out of the bathroom wearing t-shirts and sweats. Bucky grabbed Maggie and kissed her. “Now then, I’m clean and most of the soreness will be gone tomorrow. What’s for eating?”</p><p>              Maggie giggled and pushed his wet hair out of her face. “I made chili. Texas style.”</p><p>              “So it’s all meat?”</p><p>              “Yup.”</p><p>              “I love you.” Bucky kissed her again, making her laugh into the kiss. Steve took his seat as Maggie went and got their bowls of chili, making sure that theirs were heaping with the chili. She took her seat and hummed a little at how nice this felt.</p><p>              “So it was successful?”</p><p>              Steve nodded. “Yes. We were able to take out a Hydra cell.”</p><p>              “Good.”</p><p>              The three of them ate the rest of their meal and then moved to the couch. Maggie convinced Bucky to start a fire in the fireplace and grabbed a blanket for the three of them to curl up under. The day of worry was at an end and she felt the crushing exhaustion that usually follows such a day. Maggie wriggled until her head was in Steve’s lap and her feet in Bucky’s. Steve stroked her hair, smiling as she fell asleep against him.</p><p>              Once she was out Steve looked at Bucky. “I think we ask her to move in tomorrow. I don’t like the idea of someone going after her as much as Sharon has.”</p><p>              Bucky nodded, rubbing her legs through her leggings. “I’m just worried about scaring her off, Steve.”</p><p>              “I know.” Steve curled her hair on his fingers. “I just don’t want to lose her to something we could have prevented.”</p><p>              Bucky nodded. “I understand.” Maggie stirred a little under the blanket and made a soft noise. “We’ll talk to her about it tomorrow. What are you getting her for Christmas?”</p><p>              Steve grinned. “A surprise. What about you, what are you getting her?”</p><p>              Bucky chuckled. “I haven’t decided yet. Wanted to see what you were getting so it doesn’t overlap.”</p><p>              “I was thinking of getting her some jewelry, to be honest. Nothing too fancy.”</p><p>              “Same.” Bucky looked over at her sleeping form and smiled. “Maybe a bracelet?”</p><p>              “Excellent, I’ll get the necklace.”</p><p>              Bucky chuckled. “We can go tomorrow and get them, yea?” Steve nodded. “She’ll have work anyways. Let’s get her to bed.”</p><p>              Steve shifted Maggie so Bucky could lift her up. Maggie whimpered and grabbed onto him in a daze. “Hey, I was comfy.”</p><p>              “We’re going to make you more comfortable, kitten.”</p><p>              Bucky took her into the bedroom and sat her on the bed, peeling her sweater and leggings off. Steve grabbed a pair of his shorts and one of Bucky’s shirts as her bra was taken off. Maggie shuddered. “It’s cold.”</p><p>              “Put this on.” Steve chuckled as he dressed her in the sleepwear and then laid her down on the bed. “Buck and I are going to do some more decompression, just talking and stuff out in the living room. Call if you need us, okay?”</p><p>              Maggie nodded and snuggled down between their two pillows, wrapping her arm around Steve’s. Steve chuckled and both men kissed her on the top of her head before they left the room to continue their conversation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. How Much Longer?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steve &amp; Bucky have a conversation. Questions are asked.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As requested, a glimpse at one of Steve and Bucky's private conversations! If you guys like I'll try to add more chapters with the two of them, or some other mix of the pairing of the three.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>              Steve and Bucky retired to the living room, shutting the bedroom door behind them so that Maggie could get some uninterrupted rest. Both of them grabbed a whiskey before heading to the couch to sit in front of the dying fire. They were silent for a long time as they just decompressed and enjoyed the expensive liquor. Bucky set his glass down and leaned into Steve who put his arm around him automatically. “I love you, Steve.”</p><p>              Steve smiled and gave Bucky a side hug. “I love you too, punk.” He sighed.</p><p>              They fell back into a comfortable silence, Steve stroking Bucky’s arm. Bucky stared at the fire sighing. “I hate this life, Steve.”</p><p>              “Someone has to do it, Buck.” Steve squeezed him a little tighter.</p><p>              “I know but…how much longer until someone tries to kidnap another employee? Or Mags? How much longer can we <em>do</em> this?”</p><p>              “As long as we need to.”</p><p>              It was an old conversation, one that happened after every major mission. Both of them had wanted to throw in the towel after they had reversed the Snap, but Tony had convinced them to stay on. Stating if his old ass could continue to do it they could, too. Bucky resented Tony for convincing them to keep doing this. He looked up at Steve. “I don’t want to be the one that the world depends on. I want a family, Stevie.”</p><p>              “I know you do, Bucky. I do too. Hell, you know I almost went back in time to Peggy.”</p><p>              Bucky nodded. “Thank you for not doing that.”</p><p>              Steve kissed his head. “I’m glad I didn’t. I wouldn’t know Mags and I wouldn’t have you.”</p><p>              Smiling, Bucky nuzzled down closer to Steve, trying to be as close to his lover as possible. “Stevie, what are we gonna do when Mags inevitably can’t handle the stress?”</p><p>              “I think Mags will be just fine. She admires Pepper so much, we’ll just direct her there.”</p><p>              “Yea, but we don’t have Iron Man suits we can give her to protect her.”</p><p>              Steve nodded, thinking. “No, we can teach her how to fight. How to protect herself. Clint’s already helping on that front. I’ve given him a regimen I think she should follow.”</p><p>              “Obviously, my boxing lessons are paying off with her.” He snickered again. “I can’t wait to see the video footage of our tiny Mags, <em>launching</em> herself at that bitch.”</p><p>              Steve chuckled. “Neither can I if I’m being completely honest.” Steve was silent for a few minutes. “We just play it by ear with Mags. We decide when the time comes what to do about…everything you’re concerned about.”          </p><p>              Bucky nodded against Steve, sighing. “Alright.” Sitting up suddenly Bucky got up and put the rest of the fire out. “Let’s go and cuddle that beautiful woman. I’m exhausted.”</p><p>              Steve nodded. “Go ahead, I think I’m going to spend some alone time.”</p><p>              “Mission fuck with you that bad?”</p><p>              Steve shook his head. “Seeing how worried Mags was…”</p><p>              Bucky nodded. “That’s why I want to go and hold her.”</p><p>              “I’ll be in soon.”</p><p>              Bucky left the living room and crept into the bedroom. Maggie was curled around Steve’s pillow, crashed out. He smiled at her and stripped down to his underwear before sliding in behind her, pulling her to him. Stirring a little she resisted for just a second before she relaxed, letting herself be pulled up against him. “Hey kitten.” Bucky whispered and she made a happy noise in her sleep.</p><p>              True to his word, Steve came into the bedroom a little while later. He smiled as he saw Bucky asleep behind Maggie, holding her tight to his chest. Stripping down, Steve climbed in, prying his pillow out of Maggie’s grasp. She whined when he did it and her eyes opened a little. “Shh, sleep doll.”</p><p>              “Mmph, you took my pillow.”</p><p>              “It’s my pillow.” Steve said with a soft chuckle. He scooted in close to her and slid his arm around her, next to Bucky’s. “I love you, get some sleep.”</p><p>             </p><p>~*~</p><p>              Maggie woke in the morning to the smell of breakfast and a cold bed. Climbing out of bed she grabbed one of the blankets and wrapped it around herself, heading into the kitchen. “Hey. I’m cold.”</p><p>              “Good thing I made you some coffee then.” Bucky glanced over his shoulder at her and then laughed harder when he saw her bundled up in the blanket. “It’s not <em>that</em> cold.”</p><p>              “You spent a lot of time in cold places. I don’t want to hear it.” She grumbled, going to the coffee maker, and making her coffee. “Where’s Stevie?”</p><p>              “Doing his daily run. He gets…very regimented after a mission.”</p><p>              Maggie nodded in understanding and began doctoring up her coffee. “Oh, this is good coffee.”</p><p>              Bucky slid his arm around her after flipping a pancake and kissed her temple. “Did you sleep well?” Maggie nodded, pulling the blanket tighter around herself and sipping the coffee as she made her way over to the table. Bucky stopped her and lifted her up onto the counter. “Sit there. I like having you in here with me.”</p><p>              Maggie giggled. “Careful! You’ll make me spill my coffee.”</p><p>              “I would never commit such a sin.” He winked at her and turned his attentions back to the breakfast. Maggie began to hum softly, enjoying her morning watching Bucky in his lounge pants making her food. Nearly jumping off the counter when she heard the front door open, she rushed to greet Steve. Setting her cup down and hugging him.</p><p>              “I see you already made coffee.” Steve laughed and kissed Maggie. “I’m going to take a quick shower so you two don’t have to deal with a sweaty me.”</p><p>              Maggie grinned. “Do you need help?”</p><p>              Steve arched an eyebrow at her. “Not today, doll.” Maggie gave him a little pout as he went off.</p><p>              “Told you, regimented.” Bucky set the plate of pancakes and a plate bacon on the table. Maggie nodded and grabbed her coffee, taking her seat at the table.</p><p>              “Pancakes and bacon? Always on the weekends?”</p><p>              “I like to call them cheat days.”</p><p>              Bucky and Maggie began to dig into their breakfast, Steve joining them after about ten minutes freshly showered and in blue jeans and a tight white t-shirt. Grabbing some coffee, he sat down and watched Maggie for a few minutes. “Maggie, doll. I’d like to talk to you.”</p><p>              Maggie looked at him, a bite halfway to her mouth. His tone was serious, almost captain like. She set the fork down and averted her eyes. “About what, Steve?” She tried to keep her tone steady but his captain voice made her feel like she was in trouble.</p><p>              “It’s nothing as serious as I can see you’re making it out to be.” Maggie tried to relax a little but he seemed so <em>serious</em>. “So, Bucky and I were talking last night.” Heartbeat rising. “And we’ve decided we want to ask you something.” Heartbeat through the roof.</p><p>              Maggie swallowed thickly and glanced at Bucky who looked cool as a cucumber. Her eyes darted back to Steve. “Are…did I do something wrong? I’m sorry I punched Sharon…” The words tumbled out of her mouth before she even knew she was going to say them.</p><p>              “You’re not in trouble.” Steve chuckled a little. “Mags, breathe.” He grabbed her hand, trying to calm the shaking that had overtaken her without her realizing it. “Hey, hey. It’s not bad, really. We want you to move in.”</p><p>              Maggie’s eyes nearly fell out of her head. “Excuse me?”</p><p>              “We have three bedrooms here. We want you to take one of them for personal use and then you can share our bedroom whenever you’re comfortable.”</p><p>              “We haven’t been dating…that long.” Maggie looked back at Bucky who moved to stand next to her to help calm her nerves.</p><p>              “We know. But…” Steve sighed. “The Hydra cell we took out was connected to the guy who kidnapped you. Bucky and I would feel better if you were closer.”</p><p>              Maggie looked between them again. “I…” She closed her eyes, trying to think this through. Trusting the two of them wasn’t the issue. Moving too fast was. “What we have is <em>so</em> good, Stevie. I don’t want to ruin it by rushing things.”</p><p>              Steve nodded. “We understand.”</p><p>              Bucky sighed. “Mags, doll, remember when we told you last night it’s our job to protect you?” Turning to him she nodded. “This is part of it. We are trying to protect you the best way we know how. Our jobs, yours included, aren’t going to get any easier or less dangerous.”</p><p>              Maggie felt like a bobblehead the way she kept nodding. “I’d have my own room?” Her voice was a whisper. “For when I need my space?”</p><p>              Steve squeezed her hand. “Of course, you would.”</p><p>              Maggie took a deep breath and she let it out slowly before barely saying, “Yes.”</p><p>              Bucky hugged her and Steve just grinned at her. “That’s excellent to hear, baby doll.” She smiled at him, trying to hide her fears. “Hey, hey honey, I know. It’s scary what Buck and I are asking of you.”</p><p>              Maggie squeezed his hand before letting go and turning into Bucky’s hug. “I just don’t want to lose this.”</p><p>              “We don’t either, okay?” Maggie calmed down after a few minutes, Bucky looking over her head at Steve. Her anxiety attacks had him concerned and it was written all over his face. Steve just nodded. “We’ll start moving you in this afternoon, and on Monday we’ll let Tony know that the apartment you had is empty.”</p><p>              “Okay, Stevie.”</p><p>              Bucky went and found some boxes that were in storage while Steve held Maggie, further comforting her. “Have you decided what you’re going to get Bucky for Christmas?”</p><p>              Biting her lip, she shook her head. “I hadn’t thought of it yet. I’ve had a lot going on.”</p><p>              “Understandable.” Steve hummed. “He’s been complaining about his motorcycle helmet.”</p><p>              Perking up she grinned. “What have <em>you</em> been complaining about?”</p><p>              “Hmm. Not enough alone time with my favorite girl.” Steve leaned in and nipped at her neck, pulling her closer as he did so. Maggie giggled and hugged him tightly. “Seriously though, moving in, that’s all I could ask for.”</p><p>              “I’ll think of something for you. I just don’t know what.” Maggie pried herself out of Steve’s lap, his hands grasping at her and not wanting to let her go. “I need to get dressed so we can pack my apartment and move it up here. Luckily, I don’t have much.” Steve slapped her ass as she walked away, growling. Maggie yelped and gave him a glare. “That was very rude, Steve.”</p><p>              Steve’s blue eyes glinted playfully. “Oh, you want rude?” He stood from the couch and made after her, chasing her into the bedroom. Maggie gasped as he grabbed her, picking her up as if she weighed nothing, and pulling the shorts and her underwear off. Pinning her to the bed he slid one hand up one of her thighs and his fingers began exploring her. “Look at that, you’re already getting a little wet from just me manhandling you.”</p><p>              Maggie flushed a bright red and tried to wriggle away from him. “Steve, we have stuff to do!”</p><p>              “Yes, we do. But you said I was <em>rude</em>. So I’m going to show you rude.”</p><p>              Steve began working her up to an orgasm, circling her clit, and kissing her deeply. She grabbed onto him, whimpering into the kiss causing him to chuckle. Maggie gasped as she felt the pressure building as she got more needy for him. “Ste-Stevie, please. Please.”</p><p>              “Please what?” He whispered against her lips, plunging two fingers into her slit. “What’s my baby doll want?”</p><p>              “I want…I want to come, please.” Her nails dug into him as her hips bucked off the bed to meet his thrusting fingers. She was on the edge, almost there and he was keeping her there, pulling back just before she released. Steve was reading her like a book and it was the most infuriating thing she’d dealt with to date. “Please.”</p><p>              Suddenly, Steve pulled his fingers away, leaving her empty and wanting. “No.” Standing up he adjusted himself. “Get ready so we can get you moved.” Maggie was breathing heavy and she was <em>so close</em>. She reached down to touch herself, finish the job Steve wouldn’t and gasped when he grabbed both her hands, pulling her off the bed. “I said get ready. You aren’t to come until <em>I</em> say you can.”</p><p>              Maggie whined at him. “Stevie. Please.”</p><p>              Steve shook his head and kissed the tip of her nose. “Get dressed.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Teasing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maggie gets teased</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another short smutty chapter. I apologize for the length and that it took so long, school is kicking my butt. Only one more week though!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maggie sat on the bed in her new private room, it was a king size like Steve and Bucky’s, and much firmer than the one in the apartment had been. Her boxes of clothes were stacked up in the room ready to be unpacked on Sunday. It connected to a bathroom that only had a shower but she knew if she needed a bath she could use Steve and Bucky’s without a problem. Sighing she laid back on the bed and groaned.</p><p>              Steve and Bucky had both taken turns teasing her during the move. Pinning her to walls and stroking her clit almost to the point of completion before they turned back to their tasks of packing. To say she was frustrated was an understatement. Steve had directed her not to touch herself and she was trying to follow through with that as obediently as she could. Unsure of the consequences and knowing she didn’t want to find out.</p><p>              “Hey, baby doll.” Steve’s voice floated over from her open door. She tipped her head back some so she was looking at him upside down and saw him leaning against the door frame, arms crossed. “What do you think of your new space?”</p><p>              “It’s nice. But where are my books going to go?”</p><p>              Steve smiled and walked over to her. “Why on our empty bookshelves. All Bucky and I have on our bookshelves are pictures and a small amount of books. You can fill up the shelves to your hearts content.”</p><p>              Smiling back at him before she remembered she was mad at him, Maggie sat up and crossed her arms. “How long are you going to punish me?”</p><p>              “Hmm, so you think this is a punishment?”</p><p>              Maggie nodded, pouting a little. “Yes I do.”</p><p>              “Why would I be punishing you, doll?” He reached out and pushed a loose hair that had strayed out of her ponytail back.</p><p>              “Because I called you rude.”</p><p>              Steve gave her a smile that was downright sinful. “Ah, you learn quickly.”</p><p>              Maggie swallowed hard and nodded. “I’ve learned my lesson, Stevie. Please…I need release.”</p><p>              Steve shook his head, cupping her cheek. “Oh my beautiful doll. Not yet. Go take a hot bath, I’ll send Bucky in to help you while I order us dinner.”</p><p>              Maggie whined but did as she was told, heading into their bathroom, and stripping down. Bucky came in and immediately grabbed her while she was half naked and began kissing over her neck and shoulders, nipping occasionally. “Hey, kitten.”</p><p>              “Don’t tease me more, I’m going to <em>explode</em>.”</p><p>              Bucky laughed and began peeling her underwear off of her. “Yes, you are going to explode later when Steve finally stops denying you your orgasm. It’s going to be beautiful.” His voice was barely a whisper against her and she sighed. “Now I’m to help you take a bath.”</p><p>              Maggie let herself be helped into the tub of hot bubbly water and sighed as she sank into it. She expected Bucky to stay on the outside of the bath, but he stripped down and climbed behind her. Enveloping her in his arms he kept kissing on her. “Bucky…”</p><p>              “Mm, yes, kitten?”</p><p>              “Please…” Bucky grabbed the soap and began exploring her body with soapy hands, cleaning her. Her breath hitched when he tweaked her nipples, tugging them gently. “Don’t tease me more.”</p><p>              “I have my orders, though.” Bucky smirked against her neck before biting down just hard enough to leave a mark there. Maggie yelped and grabbed onto him as his hand slid down the front of her body and between her legs. He began to suck on the skin between his teeth as his fingers began circling her clit.</p><p>Reaching back and grabbing his head, Maggie cried out. “Bucky!” Humming against her skin he kept his ministrations, his fingers dancing through her folds. Pushing in her slick entrance he made a satisfied noise when he heard her breath hitch. “Bucky, please…please.”</p><p>Releasing her neck, he whispered in her ear. “Don’t come, you’ll get in so much trouble if you come.”</p><p>Maggie whined as she began rolling her hips just a touch, chasing the high that was just out of reach. She knew before it happened that Bucky was going to pull out just before her release, but it didn’t stop her from swearing. “Damnit, Bucky!”</p><p>Bucky chuckled as Maggie got out of the bath, thoroughly annoyed. She toweled off, glaring at him the whole time. “Bet you won’t call him rude again.”</p><p>“I can’t believe you’re helping.” A pout appeared on her lips.</p><p>“Because I know when he finally lets you release, you’re going to <em>love</em> it.” Bucky’s eyes twinkled at her as he got out of the tub.  Maggie let Bucky dress her, something she was learning he loved to do. He put her in a pair of her warm flannel pajamas and wrapped his arms around her once she was warm. “Let’s go see what Steve ordered us to eat.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>              Steve pulled Maggie close to him, letting her bury her face against his neck. She was straddling his waist, naked with Bucky behind her. Steve had one hand in her hair, the other hand was between her legs stroking her clit. Bucky had two fingers buried in her tight ass. “Stevie, are you sure you want me to take her?”</p><p>              Steve nodded and Maggie cried out as Bucky’s fingers disappeared. “Yes. I think she’s ready.”</p><p>              Bucky moved away for a moment and pulled Maggie’s hips up when he came back. “Hips up, kitten.” Maggie nodded, flushed and sweaty. They had been teasing her for another hour, refusing to let her come, and now they were preparing her to take Bucky in her ass.</p><p>              Keeping her face buried against Steve she lifted her hips a bit more which was difficult as she was atop Steve. Digging her hands into the sheets she braced herself as Bucky began to rub the head of his dick against her tight, puckered entrance. Steve was stroking and petting her, whispering praise as his fingers were lightly teasing her clit. “You’re such a good girl, you’ve been such a good girl.”</p><p>              Maggie whined when Bucky pushed forward, slowly pushing his cock into her. Bucky held her hips tightly with his metal hand, holding her still. “Good girl.” He purred as the head popped past the tight ring of muscle. “There you go…”</p><p>              Maggie groaned and let out a choked sound. Steve pulled her head back. “Color?”</p><p>              “Green…green.” She was nodding, her body practically shaking from arousal. Bucky slowly began to push in her as Steve’s fingers kept up a steady pace on her clit. “Oh, oh…fuck.”</p><p>              Steve let her curl back into him, feeling her lips on his neck as she kissed him and reached for anything she could grasp as an anchor. Bucky groaned behind her as he slowly sank deeper into her. He finally bottomed out and Maggie thought all the air was going to come out of her. “Oh, Mags.” Bucky moaned her name several times before he slowly pulled back.</p><p>              “Bucky…” Maggie whimpered as he slid forward a bit harder this time. The muscles clenching him tightly and not wanting to let him go.</p><p>              Steve hummed happy to hear Maggie enjoying this. “You’re so good…such a good girl. Are you ready for your release?”</p><p>              Maggie looked at him, her eyes wide with arousal and lust. “Oh, please.” Bucky’s pace was steadily picking up, it didn’t hurt it felt surprisingly good. He grunted as his pace finally evened out. Steve’s fingers began to move a bit faster on Maggie’s clit, pressing down at just the right firmness. “Oh, Steve…” Maggie bit down on his shoulder as everything began to start to be too much. There was so much happening at once and Maggie didn’t know which way to turn. She felt her building orgasm more than she felt the slight amount of pain from Bucky fucking her ass.</p><p>              Then, just like that, the dam broke and Maggie came. A rush of fluid spilled forth from her as she had the hardest orgasm she’d ever had in her life. She felt her muscles tighten around Bucky and heard him vaguely, as if he was off in a distance say something. Her ears were ringing and all she could feel were fireworks. Either a few seconds or an eternity passed and she felt Bucky release deep in her. Maggie’s hands were gripping the sheets and suddenly she did the only thing she could think to do, she burst into tears.</p><p>              Steve hugged her. “Oh, Oh, Maggie are you okay?” She nodded against him, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her hips slowly fell down so that she was wrapped around Steve like a little four-legged octopus. Steve began petting her. “Was it too much, baby doll?”</p><p>              Shaking her head she blindly reached over to Bucky, grabbing at whatever she could touch. He took her hand and also began to pet her, kissing her back. “You did so good, kitten. So good. You’re such a good girl.”</p><p>              Maggie felt her chest swell at the praise and turned her head to look at Bucky, smiling through the tears. Steve rubbed her sides slowly, calming her down. Her sobbing finally subsided, and she let out a contented sigh. “I think that’s the hardest I’ve ever come.”</p><p>              Steve grinned. “Good.” Holding her thoroughly spent body to him he sat up, plopping her in his lap. “Let’s get you cleaned up though, yea?” Maggie nodded and let herself be carried into the shower.</p><p>              “What about you?” She sounded exhausted and her words were bordering on slurred from the exhaustion.</p><p>              Steve laughed. “Don’t worry about me, baby doll.”</p><p>             </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Late Coming Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maggie is late coming home.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short update here guys. Mostly just smut. But it's something. I'm trying to get back into this one but school is wrecking me. I'm working on two other fics as well Unsettled and Marked if you want to check 'em out!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                            Maggie came in from work a few days before Christmas, feeling exhausted. She had been putting in overtime trying to get pictures of all the Avengers “holiday’d” up. On top of that, she had put together an Avengers calendar and the supply wasn’t meeting the demand. All she wanted to do was flop down in the middle of the bed and demand Steve give her foot rubs. Yawning, she stumbled into the bedroom and froze, her eyes snapping wide.</p><p>              Steve was sitting on the edge of the bed and Bucky was on his knees in front of him. Maggie knew exactly what was happening and she didn’t know how to react. She knew Steve and Bucky did stuff together, but they rarely did it in front of her beyond a few kisses. Standing in the doorway, seeing Bucky with Steve’s cock in his mouth she nearly whined. A wetness immediately began to form between her thighs, and she bit her lip so as not to disrupt them.</p><p>              Steve’s hand was on the back of Bucky’s head and he was thrusting into his mouth, eyes closed. “Fuck, Bucky…” He groaned, gripping the other tighter. Bucky moaned and Maggie nearly mimicked him. She took a quiet step back, hoping the floorboards didn’t give her away. Deciding she’d take care of herself on the couch to give them privacy, she didn’t expect to lock eyes with Steve as his eyes opened. “Bucky…shit we have company.”</p><p>              If Maggie was guessing the mood of the room now, Steve was embarrassed. Bucky pulled off with a wet smacking sound and Maggie whined. Arching an eyebrow at her, Bucky smirked. “I don’t think she minds, Stevie.” Steve went to pull away, but Bucky pinned him with the metal arm. “Stevie…”</p><p>              “Maggie…” Steve began.</p><p>              Maggie interrupted. “Stevie…Bucky’s right.” She felt herself blush from embarrassment and arousal. “I didn’t mean to interrupt though. If y’all want it to be just between you two…”</p><p>              Steve gasped when Bucky took him back in his mouth, apparently determined to finish the job. Maggie let out another soft noise and began moving slowly into the room. Steve clutched the sheets, moaning at the way Bucky’s mouth was working him up. He was obviously not in control of the situation like he was with Maggie.</p><p>              Bucky pulled off of Steve again and turned to look at Maggie. “I don’t want it to be just us. Come here, doll.” Maggie looked to Steve like she always did for confirmation and he gave a short nod. Slowly walking into the room, she began to pull off her clothes, leaving a trail behind her. Once she was naked, she knelt at Bucky’s gesture. “Help me out here.”</p><p>              Maggie looked at Bucky, confused for a second before he grabbed her by the back of the head and pushed her face towards Steve’s erection. Gasping, she immediately opened her mouth, taking him in. Bucky controlled the pace, moving her head the way he wanted it to move. Steve gasped and went to grab ahold of Maggie, but Bucky swatted his hands away.</p><p>              “Just hold on to the bed, Stevie.” There was a husk in his voice and Maggie moaned just before she gagged as Steve’s cock hit the back of her throat. “And you, relax.” He growled the command at Maggie who complied to the best of her ability. Bucky wasn’t doing a punishing pace, but it was pushing her further than she had done before. Tears began to form in her eyes as Steve’s thick cock was pushed into her throat.</p><p>              Maggie let out a gurgled noise, eyes turning to look at Steve who was looking down at her. “Fuck, baby doll you feel so good.” Moaning around him, Maggie tried to pull back a little. Bucky gave her just enough room to catch her breath and then pushed her back down. She was being used and it felt absolutely <em>wonderful</em>.</p><p>Bucky slid his hand that wasn’t dug into her hair, his metal one, down the front of her body. He slipped the metal fingers through her folds and she made a noise in the back of her throat that caused Steve to buck forward. Bucky chuckled, sliding two fingers from her clit to her entrance. Slipping one finger in he began to slowly move it, making her spread her knees a bit further. Doing that caused her to accidentally take more of Steve down her throat and she gagged, tears rolling down her cheeks now. </p><p>“So pretty.” Bucky whispered. “Such a good little doll.”</p><p>Steve was staring at Maggie, lifting his hand up and wiping the tears. “Yea, baby doll you’re…fuck, you’re so good.” Steve didn’t last much longer with Maggie gagging and moaning around him. “I’m close, Buck, let her go.”</p><p>Bucky complied, his hand moving to her breast and squeezing it as he slipped a second finger into her. Maggie whined when Steve began to buck into her mouth, spilling after just a few seconds. Her eyes locked on his face as ropes of semen coated her throat. Swallowing as much as she could, she finally pulled off of him, some of Steve’s cum slid out of Maggie’s mouth and down her chin. Bucky grabbed her and licked it up before kissing her roughly.</p><p>Steve was panting. “Fuck…you two…Mags, you’re wonderful baby doll.” Maggie made a happy sound into Bucky’s mouth as he licked his way in. Bucky suddenly pulled his fingers out of her and lifted her up, pushing her towards the bed.</p><p>“Stevie, climb over her, on all fours.”</p><p>“Can’t let me catch my breath, can you Buck?”</p><p>“Now.” Bucky was rock hard and didn’t look like he was in the mood to deal with not being listened to. Maggie watched as Steve climbed over her leaned up to kiss him. Steve moaned into the kiss; Maggie couldn’t see what was happening behind him, but she had an idea. “Feel free to fuck her, Stevie.”</p><p>Steve bit at Maggie’s lip and she whimpered as she felt that even though he had come not too long ago, he was getting hard again. Super soldiers. Maggie began to kiss him fervently, trying to egg him on. She was soaking wet and needed one of them in her, now. Steve suddenly broke the kiss and let out a low moan. Looking over his shoulder, Maggie saw Bucky’s eyes slide close as he grabbed on to Steve’s hips.</p><p>“Stevie…” Maggie whispered. “I need you, please.” She began to run her hands over his chest and shoulders. Tangling one hand in his hair she lifted her legs for him.</p><p>Steve growled. “Buck, give me a second.”</p><p>Bucky stilled his movements long enough for Steve to line himself up and slip into Maggie. Maggie’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as she was suddenly full. She whined and gripped onto him tightly. Steve began to move slowly, grunting because when he pulled back he was filled by Bucky and when he pushed forward he was in Maggie’s wet, tight heat. Bucky suddenly snapped his hips, pushing Steve forward sharply. All three of them moaned. Maggie with a high-pitched whine. Bucky low and visceral. Steve’s was strangled, he was caught in a circle of pleasure that he couldn’t escape.</p><p>They moved together for what felt like an eternity in Maggie’s mind. She could barely hold onto Steve, one of her hands sliding to her clit. She <em>needed</em> the release. All the stress she was feeling was going to be released in this one orgasm, she felt it. Steve went to speak, but he could barely get his words out, gasping instead. Bucky was behind him chasing his high as a harsh pace.</p><p>Finally, as if water was rushing over her, Maggie released. She cried out Steve’s name as she clamped around him. Steve came next, spilling deep into Maggie and his muscles clamping around Bucky. Bucky spilled into Steve as deep as he could, groaning. Steve nearly collapsed on top of Maggie but Bucky pulled him over so he didn’t squish her.</p><p>Bucky collapsed on the bed on the other side of Maggie, panting. “You…are home late, Mags.”</p><p>Maggie nuzzled between her two lovers. “If this is the kind of welcome, I get for being late, I’ll do it more often.” Steve chuckled, still seeming a little embarrassed. Maggie figured it was residual 1940’s era feelings. “I knew y’all were a matched pair, Stevie. I expected to walk in on you at some point.”</p><p>              Steve nodded, pulling her into his arms. Bucky let her slip over to him and rolled on his side, grinning at her. “Sorry if I was a little well, pushy. Steve got me in a mood.”</p><p>              Maggie gave a soft laugh and then reached for him, pulling him to her. Closing her eyes she fell into a light sleep between them.</p><p>~*~</p><p>              When Maggie awoke it was nearly 9pm. Her sleep schedule was officially screwed. Neither Bucky or Steve was in the bedroom. She groaned as she sat up and then she smelled something delicious. Grabbing a t-shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms she headed out to find Bucky had made a dish of pasta and pancetta. Maggie immediately slid up to him and grabbed a bowl, holding it out. “Please?”</p><p>              Bucky laughed and kissed her on the mouth. “Did you have a good nap, doll?” Maggie nodded as he filled her bowl and she moved to join Steve at the table. “Good, I’m glad we could fuck you into a coma.”</p><p>              Maggie nearly choked on her first bite of pasta and Steve admonished. “Language, Bucky!”</p><p>              “You didn’t care about language earlier.”</p><p>              Maggie was blushing and giggled. “He has a point, Stevie.”</p><p>              Steve gave her a level look that made her turn her attention back to her bowl of food. “What happens in the bedroom is much different than out here, Bucky.”</p><p>              Bucky shrugged as he sat down in his preferred spot. “You like my mouth.” He winked and Maggie tried to stifle a giggle.</p><p>              Steve rolled his eyes. “You two are incorrigible.” They ate their meal in relative silence, Bucky deciding not to poke at Steve anymore. Maggie started doing the dishes, still feeling exhausted from her workday. Steve came over and nudged her aside. “I’ve got the dishes. You go take a hot shower. You’re taking tomorrow off, it’s Saturday.”</p><p>              “I have to figure out the supplier issue.” Maggie sighed. “And I still haven’t gotten holiday portraits of you two put up.”</p><p>              “And it can wait.” Steve slung a dishtowel over his shoulder and leaned in to kiss her forehead. “It’s an order from Captain America that you take tomorrow off. I’ll go to Pepper if you don’t.”</p><p>              “Fine…fine.” Maggie acquiesced and then turned to go clean up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you want to see our trio do, by the way. I take requests!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. This is Home now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Surprises all around!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>              Maggie awoke in her bed on Christmas Eve morning and pouted. She was alone, Bucky and Steve were in their penthouse. Sighing, she grabbed her phone and flipped through her notifications. Nothing of major importance had happened while she slept, so she’d take that as a good sign. Moving slowly out of the bed she went into the bathroom to clean up for the day. Sitting on the toilet she suddenly had a <em>very</em> strange thought. Maggie couldn’t remember the last time she had her period.</p><p>              Scrambling out of the bathroom she grabbed her phone and pulled up her tracking app, scrolling through it. Her last period had been the week before she had been kidnapped and that had been <em>November</em>. According to her app, she was two weeks late. “No, no. No. NO.” Maggie began to panic, spiraling as she realized the impact on her career this could have. Worst case scenarios were popping into her head and then of course the question of who’s was it?</p><p>              Maggie sank to the floor, staring at her phone and trying to put everything together. Maybe she was just late cause of all the work stress she had been under? Yes that had to be it. She needed to get her hands on a test though, just to be on the safe side. “You’re only 25 Maggie, what have you <em>done</em>?”</p><p>              It was a full twenty minutes before she got up the courage to text the only person, she knew who would be discreet about the request she had.</p><p>              Pepper, do you have a pregnancy test lying about in the penthouse? – Maggie</p><p>              It took all of two point five seconds for Pepper to reply – On my way.</p><p>              Maggie forced her legs to work, heading to her door when she heard Peppers quick rapping on it a few minutes later. She opened it and gave her a grateful look as the most powerful woman she had ever met barged into her apartment. Pepper handed her a box. “Go, take it.”</p><p>              “You… are gonna stay?”</p><p>              “No one should be alone when they do this. And obviously you haven’t told the boys your suspicion.” Maggie hung her head. Even if this test came up negative, she’d have to tell Steve that she had taken it. No secrets. “So go take it, I’ll sit with you.”</p><p>              Maggie went to the bathroom and took the test, carefully placing it on the counter and setting the timer on her phone. She sat down next to Pepper on her couch. “Pepper, how bad would it be if I were…”</p><p>              “Steve and Bucky might finally retire. They’re more serious about family and would probably drag you to that cabin that they have upstate.”</p><p>              “But I don’t want to quit working.”</p><p>              “I know. Stark Industries would hire you to do work for us.” Pepper shot off a message on her phone to Tony who was blowing it up asking where she was. “I’d make sure you were compensated fairly.”</p><p>              Pepper was very matter-of-fact. It was as if she had already considered this very situation. Maggie fell silent and then a new thought popped into her head. “Their super soldiers. What is that going to do to the baby? Will the serum affect it?”</p><p>              “Oh, that’s a question for Bruce.” Maggie groaned. If this test was two little blue lines, she was officially screwed. “You know you have options, honey. You’re still young.”</p><p>              Maggie thought of her two incredibly old-fashioned boyfriends and shook her head. “I would never do that to them.” Maggie knew in her heart that if she was pregnant, she’d face it and have the baby for Steve and Bucky. The timer on her phone went off and she jumped. She stared at her phone, dismissing the timer, and then walked into the bathroom as if in a daze.             Sitting on the counter, the little plastic test displayed two very clear, very blue lines.</p><p>              Maggie let out a scared sob and Pepper was there in an instant. “Shh, it’s okay. I felt the same way when I found out I was pregnant with Morgan.” The businesswoman who Maggie admired so much knelt down and wrapped her arms around her. “Shh, it’s okay Mags.”</p><p>              Maggie suddenly started crying into Pepper’s very expensive clothes, hugging the woman back. “How am I going to tell them?”</p><p>              Pepper pulled back, and made Maggie look at her. “You’re just going to march up to that penthouse and tell them.” She wiped Maggie’s cheeks, wiping away tears. “It’s going to be hard, but you’re going to steel yourself and be the badass woman that you are.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>              Pepper left after nearly an hour to make sure Maggie was calm and collected enough to take care of herself. Maggie took a shower trying to keep herself from zoning out. How would Steve and Bucky react? Would they be happy? Scared? Mad? Rubbing her face, she finished her shower and dried off. Her phone buzzed on the counter with a text from Bucky asking where she was. Maggie’s eyes went wide when she saw the time, she was supposed to have been up there for breakfast twenty minutes ago.</p><p>              “Fuck!” Maggie text back she was on her way and quickly dressed in a white turtleneck sweater with a black and white plaid pinafore. Knee white socks and black flats completed the outfit. She fluffed out her hair and headed upstairs quickly. The penthouse door opened before she could knock and Bucky grabbed her, pulling her in. “Hey!”</p><p>              “Kitten, we were worried.”</p><p>              “I overslept,” she lied. Bucky arched an eyebrow. Maggie began to fidget as he led her into the living room where Steve stood from the couch and grabbed her.</p><p>              “Are you okay? You look pale.” Steve turned her head this way and that, checking her.</p><p>              Maggie went to speak and then the smell of bacon overwhelmed her. It didn’t smell good at all like it normally did. “What is that <em>smell</em>?” She groaned as her stomach turned violently.</p><p>              “It’s bacon, Mags. Bucky made bacon and waffles for our breakfast because he knows it’s your favorite…” Steve trailed off as Maggie’s face turned a little green. “Alright, something’s wrong. Come on.”</p><p>              Steve led her to the master bedroom and set her on the bed. Bucky made to air out the penthouse, getting rid of the smell of the bacon. Maggie groaned from where she was on the bed. “Steve…”</p><p>              “Shh, baby doll, I’m here. We’ll take care of you. It’s probably a stomach bug.” He went about getting her more comfortable clothes. Maggie pushed them away and tried to speak again but Steve just sighed. “Maggie, remember I’m here to take care of you.”</p><p>              He was using his captain voice on her. Looking up she saw Bucky in the doorway in his sweats. “Mag’s, kitten. Let us help.”</p><p>              Maggie opened her mouth, but words wouldn’t come out. The combination of anxiety and her first bout with the weirdest nausea of her life made her push Steve aside and dash into the bathroom. She fell to her knees in front of the toilet and groaned as her body tried to empty an already empty stomach. Both men came after her, Steve pulling her hair back. “Buck get me her hair tie she keeps here.”</p><p>              Bucky did as he was told, helping Steve put her hair in a ponytail as she huddled over the toilet. Maggie went to speak again, to tell them what was happening to her, but both men shushed her. Bucky disappeared, getting a glass of water for her and a clean rag. When the wave of nausea passed, he cleaned her up and coaxed half the water down her. “There you go, kitten.”</p><p>              Steve was rubbing her back. “Let’s get you into bed.”</p><p>              Maggie shook her head. “No, no. Listen.”</p><p>              “Maggie…” Steve’s tone was very strict, and he was glaring. A look he reserved for when she was being particularly willful.</p><p>              Growling, Maggie blurted out. “It’s not a stomach bug! I’m pregnant!” Both men looked positively shocked at her statement. “It’s why I was late; I spent an hour with Pepper after I took the test this morning because I was in shock. I came up here intent on telling you both. But the smell of the bacon was wretched.”</p><p>              Feeling better now that she had gotten that much out, she leaned on her hands and pushed herself up. Bucky and Steve were both too shocked to help her up. Bucky spoke first. “You’re what?”</p><p>              “Pregnant, Bucky.” Maggie moved to the bedroom, sitting weakly on the bed. “I am two weeks late, so I took the test to see, and it came up positive. I’m probably about five or six weeks pregnant.”</p><p>              Maggie laid back on the bed as the two of them came slowly out of the bathroom. For the first time she put her hand over her stomach and thought about what she was going to look like with a huge swollen stomach. Both men were staring at her, completely at a loss for words. Maggie stared at the ceiling fan as it turned slowly, relaxing into the only place she truly felt comfortable.</p><p>              Steve broke the silence after a very long several minutes. “Mags. Are you…I know women these days put their careers first…are you going to keep it?”</p><p>              Maggie’s eyes widened and she leaned up on her elbows, staring at him. “Stevie…I didn’t think…there is not another option.” She swallowed hard. The two men shared a look and then looked back to her, climbing on the bed, and flanking her, Bucky on her left and Steve on her right. She laid back down, staring at the ceiling. “I would never do that to you two.”</p><p>              “You shouldn’t have a baby unless you’re in love with the person you’re having it with.” Bucky said flatly.</p><p>              Maggie turned her head to look at him. “You think I don’t love you two?” A blush crept up her cheeks and she put her hands over her face, groaning. “That was not how I wanted to say that.”</p><p>              Steve pulled her hands back. “You love us?” Maggie nodded as the blush moved to her hairline, her whole face looked like a tomato. Steve suddenly kissed her, pulling her towards him while Bucky laid in shock. “I love you, baby doll. My baby doll.”</p><p>              Maggie kissed back, hugging him. Bucky tapped her shoulder and she looked back at him. “Only person who has ever loved me is Stevie, and maybe my sister. I…are you sure?”</p><p>              Maggie’s heart nearly broke at the look on Bucky’s face and she launched herself at him, hugging him. “Of course, I’m sure, Bucky. I love you.” She then looked at Steve. “I love you.”</p><p>              Bucky turned her face back to him and stared at her in silence, taking her in. He suddenly smiled and kissed her. Whispering against her lips, “I love you, too, kitten.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>              Bucky tossed all the bacon and immediately removed it from the penthouse. He served up some eggs and fruit with buttered up toast instead. Maggie gave a sigh of relief when the smells didn’t trigger her newfound nausea. Nibbling a piece of toast, she looked over at Steve who still seemed to be in shock. “Stevie?”</p><p>              Steve looked at her. “Yea?”</p><p>              “What are you thinking about?”</p><p>              “The baby. How…will we know who’s it is?”</p><p>              “Does it matter?” Bucky said as he brought over a cup of tea for Maggie, who crinkled her nose when she realized it wasn’t coffee. “Don’t look like that. I know pregnant mamas aren’t supposed to have caffeine.”</p><p>              Maggie sighed and sipped the tea. “I’m more concerned about other things than who’s the father.”</p><p>              “What do you mean?” Steve frowned.</p><p>              “You’re both super soldiers. How is that going to effect the baby?” Maggie sighed. “I’m going to have to talk to Bruce.”</p><p>              “What…oh shit.”</p><p>              Maggie nodded. “There’s no telling what could happen. If it’s even…” She didn’t finish the sentence. “We’ll worry about it after Christmas, yea? For now, let’s me excited that it’s Christmas tomorrow.”</p><p>              Steve nodded. “I’m sorry. I’m bringing the mood down. You being pregnant is supposed to be exciting. Plus, you said you loved us.”</p><p>              Maggie giggled at him. “Yes, I love you two.”</p><p>              “I have a present for you. I was going to give it to you tomorrow morning, but…I think in light of things you should have it now.”</p><p>              Maggie squinted at him. “Stevie…”</p><p>              “Don’t worry, it won’t ruin Christmas, baby doll.”</p><p>              Steve disappeared and came back with a small box. Gesturing for her to open it, he set it in front of her. Maggie bit her lip and pushed the breakfast plate away, opening the box slowly. It was a brand new CL5 keycard. Her eyes went wide. “You want me to move in?”</p><p>              “Yes, I had your clearance upped so you have access to our penthouse. The second bedroom would be updated for you so you don’t always have to sleep in the same bed as us.” He sounded nervous and it made Maggie smile.</p><p>              “Of course, I will move in!”</p><p>              “You will?” Bucky said, sounding a touch surprised.</p><p>              “Yes. Yes.” She grinned. “And the second bedroom will need to be made into a nursery.” She said it matter-of-factly. Both men smiled at her and kissed her in turn.</p><p>              Steve spoke next. “Well, I guess we need to get all your things up here today then.”</p><p>              Maggie made a soft humming noise as she looked at the new keycard that gave her more access to their life. No more them waiting in her tiny apartment for her. No more her having to knock to gain entry to their lives. She was finally fully included in their lives and they both loved her. Beaming up at them both she realized that no matter what, this was home now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you guys think? Should I write a sequel to this one? Their struggles with the baby and domesticity?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well? What do we think of this so far? Comments, questions, concerns? Preferences on how you'd like this to go?<br/>Kudos and Comments are my love language!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>